It Never Really Ends
by thingsareweird
Summary: Basically a sequel to my first story "Lion King WIth A Twist", so I suggest you read that first. "It Never Really Ends" is pretty much the story of what happens to Simba, Nala, and all their other friends after the first story. Please read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back, with my second story,'' It Never Really Ends'' Before you read this story, you should read my first story ''The Lion King With A Twist'', or else you might not understand why something's happen. Just to let you know, unlike my first story, this doesn't really have a main plot. It's all a bunch of little stories put together. I will be posting another story up as soon as I have at a few chapters up for this story. If you want anything in this story just tell me in a review. Anyways, here's chapter 1 and please review. Remember, I don't own Lion King or its characters, Disney does.**

Nala opened her eyes, and shifted looking around for Simba. Nala realized she was the only one in the Royal den. Simba must have woken up early to deal with the morning reports. The Royal den was the den that the King and Queen slept in along with their cubs. After handing the throne over to her Simba, Sarabi, Mufasa and Simba's little sister, Ajjali had began sleeping in the big den with the rest of the Pride. The big den was the den used by the Pride during the rainy season and during the warm season the Pride used the small den. There was also another couple small dens, and a nursery den that was only used for small cubs. Simba walked in through the entrance of their den.

''Good morning beautiful.'' Simba said, giving Nala a nuzzle.

''Good morning,'' Nala replied, smiling at him.

''Are you going hunting today?'' Simba asked. Nala was the leader of the most powerful hunting party in the Pride.

''Yes, I am, soon'' Nala answered. ''After I go to the Waterhole.''

Simba nodded, and said ''I'm not busy today. I'll be with Alex, Tojo, Moraan, Amri or someone if you need me.''

Nala nodded, and after nuzzling him, she walked out of the den and went to the Waterhole. Her friend, Tama was already there taking a drink.

''Good morning,'' Nala said, approaching her.

''Good morning,'' Tama replied. ''Are you leading the hunting party today?''

Nala nodded, and bent down and lapped at the water. When she was finished, she turned to Tama.

''Let's go.'' Nala said, and she and Tama went back to Priderock, and into the big den, where their hunting party was getting ready.

''Mom!'' came a voice. It was Tama and Moraan's twin cubs, Ari and Tanabi, who were three years old. Both of them rubbed their heads against their mother's front legs.

''Mom, are you going hunting now?'' Ari asked.

''Yes, I am,'' Tama replied, giving both of them a nuzzle.''Where's your father?''

"Dad went on the patrol. He said that he would be back.'' Tanabi answered.

Tama nodded, and said "I don't want you two leaving the den until he comes back.''

''But, that's so boring.'' Ari whined.

Nala smiled at them. ''Why don't you two play with Lena?'' Lena was Kareena and Tonal's daughter and was the same age as Ari and Tanabi.

Ari considered this for a second and nodded.

''Alright,''Tanabi said, and both of then trotted away looking for Lena.

''Let's go, everyone's waiting for us.'' Tama said, giving Nala a nudge. Nala nodded and the lionesses went outside to find their hunting party assembled, waiting for Nala.

Nala walked up to her mother and greeted her with a nuzzle. Sarafina returned her daughter's nuzzle, and Nala and the rest of the lionesses walked down Priderock and towards the herds.

The hunt went well, and soon Nala was dragging an antelope to a tree, waiting for Simba to join her so both of them could eat.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba was resting in the shade of a tree with his friends, Tojo, Alex, Amri and Tonal when he heard Zazu calling him.

''Your Majesty'' Zazu panted, landing in front of Simba.

''What is it Zazu?'' Simba asked, giving the hornbill his full attention.

''It's Zira.'' Zazu said. ''She's causing a riot back at Priderock.''

''I'll go deal with her.'' Simba said, getting up.

''We'll come.'' Tojo said, getting up. ''I want to see what's wrong with Zira this time.''

The males went back to Priderock and into the big den, and found Zira in the middle yelling. There were lionesses around her, telling her to stop. Tonal walked over to his daughter and gave her a nuzzle.

''Zira started yelling at everyone.'' Lena said, frowning.

''It's okay Lena,'' Simba reassured the cub. ''I'll deal with her.''

''Zira!'' Simba growled, ''Now why are you yelling?''

''I've held in my patience long enough Simba.'' Zira snarled. ''Scar deserved to be King, but you took that way from him.''

'' Scar didn't deserve to be king. He got Nala, Kula and Chumvi and me exiled and tried to take away my rightful throne.''

''Scar's gone, but his children are still here.'' Zira growled.

Simba was surprised. ''Scar didn't have any cubs.'' He said, frowning at her.

''Oh, really? Well me and him decided not to tell anyone this but my cubs were sired by Scar.'' Zira said, with an evil smile on her mouth.

There were several gasps from the lions around them as they realized Nuka and Vitani had been sired by Scar. Mufasa was looking at Zira stunned.

Simba looked at Zira, ''Scar wasn't the rightful heir to the throne, so therefore your children are not either.''

''Yes, they are. I don't like any of this Simba. Your taking my child's right to rule.'' Zira snapped.

''Well, Zira if you don't like it here, you don't have to stay. Go to the Outlands if you like.'' Simba growled.

''Actually I will. I'll go and live in the Outlands. And I'm warning you Simba, I will be back and someday my daughter Vitani will take the throne.'' Zira snarled.

''How about Nuka?'' Mufasa asked, stepping forward. Usually, it was the oldest cub that was the heir, and sometimes they made it the first born son.

''Nuka is much too weak. Look at him,'' Zira said in disgust. ''He is weak just like Simba.'' There were a few whispers from the lionesses, surprised that Zira would talk about her own son like that.

''Get out!'' Simba roared. 'And anyone else loyal to Scar can go with Zira if they like. But if you can promise to be loyal to our Pride, you can stay.''

A number of lionesses stepped forward with Zira. Zira shot Simba a smirk, and picked up a one month old Vitani with her older son trailing after her.

''Let's go. And I'm warning you Simba. Someday my daughter will rule.'' Zira said, and walked out of the den with her followers behind her.

Simba turned to Zazu. ''Make sure they leave.''

''Of course, Sire.'' Zazu said, and flew out.

Simba turned to the lions in the den. ''Don't worry, she won't bother us again.''

Everyone nodded and began to go back to what they were doing, whether it was resting, cleaning their fur or watching the cubs. Simba walked out of the den to find Nala.

Simba found his mate waiting for him, under an acacia tree.

''Sorry I took so long.'' Simba said, rubbing his head against hers.

''It's okay,'' Nala replied. She studied her mate's face. ''Simba what's wrong?''

Simba sighed and explained about what had happened with Zira. Nala was surprised that Vitani and Nuka were Scar's children, and that Zira just left the Pridelands willingly.

''It's going to be okay Simba. Don't worry about her threats. The number of lionesses she has is only one eighth of our Pride. And who knows if she'll survive there. We had a hard time surviving.'' Nala said, rubbing her head under his chin.

Simba nodded, and the two lions began to eat their meal.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Moraan arrived back at Priderock to find Tama, Ari and Tanabi in their usual sleeping spot waiting for them.

''Dad!'' Tanabi said, jumping up.

''Zira just left the Pridelands.'' Ari said.

''What?'' Moraan asked, looking at Tama.

Tama sighed, and explained what had happened. While she was explaining, Ari and Tanabi began to wrestle with each other, pinning each other down.

''I'm worried about her threats.'' Tama said, lowering her voice.

Moraan leaned over and gave her a nuzzle. ''I won't let anything happen to you, Ari or Tanabi.''

Tama nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. Ari came by her side, and began to nurse from her, hungry from playing.

Tanabi climbed onto Moraan's back.''Can I go patrolling with you?'' Tanabi asked, his brown eyes, hopeful. Moraan smiled, and ruffled the tuft of brown fur on his head.

''Alright the next time I go, you can come.'' Moraan said.

Ari stopped nursing and looked up. There was still milk around his mouth.

''How about me?'' he asked, narrowing his dark blue eyes.

Moraan chuckled, ''You can come too.''

Ari nodded and went back to nursing, while Tanabi began to wrestle with Moraan.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Anjani, Zuri and Hofu were playing by the Waterhole. The three cubs were so absorbed in wrestling that they didn't notice Shinda coming up and watching them wrestle. Hofu managed to pin Zuri down before noticing his cousin standing there.

"Hi Shinda," Hofu said, walking over and giving her a nuzzle. Shinda returned his nuzzle.

"Hey, remember how Alex promised to give you some wrestling lessons?" Shinda asked.

Hofu nodded and Shinda continued, "He's going to be back at Priderock any minute now, and he'll be more than happy to teach you."

"Alright! I'm going right now!" Hofu exclaimed. He turned to run, but then stopped and looked back at Zuri and Anjani.

"Are you coming?" Hofu asked. Anjani and Zuri were also his cousins.

Anjani and Zuri looked at Shinda, their half sister, and then exchanged a glance with each other.

"No, we'll stay here." Zuri said.

"It's okay, you can come. Alex won't mind." Shinda said. "I know my mate, and he'll let you join."

"No, we'll stay here." Anjani said, repeating her twin sister.

Shinda nodded, but her mind flashed back to her argument with her mother, two years earlier. She and Kudeka still weren't on normal bases. They didn't talk much anymore, and Shinda didn't play with her half sisters, Zuri and Anjani much. She barely said a word to her step father, Hariku.

"Alright Hofu, let's go." Shinda said. Hofu nodded and followed Shinda back to Priderock.

On the way up to Priderock they saw Simba.

"Hey guys." Simba said, and gave both of them a friendly nuzzle. "Where you going?"

"Alex said he would give me wrestling lessons." Hofu said, looking at his brother in law.

Simba chuckled and said, "Well if you wanted wrestling lessons, you should have asked me. I could always pin Alex down."

Shinda laughed, "Of course you could. Tell me one time that you pinned Nala down. None of us could."

"What about me?" Nala asked, walking out of the den with Alex.

"Has Simba ever pinned you down?" Hofu asked his sister.

Nala smiled, "No he never did." Alex laughed, "No one was able to pin your sister down, Hofu."

"I was just being nice to her and letting her pin me down." Simba said, smiling at Nala.

"He's joking Hofu." Shinda said. "Let's go in the den, and Alex can start teaching you."

Hofu nodded, and the whole group walked into the big den.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter and please review. Just want to remind you that this story has no main plot, it's just a bunch of little stories together, which explain Simba and Nala's journey as King and Queen. I've decided that I will only update after I get 10 reviews for each chapter. After I get 10 reviews, I will update. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

About a month later Nala was walking, when all of a sudden she felt dizzy, and her head began to hurt. Shaking her head, she decided to go back to Priderock. When she was inside the Royal den, she lay down, and soon she was asleep. Nala slept through the whole day and woke up the next morning, to find Simba beside her.

"Hey," Simba said, smiling at her as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Nala said raising her head.

Simba nuzzled her, and said "I came in yesterday and you were asleep. Are you feeling okay?"

Nala was feeling okay now so she said, "I'm fine Simba. I just felt a bit dizzy yesterday."

Simba looked at her concerned. "Do you want me to ask Rafiki to check on you?"

Nala shook her head. "I'll be fine." she insisted.

Simba nodded and licked her cheek. "Tell me if you're still not feeling well."

Nala nodded, "I will."

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Lena and Tanabi?" Simba asked.

Nala shook her head, and Simba continued, "They went near the river and the crocodiles nearly at them. Moraan and Tonal got their just in time."

Nala shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if Tonal and Moraan hadn't gotten there on time.

"Tama told me that Tanabi isn't allowed to leave the den for the next couple of days, and apparently Moraan had promised to take him patrolling, but he isn't going anymore."

Nala chuckled, "Poor cub."

Simba smiled wistfully, and laid his head on his paws, with a bit of a distant look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked her mate.

"Nothing, it's just that sometimes I wonder how different life would be if we had a cub. It would be my heir to the throne." Simba said giving her a smile.

Nala nodded, "But after what happened last time..."

Simba pulled her in closer and nuzzled her. "That will never happen again. I promise."

Nala nodded, and lay down next to him, and Simba changed their conversation subject.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

_"Hey, Mom!" Alex cried, "Watch me!"_

_"Yes darling, I'm watching." Shireen said, with a smile._

_Alex crouched into pouncing position, and prepared to pounce of the butterfly that had landed on the rock. But just as he jumped, the butterfly flew away._

_"I almost had it!" Alex wailed. He trotted over to his mother._

_Shireen pulled her cub in closer and licked the top of his head._

_"Don't worry. Someday, you'll be a wonderful hunter and fighter." Shireen said soothingly._

_"Really?" Alex asked, perking his ears up._

_"I promise." Shireen said._

_Alex nodded, and went to her side so he could nurse because he was hungry from playing. Shireen lay on her side and let Alex feed._

_"Hello Shireen." came an evil voice. Shireen whipped her head around to see a male rogue._

_"Who are you?" Shireen growled._

_The rogue chuckled. "I'm here to finish off what I planned to do almost five years ago. I killed your mate, but I never had a chance to finish you and your cub off."_

_Shireen's eyes went wide as she realized this was the lion that had killed her mate._

_"Over my dead body." Shireen growled, stepping in front of Alex, ready to fight to death to protect him._

_"Mom?" Alex whimpered._

_"Stay back." Shireen ordered._

_The male lunged at Shireen, and Shireen jumped forward and raked her claws across his face. Blood poured down the lion's face, and he roared in pain._

_"That," Shireen snarled, "Was for my mate."_

_"Miss your mate?" the lion sneered. "Well don't worry, you and your son will be joining him soon."_

_Shireen lunged at him and the two strangled each other for a minute. The lion threw Shireen off him and made his way toward Alex. Alex whimpered and backed up, but his back hit the tree._

_Shireen was struggling to get onto to her feet. She forced herself up, but she collapsed onto the ground, her legs refusing to hold her up._

_The lion went up to Alex and raised his paw to strike him._

_"You'll be seeing your father soon." he snickered. Alex closed his eyes and waited for the pain._

_He heard a roar, and when he opened his eyes, his mother had the lion pinned down._

_"One claw on my son and I will rip you into pieces." Shireen growled, but her breathing was heavy._

_"Shireen!" came a voice. "Alex!"_

_Alex turned his head to see Sarabi, Mufasa, Runju and many other Pride members sprinting towards them._

_The rogue threw Shireen off, and ran for his life. The males and some of the females continued after him, but Sarabi and a few others checked on Shireen._

_"Alex are you hurt?" Sarabi asked, pulling her nephew in closer, licking and nuzzling him._

_"I'm okay Aunt Sarabi." Alex said, but he was close to tears._

_Sarabi turned to her sister and she and Afiya helped her up._

_"Are you badly hurt?" Afiya asked Shireen. Sarabi nuzzled Shireen, and Shireen returned her twin sister's nuzzle._

_"I'll be okay." Shireen said taking in a raspy breath, her voice sounding choked._

_Mufasa and the others returned and gathered around them._

_"Who was that rogue?" Mufasa asked his sister in law, after licking the top of Alex's head, making sure his nephew was alright._

_"That was the lion that killed my mate." Shireen said and tears began streaming down her eyes._

Alex shot his head up, whipping his head around as if he was going to find his mother right beside him. But she wasn't. Shinda was sleeping beside him. It was the middle of the night. Alex shook his head, trying to clear his head of the dream.

He knew the dream hadn't just come out of nowhere. It had come out of his memory. That had really happened when he had been a cub, and now he remembered it clearly, as if it had all just happened a second ago. He closed his eyes painfully thinking of his mother. Shireen had left the pride with a rogue named Dillon to become to be his mate, a few years before he and Shinda had become mates. At first she had decided that Alex would come too, but after a lot of begging and convincing from the Pride, Shireen had let Alex stay. Most of the Pride thought that Shireen would have chosen to stay with Alex, but she had decided to go with Dillon anyway. He had visited her a couple times and the last time he had gone was nearly five years ago. He had met his half brother and sister. He knew if Shireen wanted to see him or give him a message, he could always tell Dillon's major domo, but she hadn't.

Alex carefully got up so he wouldn't wake Shinda up. He walked outside and looked up into the stars. He remembered Shireen teaching him about how their ancestors were always looking down on them, and if he ever needed help or felt alone, he could always rely on them.

Alex looked up into the sky. ''I miss you Mom.'' Alex whispered into the night.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kula and Nala were resting under the Fallen Trees with Tama and Shari, Kareena, Shinda and Shani. Shari was pregnant with her first cub; she was still only two weeks into her pregnancy.

Kula cleared her throat. "There's been something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Shari asked, raising her head.

Kula smiled and said, "Well, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Shani exclaimed, and her friends echoed her words.

"Thanks," Kula said, her smile growing bigger.

"Does Chumvi know?" Nala asked.

Kula nodded and said, "I have never seen him happier."

"How far along are you?" Kareena asked.

"Only about three weeks." Kula answered.

"Who else knows?" Shinda asked.

"Just you guys, Chumvi, his parents and my parents." Kula replied.

"Well congratulations and good luck on your pregnancy." Nala said, with a grin.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next morning Nala was getting ready to lead the hunting party, when all of a sudden she began feeling dizzy. She went to over to where Tama was standing, waiting until the rest of the hunting party showed up.

"Do you mind leading the hunt for me this time?" Nala asked.

"I don't mind. Are you feeling okay?" Tama asked, looking at her concerned.

"I feel a bit dizzy and nauseous. I'll be fine after I get some rest." Nala answered.

Tama nodded and gave Nala and nuzzle. "Just rest well. Don't worry about hunting, I'll take care of everything.''

Nala nodded, and walked into the Royal Den so she could get some peace and quiet. As she slept, her stomach felt a bit strange. After a few hours, Nala woke up feeling much better.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba was walking back to Priderock a bit frustrated. Zazu had told him that Zira and her followers were hunting near the border of the Pridelands. He couldn't do anything since they weren't in the Pridelands. Suddenly a thought went through his mind.

_"Vitani's only one month old. How could she be Scar's daughter? He died four years ago. Nuka's old enough to be sired by Scar but Vitani isn't. Zira must have mated with a rogue so she could have a healthy heir to the throne."_ Simba thought.

_"Zira only said that Vitani was Scar's daughter to scare me. Does she really think I am that clueless?" _ Simba thought, shaking his head, wishing he had caught this earlier, right in front of Zira.

"You seem to be in deep thought." came a voice.

Simba turned around to see his father walking toward him.

"Oh, hi Dad," Simba said, nuzzling his father. Mufasa returned his son's nuzzle.

"What's wrong?" Mufasa asked, studying Simba's face keenly.

"I just realized that Vitani couldn't be sired by Scar. He died nearly four years ago, and Vitani's only one month old. Nuka is Scar's son, but Vitani isn't his daughter. I wish I had realized that earlier.'' Simba said explaining the situation to his father.

Mufasa nodded thoughtfully and said, "There's nothing wrong with realizing that just now Simba."

"I know," Simba said, "I just wish I had realized that earlier."

"Sire!" came a voice.

"What is it Zazu?" Simba asked.

"Well it's many things. The Cape Buffalo are refusing to make space for the hippos at the lake, the giraffes say the monkey are annoying them, and the gazelle refuse to drink from the lake saying the buffalo are too filthy. Also the crocodiles are swimming upstream where there not to suppose to be, the zebra and the antelope are arguing about what I can't recall. Also-" Zazu said, but he was cut off by Simba.

"I'll deal with them one by one." Simba said. He turned to Mufasa and said, "If Nala's waiting for me at Priderock, tell her I have issues to deal with."

Mufasa nodded, and Simba turned and followed Zazu to the lake.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala was in the big den waiting for her mate. While she was waiting she occupied herself with playing with her sister in law, Ajjali.

"Gotcha!" Ajjali cried, jumping on Nala's back.

Nala laughed and said, "You're faster at reacting than Simba was when he was your age."

Ajjali opened her mouth to ask why, but then Mufasa walked into the den, and Ajjali ran over and nuzzled her father.

"Is Simba busy?" Nala asked.

"Yes dear, he is." Mufasa replied.

"It's okay; I just had to talk to him about something. Do you know how long he'll take?" Nala asked.

"From what Zazu said, he'll probably be busy for the next couple of days." Mufasa answered.

Nala nodded, and she and Ajjali went back to wrestling.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND REMINDER THAT I WILL ONLY UPDATE AFTER 10 I GET 10 REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3 and please review. Reminder that I will only update after I get ten reviews for this chapter. I know ten may be a little too much to ask for, but is it really that hard to click the review button and leave a comment? I really want to know if writing this story is worth my time.**

Nala woke up from a strange dream. She looked around realizing she was the only one in the royal den. She had tried getting some rest because once again she had started feeling nauseous and dizzy. For some reason she was familiar with these feelings. Why was the strange feeling in her stomach so familiar?

She gasped realizing why. Nala was pregnant. For a minute she was silent absorbing in the news.

_"I'm pregnant. Simba's going to be so happy!"_ Nala thought.

She and Simba had mated a while ago, but neither of them had thought she would have become pregnant, but she was.

She was thrilled knowing she was going to become a mother. Suddenly a thought hit her. What if this pregnancy would end up like her last one?

_"It won't end up like the last one. Simba promised nothing would happen and we're in the Pridelands now. It's safe in the Pridelands."_ Nala thought, shaking the thought out of her mind.

She smiled at the thought of a cub of her own. She could only think that in about two months, she would have a cub of her own. She wanted to find Simba and tell him right now, but he was busy. He had been busy for the last few days. Mufasa had been right when he had told Nala that he would be busy for the next couple of days. Simba had promised Nala that he would spend some time with her tonight, so she would tell him tonight.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

It was night when Simba finally finished his duties. He had dealt with all the problems, so he knew he wouldn't be as busy as he was these days for a while. He walked up the rocks to Priderock, and went into the royal den to find Nala waiting for him.

"You didn't have to stay up waiting for me." Simba said, smiling at his mate.

"I know," Nala replied, smiling back, "I wanted to."

Simba lay down next to her, and Nala licked his cheek.

"Done all of your duties?" Nala asked.

Simba nodded and said, "I won't be busy like this for a while."

Nala nodded and said, "Hey, did Tama and Moraan tell you that they were expecting another cub?"

Simba was surprised. "Really? I knew that Kula and Chumvi were expecting, but not them."

Nala nodded, "They are. Tama told me this morning."

"Well Ari and Tanabi get to be big brothers." Simba said, thinking of the two cubs.

"I have to talk to you about something." Nala said, nudging him.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"Have you ever thought about expanding the family?" Nala asked.

"Expanding the family?" Simba said, confused."What are you trying to tell me?"

"Simba," Nala said, smiling at him, "I'm pregnant."

"What!" Simba exclaimed. "You're pregnant?"

Nala nodded, and then studied his face. "Simba, you are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy, honey!" Simba exclaimed giving her face a lick. "I've haven't been this happy in such a long time. I'm going to be a father! I'm thrilled!"

"So am I." Nala said, resting her head against his shoulder.

''You can tell your parents whenever you want, but just don't tell my parents unless I'm there too okay? I want to tell them." Simba said, nuzzling her. Nala nodded.

"I finally get to be father." Simba said, smiling. "In two months, we're going to have a cub of our own." He leaned over and nuzzled her stomach.

"I just-" Nala began but she stopped. She didn't want to bring the subject up.

"What is it?" Simba asked, but Nala shook her head.

"Nala, you know you can talk to me. I'm your mate. What's wrong?" Simba asked.

"I just don't want it to end up like last time." Nala whispered.

Simba licked the top of her head and said, "It won't, I promise."

Nala nodded, reassured by his words. She rested her head in his paws and soon she was asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Shani was walking into the big den, a few days later when she bumped into her big brother, Tojo.

"Sorry," Tojo said giving her a nuzzle. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright." Shani said. She looked at her older brother. "Why do you look so excited?"

"Simba told me that Nala is pregnant." Tojo said.

"She is?" Shani exclaimed.

Tojo nodded, "She's inside if you want to go talk with her."

Shani nodded and walked into the den, looking for her cousin.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Runju was resting at the Pride's resting place when Sarafina came up to him.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Sarafina said lying down next to him.

Runju nuzzled his mate. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Haven't you heard the news?" Sarafina asked, smiling at him.

Runju shook his head. "Rojo and I were here all day. He left a while ago, and I was just about to come back to Priderock. But, what's the news?" he asked.

Sarafina's smile grew wider. "Well, Runju, the news is that your daughter is pregnant."

Runju was silent, absorbing the news.

_"My daughter is pregnant? My baby girl is pregnant? Nala's pregnant." _Runju thought.

"Runju?" Sarafina asked, nudging him.

"That's wonderful news!" Runju exclaimed, happiness washing through him. "We're going to be grandparents."

Sarafina nodded. "Nala told me this afternoon."

"I'm going to see her right now." Runju said and went up the sloped path to Priderock, with Sarafina behind him.

Runju walked into the big den. Nala wasn't there, so he checked in the royal den, to find Nala resting.

"Nala?" Runju asked, approaching his daughter.

"Yes Daddy?" Nala asked.

"Your mother told me that you're pregnant. Is it true?" Runju asked.

Nala nodded, "Yes it is."

Runju was silent, absorbing in the fact again that his daughter was pregnant.

"Daddy?"Nala asked, sounding worried. "You are happy, aren't you?" She walked closer to him.

"Of course I am darling." Runju said.

Nala smiled and nuzzled her father, and Runju licked the top of her head.

"When did you find out?" Runju asked.

"A couple days ago." Nala replied as they walked into the big den, and lay next to Sarafina.

"Where's Simba?" Sarafina asked, looking around for her son in law.

"He's finishing his part of the patrol." Nala replied. "He'll be here soon."

As if on cue, Simba walked into the den with Amri and Moraan. Nala watched as Tanabi and Ari rushed over to greet their father, and Moraan nuzzle both of them. She could only think of how soon she and Simba would also have a cub of their own.

Simba walked over to his mate and in- laws, and gave Nala a quick nuzzle before settling down next to them.

"Congratulations Simba." Runju said giving him a smile.

"Thank you." Simba replied, returning the smile. Nala smiled. For the last few days he constantly had a smile on his face and never seemed to get tired or unhappy.

Sarabi and Mufasa walked over and joined the group, and the lions talked and gossiped for the rest of the evening.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The news of the Queen's pregnancy spread by fast and soon, Zira heard that Nala was pregnant. She was furious knowing that soon there would be a new heir to Priderock.

"That monstrous brat." Zira thought, her hate for Nala growing every minute. She was the mate of the murderer of Scar.

She looked over at her daughter, who was asleep beside her.

"Mother?" came a voice. It was Nuka.

"What do you want?" Zira asked.

"I've been thinking, and since Vitani is a girl, and she is younger, isn't it better if I'm the future King, instead of her being Queen."

"You?" Zira spat in disgust. "You pathetic, weak thing. Just get out of my sight Nuka!"

Looking close to tears, the four and half year old cub walked out the cave Zira was in.

Suddenly Zira heard a cry.

"Mother! Help!" Nuka cried.

Zira jumped up and went to where he was. She saw that his back leg was tangled in a vine.

"Can't you ever do anything right Nuka?" she growled, pulling the vine off him.

Suddenly she heard whining and meowing. She realized that Vitani was awake.

"Now look!" Zira roared angrily. "You woke her up!"

"I'm sorry Mother." Nuka whimpered. "I didn't mean to."

"Just get out of here." Zira growled, and walked back to tend to her daughter.

Nuka walked out tears in his eyes.

_"I'll never be able to get her attention."_ Nuka thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala, Shinda and Shani were resting in the Pride's resting place. Nala was about two weeks into her pregnancy now. Rafiki had examined her and told her that she and her cub were healthy.

"Nala?" Shinda asked.

"Hmmm?" Nala asked.

"Did you and Simba decide on the cub's godparents yet?" Shinda asked.

"I was thinking about it but I didn't tell Simba yet. You want to?" Nala asked.

"Of course I do!" Shinda exclaimed.

"Shani?" Nala asked.

"Yes I do." Shani replied. "Tojo does too. He told me."

"Shani," Shinda said, "You don't have a mate yet, and neither does Tojo. It would be better if Alex and I were the godparents."

"It doesn't matter, whether I have a mate or not." Shani snapped.

"She's right." Nala said, looking at between her two cousins.

"So when are you going to choose?" Shinda asked.

"I want to talk to Simba first. But your mother told me that she was interested in being my cub's godparent as well. Her and Hariku." Nala said, looking at Shinda knowingly.

Shinda snorted, "My mother already has Zuri and Anjani. She won't have time for your cub too."

Nala nodded. "You're right. I guess it's either you and Alex, or Shani and Tojo."

"What about us?" came a voice. It was Alex and Tojo.

"Who's going to be godparents for my cub." Nala explained.

"Come on Nala," Tojo said grinning at his cousin. "You know I would be the best godparent."

Nala smiled at him.

"You?" Alex asked. "Shinda and I would be way better. You don't have a mate yet, and you told me that you don't plan on getting one."

"It doesn't matter whether he has a mate or not." Shani said, defending her brother.

"It would be better if the cub had two godparents' who were mates." Shinda said.

"Who do you think Nala?" Tojo asked.

"I still have to talk with Simba first." Nala answered.

"Nala, we should go now. It's time for the hunt." Shani said, getting up.

"You're going hunting?" Tojo asked, feeling protective of his cousin. "Are you sure that you should?"

"Tojo," Nala said, "I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Tojo nodded, but the look in eyes said that he didn't really want her going hunting.

**Hope you enjoyed and reminder that I will only update after I get at least ten reviews for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy. Reminder that this story does not have a main plot line, just a bunch of little stories that explain what happens after my first story (Lion King with A twist). Another reminder that I will only update after I get ten reviews. I did get ten reviews for my last chapter, but that was three reviews from one person. I only count a maximum of two reviews per a person. (And just imagine the Pride's resting place as where the scene took place with Sarafina bathing Nala, and Sarabi trying to clean Simba in the first movie.). Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. **

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Thresh was resting in the big den. He had heard that Nala was pregnant with Simba's cub. His heart ached, wishing it was him and Nala who were mates. He had loved Nala a lot, but she didn't love him back.

_Flashback to around 6 years ago. (During the time of the story, "Lion King With a Twist")_

_Thresh was in the meadow. A few nights ago, Simba had warned him to stay away from Nala, saying that she belonged with him. He wasn't exactly happy with that, but he didn't want to be on bad terms with Simba, knowing he was one of the best fighters of all the young males._

_Thresh got up, and walked back towards Priderock. He bumped into Nala._

"_Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" Thresh asked._

"_I'm fine. It's okay." Nala said smiling at him._

"_Where are you going?" Thresh asked._

"_I want to find Simba. I haven't seen him since morning." Nala replied._

_Thresh felt his heart burning with jealousy. Why out of all lionesses had Simba picked Nala?_

"_I haven't seen him. But if I do, I'll tell him that you're looking for him." Thresh said, masking the jealousy in his voice._

"_Thanks. Have you heard about Tama and Moraan getting together?" Nala asked._

_Thresh was happy that she was having a conversation with him._

"_Yeah, Moraan sounded pretty happy when he told me." Thresh replied._

_Nala laughed, and Thresh smiled at her laugh. It was so sweet and beautiful._

"_I thought Tama would never be brave enough to tell him how she feels, but she did." Nala said._

"_Nala?" came a voice. It was Simba. _

_Thresh winced as he made his way towards them. When he reached them, he gave Nala a loving nuzzle, and she returned it. He gritted his teeth his anger._

"_What are you doing here?" Simba asked._

"_I was looking for you, when I bumped into Thresh." Nala answered._

"_We were just talking." Thresh said._

_Simba nodded, but he was giving him a look that only Thresh could read._

"_Nala, go to the meadow, and I'll meet you there in a minute. I just have to talk to Thresh about the patrol." Simba said._

_Nala nodded, and walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Simba whirled to Thresh, looking furious._

"_I warned you to stay away from Nala." Simba growled._

_Thresh narrowed his eyes. "I just bumped into her while I was walking."_

_Simba narrowed his eyes. "Of course," he said sarcastically, "You bumped into her. You probably went looking for her!"_

"_Don't be ridiculous." Thresh snarled. "Nala even told you that she bumped into me."_

_Simba considered this for a minute. "I'm giving you one last warning. The only thing Nala will be to you is a friend. Nothing more. If you do anything to mine and Nala's relationship, you will pay dearly. Clear?" he asked, in a gruff voice._

_Thresh sighed and nodded. _

"_Now if you don't mind, I have to go find Nala. She's waiting for me." Simba said, giving him one last look before turning, and walking away._

_End of Flashback_

Thresh sighed, not knowing what to do? What could he do? Nala belonged with Simba, and there was nothing he could do to break that up. If he did, Simba would probably rip him into pieces. He had told Nala that he loved her, but she had said that she could never love him back. She loved Simba and she was happy with that.

_"As long as she is happy, I am happy."_ Thresh thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLK

_Nala was walking in some kind of misty, cloudy world. Everything was a mixture of fog and scents of lions she knew. She had to find Simba. Something deep inside her told her that she must find her mate._

_She felt Simba's gentle caress in her cheek, but is disappeared, as she tried to grasp it._

_"Simba?" Nala called, "Simba!"_

_Where was her mate? She was expecting his cub; he couldn't just leave them now._

_Faint images went by her, memories from her past. She saw brief images of her cub hood, images of her and Simba playing together, running through the meadows with Tama and Chumvi, and play wrestling with her father. Why was she seeing these when she had to find Simba?_

_"Simba!" Nala called her voice louder. "Simba! Where are you?"_

_A dreaded feeling came in her stomach. She continued walking forward, she saw something. As she walked closer she realized that is wasn't something, it was someone. It was Simba._

_He was lying down, looking peaceful, not a scar on him, eyes closed. Nala walked up to him and gently shook him. He wouldn't wake up. She tried again and again, and even shook him as hard as she could. He still wouldn't get up. Tears began to blur her vision as she realized that he wasn't breathing._

_"Simba,'' Nala whispered. "Stay with me."_

_He still didn't wake up, but she could feel his whisper around her._

_"Always and forever."_

Nala shot her head up, looking around. Simba was sleeping beside her soundly. She realized that it was the middle of the night. She shuddered at the thought of her mate leaving her alone, but she knew Simba would never do that to her.

Simba stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw that Nala was awake, he immediately lifted his head and looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked, pulling her in closer and nuzzling her.

Nala sighed, "It's just a nightmare. It's okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Simba asked.

Nala shook her head, but she was still feeling scared from the dream. She rested her head in his paws.

"Stay with me." Nala said softly, as she felt herself falling asleep.

Simba bent down and licked the back of her ears, his breath warm against her head.

"Always and forever." Simba whispered in her ear.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Time passed and Nala went further into her pregnancy. She was now showing obvious signs that she was pregnant. Simba was protective of her, and it sometimes drove Nala crazy, but he still insisted. One night, Nala and he were in the cave.

"Nala," Simba asked.

Nala lifted her head from where she was resting it in his paws. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Simba asked.

Nala thought for a minute. "I like Kopa if it was a boy. It means heart, so it says he has good qualities."

Simba nodded, "I like it, but how about Kali? It means fierce."

"I like Kali, but don't you want a son of yours to have a name meaning he has good qualities and a good heart?" Nala asked.

"If we have a son, he's going to be the future king. I want a name that sounds fierce. Kali would be perfect." Simba replied.

"How about a girl?" Nala asked. "How about Malaika? It means angel. Or Luna? It means moon."

Simba thought for a minute. "How about Kiara?"

Nala thought for a second. She imagined her daughter with the name of Kiara.

"It's perfect." Nala said, smiling at him.

Simba looked happy that she had agreed. "Really?"

Nala nodded, and rubbed her muzzle against his.

"So what about a name for a boy?" Simba asked.

"You chose the name if we have a girl, let me choose the name if we have a boy. Please?" Nala asked.

Simba thought for a minute. "Alright, we can name him Kopa if we have a son." He smiled and licked Nala's cheek.

"Alex, Tojo, Shani and Shinda have all been asking me who would be the cub's godparents." Nala said.

Simba laughed. "I know, they told me as well."

"Aunt Kudeka, and Uncle Hariku do to, but they have their own cubs to deal with, so I say it should be either Shinda and Alex, or Tojo and Shani." Nala said.

Simba nodded, "I really don't mind who it is from the four of them. I know all four of them are the best choices we have. How about if we have a girl, Alex and Shinda can be the godparents, and if we have a son, Tojo and Shani can be the godparents?" Simba asked.

Nala nodded. "I like it. This way it's fair to all four of them."

Suddenly Nala smiled.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"Give me your paw." Nala said.

"Why?" Simba asked.

"Simba, just give me your paw." Nala said. She leaned over and took her mates paw in hers and then slid it over her back and onto her stomach.

"Can you feel it?" Nala asked.

Simba concentrated for a minute. Suddenly he felt a kick from a tiny leg.

He felt Nala smiling at him. "Can you feel the cub?"

Simba nodded, smiling at her as he leaned over and nuzzled her stomach.

"I really can't wait until our cub's born, you know." Simba said.

"I know." Nala said, rubbing her muzzle against his cheek. "Neither can I."

One afternoon, about a week or two later Simba found Nala resting under an acacia tree. He went and lay down next to his mate. Nala sighed and rested her head on his mane.

'What is it?" Simba asked.

"It's too hot." Nala replied.

"Do you want to go to Pride rock?" Simba asked.

Nala shook her head. "It's too hot there too."

"Let's go get a drink of water then." Simba said. "You always drink water when the heats too much."

"Simba, I'm not thirsty." Nala said.

"Nala come on." Simba insisted. "You'll feel better."

"Simba!" Nala snapped, "I'm not thirsty."

Simba sighed; Nala had been a bit difficult for the past few days. She was stubborn, which really wasn't a characteristic of hers. He was patient with her, knowing it was because of her pregnancy.

A few days later, Sarafina came to Simba dragging a carcass with her.

"Simba," Sarafina called, approaching him.

"Is anything wrong?" Simba asked his mother in law.

"It's Nala. She's not been eating properly and I'm worried about her. Can you make sure she eats this? I've tried but she won't listen to me." Sarafina replied.

Simba nodded, "Don't worry, I will." Sarafina smiled and gave her son in law a grateful nuzzle.

Simba picked up the antelope and dragged it to where he knew Nala was resting. One the way he ran into Runju.

"Do you know where Nala is?" Runju asked. "I haven't seen her all day, and Sarafina told me that she isn't eating properly. I'm worried about her."

"I'm going to give this to her right now." Simba replied.

Runju nodded and followed him to where Nala was.

"Nala," Simba said, "Your mother told me that you aren't eating properly. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't have to worry. I just wasn't feeling hungry." Nala replied.

"You should be eating." Runju said. "You're pregnant."

"I'll eat when I want to." Nala insisted.

"Which is going to be now," Simba said.

Nala sighed. "I'll eat when I'm hungry Simba."

"Nala you have to eat." Runju said. "You and your cub have to stay healthy."

"Nala," Simba ordered. "Eat,"

Nala sighed and took a bite from the antelope.

"I have to go and finish the patrol now. Just make sure she eats." Runju said to his son in law.

Simba nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

Runju nodded and left Simba to deal with Nala.

**Hope you enjoyed. Remember, I will update after I get ten reviews. And please, remember I won't count three or four reviews from one person, or two reviews from one person saying the same thing. But if you leave two reviews each saying something different about the story, I won't mind. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five and I hope you enjoy. Please review and I will update once I get ten reviews. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. And I've decided that after I get about ten chapters up I will start another story, so I will be writing two stories at a time. I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I get ten reviews. I will try and update every Monday and Thursday, as long as I get ten reviews. **

Nala reached the end of her pregnancy. For the past while, she hadn't been leading the hunting party and Tama hadn't been either since she was also pregnant. Kula was the backup leader with Tama but she was expecting her cub any day now, so Shinda took over as the leader. Shari had given birth to a son a few days ago. She and her mate Amri had named him Haru. Haru had his mother's coloring and his father's dark blue eyes.

Nala was walking back to Priderock after an examination from Rafiki. He had told her that the cub could come any day now. Simba had been makings sure she stayed close to Priderock for the last couple days.

As she neared Priderock, Kareena came running down to her.

"Is there anything wrong?" Nala asked.

"Kula's in labour." Kareena replied. "She went in about two hours ago."

Nala was worried for her friend's safety as well as the cub's safety, as she and Kareena climbed up Priderock. They arrived at the entrance of the den where there family and friends were waiting. Simba greeted her with a nuzzle.

Kula's mate, Chumvi walked out of the nursery den, looking happier than Nala had ever seen him.

"It's a boy." Chumvi announced.

"Congratulations." Simba said smiling at his friend. He knew how badly Chumvi had wanted a son.

"Thanks Simba." Chumvi replied.

"Can we go see them?" Kula's mother, Sarina asked.

Chumvi nodded and everyone walked into the den. Kula was laying down in the middle, licking a dark bundle of fur. She smiled when she saw everyone. Sarina and Rojo went up and nuzzled their daughter.

"His name is Kovu." Kula said nuzzling the cub sleeping in her paws.

Nala watched as Kovu's eyes slowly opened, revealing the same pine green eyes as Chumvi.

"Chumvi, he looks like you." Chumvi's mother, Penda said smiling at her grandson.

Penda was right. Kovu was looked just like his father, with the same fur coloring and eye color. Even the angle of his nose, the way his muzzle was slightly angled was exactly like Chumvi's. The angle of his ears were a bit more like Kula's, but other than that he was exactly like his father.

Sarina lay down by her daughter's side, and Kula placed Kovu in her paws. Kovu whimpered when he couldn't feel his mother, but stopped when Kula nuzzled him. Sarina looked at her grandson lovingly, and licked the top of his head.

"Kula, Rafiki's outside. Kovu still has to be examined like him to make sure he's healthy. Do you want me to go bring him inside?" Kareena asked, with Tonal by her side.

"Yes, please." Kula replied. "Thank you."

In a minute, Rafiki walked in. He looked at Chumvi.

"Congratulations Kula and Chumvi." he said, in his accented voice.

"Thank you Rafiki." Chumvi replied.

Rafiki took Kovu into his arms and began examining him. Kovu began to whine loudly, and Chumvi nuzzled him until he stopped. After a few minutes, Rafiki handed him back to Kula.

"He's perfectly healthy. No worries." Rafiki said smiling at the happy couple.

Soon everyone left the den because Kula was tired from giving birth. Nala gave her friend one more nuzzle, before leaving mother and son to rest.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLK

Nala was resting in the meadow about two weeks later. It was close to midnight, but she was unable to sleep. Her stomach was feeling a bit uncomfortable. A few days ago Tama had given birth to a beautiful daughter. She and Moraan had named her Danyssa. She smiled remembering how excited Ari and Tanabi had been. Both of them had wanted a brother, and were a bit disappointed when they realized Danyssa was a girl, but she could tell that both of them still loved her. She saw Simba making his way towards her.

"Shouldn't you be at Priderock?" Simba asked.

"You're right." Nala said, getting up. Suddenly, an uncomfortable feeling went through her lower stomach and she winced.

"Nala what's wrong?" Simba asked, reaching out to support her.

"I'm fine." Nala said."A pain went through my stomach, but I'm fine."

Simba looked worried. "Let's go back to Priderock."

Nala nodded, and she and Simba slowly made their way back home. Mufasa greeted them at the entrance to their den.

"How are you feeling?" Mufasa asked, nuzzling his daughter in law.

"A bit uncomfortable, but I'll be fine." Nala said.

All three lions walked into the Royal den. Simba opened his mouth to say something when an extreme pain went down Nala's stomach and she gasped in pain, nearly falling down, but Simba immediately balanced her.

"Nala what's wrong?"Mufasa asked.

"Cub coming." Nala gasped out, between gritted teeth.

Simba helped Nala lay down on the ground.

"Dad, go get Sarafina." Simba said, turning to his father.

Mufasa hurried into the big den, and came back with Sarafina and Sarabi.

"Nala," Sarafina said approaching her daughter, nuzzling her.

"Mom, it really hurts." Nala said, her teeth still clenched in pain.

"I know it does." Sarabi said nuzzling her. "But you have to stay calm. If you panic during labour it's going to be harder than it is."

Simba was nuzzling Nala, talking quietly into her ear, trying to keep her calm. It seemed to help a bit.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sarafina asked.

Nala shook her head. "I just need Simba to stay with me."

Sarafina nodded and after giving her one more nuzzle she, Mufasa and Sarabi left.

Simba was still nuzzling and licking her trying to keep her calm, but all Nala could think of was how she was going to deal with the painful hours to come.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

Sarafina was waiting outside along with a lot of other lions. Mufasa had sent Zazu to fetch Runju, who had gone to sleep in the meadow with Hofu.

Runju bounded up the side of Pride rock, with a sleepy Hofu lagging behind him.

"What's going on?" Runju asked, approaching Sarafina.

"You're about to become a grandfather." Sarafina said.

Runju looked worried. "How is she? Is Simba with her?"

Sarafina shook her head. "I don't know, we've been waiting for at least two hours. But Simba is with her"

She looked into the royal den, hoping her daughter and grand cub were okay.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala began licking a wet bundle of fur. The pains of labour were leaving her body, she had never felt so relieved in her life. Nala continued grooming the cub's wet fur. The cub turned, with it's eyes still closed, and Nala could make out the cub's face. She felt Simba knelt down by her side.

"Kiara." Nala breathed, seeing her daughter's face.

"Nala, she's perfect." Simba whispered.

Upon hearing her parent's voices for the first time, Kiara opened her eyes, revealing the same amber red eyes as Simba. Nala bent down and nuzzled her cub and Simba did the same. Kiara let out a small purr, and she felt her heart swelling with love for this tiny infant that belonged to her.

"Simba, she looks like you." Nala said smiling at her daughter.

"But she has your beauty." Simba said, licking Kiara's nose.

Nala looked at Kiara. She was more beautiful than any other lion she has seen. She had Simba's coloring and eyes, but the angle of her nose, her muzzle and ears was all like hers. She was perfect.

Nala bent down licking her cub clean and Kiara let out a small purr nuzzling her head against her mother's chest.

_"I will do anything, __**anything**__ to protect you."_ Nala thought.

Simba lay down next to her, nuzzling and bonding with Kiara. Kiara gently reached up and tapped her father's nose with her tiny fragile paw, and Simba chuckled.

"My little beauty." Simba purred, nuzzling her.

After a while, Simba got up.

"Do you want me to go get the others? They're all probably waiting outside." Simba said, nuzzling his mate. Nala nodded, while still focused on bonding with Kiara.

Simba walked out and Kiara looked around for the presence of her father.

"It's alright, darling." Nala said, in a soothing voice "Daddy's coming back."

Simba came back in, with her their family and friends behind him. Sarafina and Runju were the first ones to approach her. Both of them nuzzled their daughter lovingly.

"Nala, she's beautiful." Sarafina said smiling at her granddaughter. She bent down and nuzzled her, along with Sarabi. Kiara seemed to be a bit alarmed to see so many new faces at once, but at the same time was curious.

"Well, Alex, Shinda," Simba said grinning, "Look's like you two won."

Tojo smiled lovingly at Kiara. "Doesn't matter. I still love her same." He bent down and nuzzled the top of her head.

Shinda lay down next to Nala, and Nala picked Kiara up by the fur on her neck, and placed her in Shinda's paws. Kiara looked up at her godmother with wide eyes, but relaxed when Shinda nuzzled her. Alex stood by her side and his licked niece's forehead. Kiara looked up at Alex a bit confused.

Shinda looked at Kiara lovingly. Her heart swelled with love for her. She already loved Kiara as much as she would love a cub of her own and would do _anything_ to protect her. She bent down and gave her another nuzzle. This innocent little cub knew nothing more than her mother's loving touch and the strong secure presence of her father. Kiara began to whine and Nala took her back into her paws.

"Well Hofu, what do you think?" Simba asked smiling. "You're an uncle now." Kiara's ears perked up at the sound of Simba's voice.

Hofu was looking at Kiara curiously. He himself was still a cub, but he was an uncle. He walked closer to her and gently nudged her head with his nose. Kiara let out a small meow. Sarabi brought Ajjali, who had been sleeping into the den. Ajjali ran to where Nala was lying down, with Kiara in her paws.

"What's her name?" Ajjali asked looking from her brother to her sister in law. Simba looked at Nala and Nala nodded

"Her name," Simba said, "Is Kiara."

"It suits her perfectly." Hariku said smiling at Kiara, with Kudeka, Anjani, and Zuri by his side.

"Simba do you want to present her in the morning? Or do you want to do her presentation in a few days?" Mufasa asked.

Simba thought for a second. "I say we should do with in the morning. Are you feeling okay enough Nala?"

Nala nodded. "I am, we can do her presentation in the morning."

"Nala you need to rest now. Both you and Kiara." Runju said, nuzzling Kiara.

Nala nodded. "I know I do. I'll be okay after I get a few hours of sleep."

Runju and Sarafina nuzzled their daughter, and everyone left. Simba went to talk to Zazu, to tell him to tell Rafiki that the presentation would be taking place. Nala felt Kiara nudging her while whining and she knew that her cub wanted to feed. Nala placed her by her side so Kiara could nurse from her.

In a few minutes, Simba walked back into the den and lay down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Simba asked licking and nuzzling her.

"Much better, but I'm tired." Nala said. She picked Kiara up and put her back in her paws. Kiara was slowly beginning to sleep again.

"Go to sleep." Simba said, softly. "You need rest. Both of you do." He leaned closer and licked the top of Kiara's head.

Nala nodded. Kiara was asleep in her paws and he lay her head down on top of her daughter's. Simba was still beside them, and she felt him nuzzle her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

When Simba opened his eyes, it was close to a while before sunrise. Nala and Kiara were still asleep. He looked at the sleeping form of his daughter in Nala's paws.

"_I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I won't lose another cub."_ Simba said, his for a minute he thought of Nala's last pregnancy, but he quickly shook the thought out of his mind.

Kiara began to stir and Simba nuzzled her. Kiara looked up at Simba, her amber red eyes curious.

"Good morning my little beauty." Simba said, smiling at her. Kiara let out a small purr and tapped him with her paw. Nala moved her head in her sleep, and Kiara rolled out of her mother's grasp, and began to whine.

Simba picked her up, and placed her in his paws. It was his first time holding his cub. He felt Kiara nuzzling her head against his mane. Simba licked the top of her head. He bent down and nuzzled her. She was the Pridelands's future Queen, his heir. He smiled as he thought of how she would look like when she was older. He would watch her grow up, teach her how to hunt and fight and then hand her off to a mate of her own, but he doubted he could find a lion could enough for his precious cub.

Nala slowly opened her eyes and felt around for Kiara. When she couldn't feel her she shot her head up but relaxed when she realized Kiara was in Simba's paws. When Kiara saw her mother she began to whine.

"I think she's hungry." Simba said, handing Kiara back to his mate. Nala placed Kiara at her side so she could nurse.

"I'm going to the waterhole. It's almost time for her presentation." Simba said, giving his mate a nuzzle before standing up. Nala nodded and Simba walked out of the den.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Reminder that I will only update once I get ten reviews and please remember what I said last chapter. Sorry for those of you who wanted Simba and Nala to have Kopa, but remember this is part of the Lion King with a Twist series so who knows if Simba and Nala might have a son? :) And the pronunciation of Danyssa is (Da-nis-sa). And my next story, "Sibling Jealousy" is coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter 2 and please review. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted Kopa instead of Kiara. Personally, I'm a die-hard fan of Kiara being Simba and Nala's daughter. So here's chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy. Lion King belongs to Disney not me. I've decided not to wait until I get ten reviews for each chapter. Now I plan on updating every Monday and Thursday as long as I have an average amount of reviews.**

The sun rose over the Pridelands marking the beginning of a new day. All the animals were heading toward Priderock for the presentation of the new Princess. Rafiki was already at Priderock, waiting for all animals to gather under it. Some of the Pride members had decided to watch from the bottom of Priderock with the other animals to get a better glimpse of the presentation, though they knew that they could always see her anytime they wanted in Priderock. Runju, Sarafina, Mufasa and Sarabi had all decided to watch from the base of the Priderock.

All the animals had gathered and Rafiki was waiting for the King and Queen to bring Kiara out. Simba and Nala walked out of the den, with Kiara in Nala's mouth. Rafiki embraced the Royal couple, and took Kiara from Nala's grasp. He held her high above his head for all the cheering animals to see.

Simba watched happily while his daughter was presented. It was the dawning of a new era. He could sense all his ancestors watching him, his daughter and his lands. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, and let the wind whip his mane around. He felt Nala smiling at him. Nala watched proudly as Kiara was being presented.

Mufasa watched the happy family from where he was standing. He saw the proudness in Nala's eyes and the happiness on Simba's face. He thought about all the grief and pain he had given them. He knew that Simba and Nala were stronger than him, and their daughter would be too. Against all odds, they had survived and had gone back to their normal lives. Guilt washed over him. He tried to ignore, wanting to be happy on the day of his granddaughter's presentation.

As Rafiki held the Princess in his hands, he could sense something great in her. He could tell that Kiara would be a wonderful strong Queen, and that they had happy times coming. She would rule the Pridelands well. Once the presentation was over, he lowered Kiara down and rubbed some fruit juice on her forehead. Kiara looked up with wide eyes, but smiled when Nala came closer and rubbed her cheek against hers, and Simba rub his head against hers.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Back in the Outlands Zira was pacing. He had sent one of her lionesses, Hashi back into the Pridelands to check if Nala had given birth yet. Hashi had gone in because she was a master at hiding and sneaking around other lions. A while later, Hashi came back to the den Zira was in.

"Has Nala given birth yet?" Zira asked.

"Yes, the ceremony just finished." Hashi replied.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Zira asked. She was worried it was a boy. If Nala had given birth to a boy, Vitani would have a hard time over powering him.

"It's a girl." Hashi answered, and Zira relaxed. There was a new Princess. She didn't have to worry.

"_Just wait Simba. Someday you, your mate and your daughter will all die. I promise you that." _ Zira thought, an evil smile on her face.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

For the next few days, all Nala did was rest. When she felt strong enough to leave the den, she began leading the hunting party again. When both she and Simba were busy, there was always a lioness to watch over Kiara. Usually it was Shinda, Shani, Simba's parents, her parents or her aunt or uncle. If all of them were busy, she would leave Kiara in the crèche.

It was hard for Nala to leave Kiara, and she knew it must be harder for Simba to leave her since sometimes he was busy for the whole day. He usually hurried back to Priderock when he was done his royal duties and the patrol so he could be with Kiara. She had never realized a cub could bring so much joy to her life. If she wasn't hunting, she always had Kiara with her. She would spend time playing with her cub, tickling Kiara with her nose or grooming her.

She had never seen Simba happier in her whole life. He seemed to be young again when he was with their daughter, like the true hero he was. If Kiara wasn't napping during the time he was at Priderock, she was always with Simba.

One night, both she and Simba were in the den when Kiara fell asleep. Kiara was in Nala's paws, and Nala had laid her head protectively over her daughter's. Simba was asleep beside her.

In the middle of the night she woke up and looked around. A shape caught her eye. There was a dark figure of a lioness in front of her.

"What are you doing? It isn't even dawn yet." Nala hissed, to the figure, thinking it was a lioness from the Pride.

"Don't panic, I was just admiring your cub." The lioness said.

Nala looked at how close she was to Kiara, the way her muzzle was bent near the scruff of her daughter's neck. She realized what the lioness was trying to do.

"You were trying to take Kiara!" Nala snarled, and sprang to her paws ready to fight to death to protect her cub. "Simba! Do something!"

Before Simba even had a chance to wake up, the lioness turned and ran out, but just before she did, she said, "Just wait Nala. Someday you will lose everyone you have ever loved." With that the lioness was gone.

Nala lay back down next to her family, but she was terrified at the thought of losing Kiara. She checked to make sure she was alright. Then she shook her mate awake. Simba sleepily opened his eyes. When he saw Nala's face, he raised his head.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked, pulling her face in closer and nuzzling her. "Nightmare?"

Nala shook her head, "Some lioness was trying to take Kiara."

"What?" Simba gasped whirling his head around.

"She's gone now, but when I woke up she was trying to kidnap her. When I got up, she ran off, but she told me someday I'll lose everyone one I have ever loved." Nala said, burying her face into his chest.

"Nala, are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Simba asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Nala insisted.

"She's gone now, but it all might just have been a dream." Simba said, nuzzling her.

Nala sighed, "It wasn't a dream."

"She's gone now. Go to sleep, I won't let anything happen to Kiara, I promise." Simba said.

Nala picked Kiara back up and placed her in between Simba and her. Kiara began to whine, but stopped when she felt her mother and father nuzzling her. Nala lay her head next to Kiara, with Simba on Kiara's other side. She tried, but she just couldn't fall asleep. Not after some lioness tried to take her cub.

As dawn approached she finally fell asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Shani was in the den, with Kiara in her paws. Nala had asked her to watch her saying that she was tired, and Shani had happily agreed. Nala had also told her what had happened to her last night and about how the lioness had tried to take Kiara. Shani had told her cousin that it may have been a dream, which was probably the reason Simba hadn't made an announcement to the Pride. Kiara was sleeping as Tojo walked into the den.

"Where's Nala?" Tojo asked, giving Kiara a lick on the forehead.

'Sleeping, she was tired." Shani replied.

"Is she feeling okay?" Tojo asked settling down next to her. Shani told him what Nala had told her.

"It was probably a dream." Tojo said.

"I know, but Nala says it wasn't." Shani said, thoughtfully.

Just then Kiara rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart." Tojo said, nuzzling his niece.

Kiara rubbed her forehead against her uncle's, and then nuzzled her head against Shani's chest. She rolled onto her back, and lifted her head, looking for Nala.

"It's okay Kiara. Mommy's sleeping." Shani said. Kiara didn't seem to her aunt's words because Alex walked into the den, with Mufasa behind him. Kiara made a sound in her throat, wanting Alex and Mufasa to come.

Both of them made their way towards them and nuzzled Kiara, and Kiara let out a happy purr.

"Did you hear what happened to Nala?" Alex asked, "Simba told me while we were patrolling."

"I think she just had a dream and Simba does too." Mufasa said.

"So do us," Tojo replied.

Nala walked into the den and walked over to where they were. Kiara let out a squeal of delight when she saw her mother. Nala gave Kiara's face a lick.

"Nala," Mufasa said, "Are you sure what happened last night wasn't a dream?"

"Yes, I'm sure."Nala insisted. "Someone really tried to kidnap Kiara."

"Nala it was probably a dream." Tojo said, giving his cousin a nuzzle. Nala looked at him in exasperation.

"It wasn't a dream! I know it wasn't!" Nala exclaimed.

"Why would a lioness in our pride try to kidnap Kiara?" Alex asked.

Nala looked at him. "Maybe, the lioness wasn't from our Pride."

TLKTLTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and Runju were walking back to Priderock. He had just finished telling Runju what had happened.

"It was probably a nightmare." Runju said, "Nala's protective of Kiara."

"I know, but she says it wasn't a dream. I can't make an announcement to the Pride because it may have all just been a dream. I don't want to embarrass her." Simba said.

Runju thought for a minute. The last time he hadn't believed Nala had nearly killed her.

"I'm sure it was a dream," Runju said softly. They had reached Priderock by now. "But the last time I didn't believe Nala ... it didn't end up well."

Simba's face went a bit hard, but he didn't say anything. Both of them walked into the den to see Nala, Mufasa, Shani, Alex and Tojo with Kiara.

Simba walked towards them and nuzzled Kiara. Kiara let out a giggle. Simba then turned to his mate and gave Nala a quick nuzzle.

"Feeling better." Simba asked. Nala nodded.

"Nala are you sure what happened last night wasn't a dream." Runju asked his daughter.

"Yes!" Nala said, sounding exasperated. "No one seems to believe me, including you." She added giving Simba a glare.

"Nala," Simba said "How can you be sure it wasn't a dream? Why would a lioness in our Pride try to take Kiara?"

"What if the lioness wasn't from our Pride? What if it was one of Zira's lionesses?" Nala asked.

Mufasa and the other males exchanged a look. "We patrolled the borders this morning. There was no difference from the patrol the evening before." Mufasa said.

Nala sighed, "I don't know who it was. All I know is that she was trying to take Kiara." She pulled Kiara closer to her.

"I'll tell Zazu to organize a flying squad to keep a keener eye out. We'll see if there's any suspicious activity." Simba said.

Nala nodded, glad that he was taking some action.

**Hope you enjoyed and please, please, please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 and please review. Reminder that I will try and update every Monday and Thursday as long as I get an average amount of reviews. I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Simba was walking back to Priderock. It had been about two weeks since the Nala's little incident during the night. The nights after had been peaceful and undisturbed. Simba was still convinced that it had been a dream, and he could tell that Nala was beginning to think so as well. As he neared Priderock, Sarabi came running towards him, looking frantic.

"Mom what's wrong?" Simba asked.

"It's Kiara." Sarabi said. "She's gone!"

"What!" Simba exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Nala left Kiara in the den sleeping for a few minutes, just to go to the waterhole. When she came back, Kiara was gone." Sarabi said trying to keep calm.

Simba sprinted up Priderock to find several lions in front of the entrance to the royal den. Nala was there as well, crying into Sarafina's shoulder, while Sarafina was trying to keep her calm.

"Nala what happened?" Simba asked reaching towards his mate.

"I only left her for a few minutes. I came right back, but Kiara was gone!" Nala said, tears streaming down her face. She buried her face into Simba's mane, and Simba tried to comfort her.

"She's not in any of the dens." Runju said approaching them. "Me and Ishan checked." Runju nuzzled Nala, but Nala didn't lift her head from Simba's mane.

"We have to organize search parties. Anyone who kidnapped her would be smart enough not to keep her at Priderock." Simba said trying to keep calm, while still holding Nala. He had already lost one cub, he couldn't lose Kiara as well.

"What if it was Zira?" Mufasa asked.

"I can't blame her without having the right evidence." Simba said, "But Zazu, get your best flyers to fly around the Outlands to make sure she doesn't have Kiara. The rest of us will search here."

"Of course your Highness." Zazu said and sped away.

The Pride began to walk down Priderock looking for the Princess. Nala could barely bring herself to walk. Her cub was somewhere all alone.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLK TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Hashi crossed the border into the Pridelands. Kiara was dangling from her mouth. Zira had ordered her to kidnap Kiara, and she had done her job successfully. Hashi had been terrified that one of the Pride members would have spotted her, but she had managed to slip away un noticed.

Hashi sighed, she didn't really want to kidnap Kiara. She wanted to get revenge on Simba, not Kiara, but if she said a word to Zira, she would be killed.

"_I shouldn't be taking an innocent cub."_ Hashi thought.

"Did you get her?" came a voice.

It was Zira along with many other lionesses, who had been eagerly waiting her return.

"Yes,"Hashi announced placing Kiara on the floor. The cub was whimpering.

"Let me kill her." Zira said stepping forward, her eyes filled with hate.

-_"I can't let this happen"_ Hashi thought. "Zira, wait!" Hashi cried,

"What?" Zira snorted.

"We can't kill Kiara." Hashi said stepping forward.

"What do you mean?" Zira growled at her.

"We can gain from her. We could raise her up as your daughter. She would be Vitani's sister. Teach her how wrong Simba is. Then when the time comes for Simba to die, we can tell him what happened to Kiara. He'll be heart broken." Hashi said.

Zira thought for a moment. She could raise Kiara up to hate her father. Then when Simba was just about to die, they would tell him what really happened to Kiara. She smiled thinking of the pain and hurt his face would show just before he died. Then she would tell Kiara the truth just before she killed her as well. Nala wouldn't be able to survive without both her daughter and mate. "Interesting," she murmured.

"So you won't kill her?" one of the lionesses asked.

"No," Zira announced. "Not for now at least. Hashi take Kiara into the den you sleep in."

Nodding Hashi walked into the small cave she slept in, while the other lionesses went hunting. The den was bit isolated from where the rest of the pride was but it worked for their advantage, in case Simba ever did come searching for the den, they wouldn't find her.  
Kiara was feeling quite confused. She remembered being with her mother, then waking up to being carried by someone who wasn't her mother. Where was Nala? Why wasn't she with her? She had heard voices but neither of them belonged to her mother. Where was she?

Hashi settled down with Kiara next to her. Kiara was whining loudly and it began to annoy her. She bent down and gave the cub a quick nuzzle, but she didn't stop.

"QUIET!" Hashi roared at her.

Kiara stared back at her, eyes terrified. Eyes that immediately filled with tears. She was terrified. Who was this lion? Where was her mother? Where was her father? Why weren't they with her? She didn't want to be with this lion. Her aunts and uncles weren't here either, neither were her grandparents. She wanted to be back with them. But more than anything, she wanted Nala. Nala was always with her, why wasn't she here now? She began to cry, wanting nothing more than her mother to be with her.

Hashi looked at Kiara. Her amber eyes were terrified and filled with tears. Guilt washed over her.

"Sshhhh, it's okay." Hashi whispered pulling her in closer.

Kiara relaxed a bit, but still didn't seem completely happy with her.

Hashi pulled her in closer, cradling her in her paws, trying to get her to sleep. Soon Kiara drifted off.

"_This is wrong. A cub shouldn't be paying. Simba should. Not an innocent cub."_ Hashi thought. She thought of her own mother, Eshna. She had died when Hashi had been younger, and left Hashi all alone. What would her mother say if she was alive and knew that her own daughter tried to take someone's cub. If she took Kiara away from Nala, it would be like Kiara was orphaned.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKT

Alex and Tojo were searching in the Pridelands, and there was still no sign of the Princess. Tojo felt sick with worry. Some lion had kidnapped his innocent niece. If something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to survive.

"Any signs of her Tojo?" Alex asked.

Tojo shook his head, he was too worried to answer what he said. Where was Kiara? Where was his precious little niece?

Alex was drenched with worry. What if something had happened to Kiara? She was probably with Zira.

Simba, Mufasa, Runju, Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina hurried towards them.

"Any signs of her?" Sarabi asked.

"No," Tojo said shaking his head.

"Simba, Zira probably has her. I say we should all go into the Outlands right now and kill her." Alex growled, extending his claws at the thought of Zira harming Kiara.

"Zazu and his companions flew in there, and there was no sign of Kiara They were all out hunting." Simba said.

"They have her. I know they do!" Tojo exclaimed.

"I won't blame anyone without the right evidence!" Simba said firmly, "Not even Zira."

"Why? It's Zira, what if she has Kiara?" Mufasa asked.

Simba's voice went a bit more soft, "I will never blame anyone for anything without the proper evidence. You all know why I won't. There's no evidence that Zira has Kiara, but I'm not saying that Zira doesn't have Kiara either."

"But what if she has Kiara?" Alex insisted.

"No, I won't blame anyone without the proper evidence!" Simba growled.

"Simba, be reasonable." Sarabi said. "Zira hates you."

"I'm not saying that Zira doesn't have Kiara. I-" Simba began but was cut off by Nala.

"Does it really matter?" Nala cried. "Someone has my baby! She's probably terrified now, and you're all here arguing about Zira!" She collapsed on the floor crying. Simba went over to where she was and tried to comfort her, whispering something in her ears while nuzzling her. Nala calmed down.

"Simba if you don't go and confront Zira, I will." Tojo said narrowing his eyes.

Simba sighed, Kiara might be with Zira and she was all that mattered to Simba. He would never be able to live if something happened to Kiara. And it was a good guess that Zira did have Kiara, after all she did hate him and Nala.

"I'll go, and see if I can talk to her." Simba said.

"You're not going alone. I'm coming with you." Nala said getting up.

"No, Nala," Simba said, "I don't want to risk getting you hurt."

"I'm coming." Nala insisted and gave him a look to tell him that nothing he said would change her mind.

"Then, I'm coming too." Alex said, and Tojo nodded saying that he would be there as well.

"We are too." Mufasa said with Runju by his side.

"Where are you going?" came a voice. Simba turned to see many of the members of the Pride including Shani, Shinda, Kula, Chumvi, Ishan, Danya and many more coming towards them.

"Any signs of her?" Nala asked, and to her disappointment, no one said yes.

"Where are you going?" Shinda asked. Simba explained to everyone about his theory about Zira being responsible for Kiara's disappearance.

"We're coming too." Shani and Shinda both said. Kula, Chumvi, Tama, Amri, Moraan and Shari also stepped forward. Many others were about to volunteer to come when Simba stopped them.

"I don't want to many to come. The number we have is just fine." Simba said.

"What if Zira attacks while we're there?" Sarafina asked her son in law.

"Zazu will be flying overhead. Just in case there will be an attack, Zazu will fly back and tell you. I want the Pride to be ready." Simba said.

Nodding, the lions who weren't coming headed back to Priderock to tell the others the news. Those who were going to go to the Outlands, stayed.

"We should get a drink of water first. You know how dry the Outlands are." Chumvi said. The group nodded in agreement and headed towards the Waterhole. Simba was about to leave with them when he noticed that Nala wasn't moving.

"Nala?" Simba walked towards his mate and nudged her.

"I can't lose Kiara. We already lost one cub, I won't lose Kiara as well." Nala whispered.

Simba pulled her in closer, and Nala buried her face into his mane. Simba licked the top of her head.

"We won't lose her, I promise." Simba said.

After a minute Nala pulled back from his embrace. "Let's go then." Nala said, and walked towards the waterhole.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

Zira walked into the cave that Hashi and Kiara were in.

"Hashi?" Zira asked.

"Yes Zira?" Hashi replied.

"I thought about your plan." Zira began, "I think it is a good idea. We'll raise Kiara and teach her how terrible her father really is."

"Wonderful." Hashi replied.

"Simba might come looking here. I want you to move to the very back of the cave. There's a crevice and you and Simba's brat can fit in there." Zira ordered.

Hashi nodded, and moved herself and Kiara to the crevice. She fit perfectly, and it was a bit more warm.

"If Simba comes, will you fight him?" Hashi asked.

Zira thought for a minute. "Maybe, but if there is a fight, don't leave the cave. Guard the brat."

Hashi nodded and Zira walked out of the cave.

Hashi looked down at Kiara. _"We shouldn't be taking you from your parents. But if I try to take you back Zira will kill me."_

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK 

As Nala walked towards the Outlands, she was drenched with worry. Did Zira have her daughter? Was Kiara okay? She was probably terrified now, Nala had never really left her alone and now she was alone for the first time in her life. Had they killed her? The thought made a shudder go down Nala's spine, and she squeezed the idea out of her head.

_"Great Kings above, protect your heir."_ Nala thought looking up at the sky.

**Hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review. So what do you think will happen to Kiara? Will Zira raise her and brainwash her? Will Simba and Nala reunited with their daughter? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 and please review. Reminder that Lion King does not belong to me, it belongs to the Disney Company.**

The group crossed the Prideland border, into the barren Outlands. Nala looked around and memories immediately flashed through her head. She remembered he exile, the harsh conditions of living in the Outlands and the effort it took to survive all day. She looked at Simba, Kula, and Chumvi and she could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Keep an eye out for Zira." Simba ordered.

The lions searched around in a big group until Shinda froze.

"Shinda, what's wrong?" Amri asked.

"Listen," Shinda said straining her ears. "It sounds like footsteps."

Nala strained her ears to listen; Sure enough she could hear footsteps than belonged to lions. Suddenly a lioness crashed through a bush, and Nala knew immediately who it was.

"Zira," Simba growled. Snarls and growls erupted from the Pridelander lions.

"Why hello Simba." Zira sneered. Zira's followers came up to her defence.

"Where is she Zira?" Simba snarled. "I know you have my daughter."

"Why would I have your little brat?" Zira asked in a confused voice. Zira knew no matter what, she had to deny that she had Kiara. Her pride wasn't ready to take on Simba's pride yet. They were still training.

Nala growled at her. How dare she call her cub a brat!

"Drop the act Zira." Simba said, in a deadly voice "Tell me where Kiara is or we are going to have a fight."

"Does it all have to end in violence? After all that is how you murdered your innocent uncle. Beside's I don't have your daughter. What happened to her to make you think that I have her?" Zira sighed.

Simba looked at her. Was she telling her the truth?

"If you really don't have Kiara, let us search around where your pride lives. After all you don't have anything to hide, _do you?_" Simba asked.

"Of course. I just want to get this over with. Hurry up and go look. You'll see that your daughter isn't here." Zira said doing her best to sound annoyed. She knew they would never be able to find where Hashi was hiding. Zira had chosen the best hiding spot for her.

Simba nodded and looked at his Pride. "Stay in groups."

The lions nodded while still giving Zira an evil look. It was obvious they blamed Zira for their princess's disappearance.

Simba's pride started heading towards the living area of the Outlanders. As Simba neared the place, he saw a few cubs playing, but none of them were Kiara. Kiara wasn't even old enough to walk yet. He saw Vitani with a lioness and he narrowed his eyes. There would be no way that he would let Vitani take Kiara's rightful throne, even if he had to die making sure.

He and his Pride checked a couple caves, but there were no signs of Kiara, but they didn't give up yet.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Hashi was in the den, nervous. She was still hidden in the crevice. A lioness named Dura had told her that Simba's pride was on his way. Kiara woke up from her nap and began to whine wanting her mother. It took Hashi a couple minutes and a lot of patience to settle her down.

She heard footsteps by the entrance and she froze. She silently prayed that Kiara would also stay silent.

"Is she here?" Hashi recognized the voice. It belonged to Shinda.

"No," Hashi also recognized this voice. It belonged to Mufasa. Kiara was wriggling around in her paws trying to see who was talking. Hashi put her paw on her trying to get her to stop.

"Did you find her? She isn't in any other caves." a new voice that just entered the den. Hashi was dreading this voice, hoping she wouldn't enter her cave. It was Nala.

Kiara heard her mother's voice and immediately began squeaking and mewing wanting Nala to come to her. Hashi put her paw over her mouth, silencing her. Kiara struggled try to push her paw away, but she was too little.

"I'm afraid not, dear." Mufasa said.

"Where could she be then? We checked everywhere. She's probably terrified now." Nala said and her voice sounded a bit choked.

Guilt washed over Hashi. She knew Nala must be devastated without her cub. Kiara struggled harder under her paw. She knew if she took her paw away, she would start screaming for Nala.

"Nala is she here?" a new voice asked. Simba! Hashi shuddered, if Simba found her with Kiara, her end would not be pretty.

"No, she isn't." Nala replied. Kiara was now thrashing frantically. She had heard both her mother and father.

"Then she isn't here. I'm surprised that Zira wasn't lying." Simba said his voice heavy with sadness.

Hashi was tempted to come out of her hiding place and give Kiara back to her parents. Simba and Nala deserved a punishment, but Kiara didn't. She was too young and innocent. But if she gave Kiara back, Zira would kill her for sure.

"Then let's go." Shinda said, and Hashi heard the group leaving. Once they were a safe distance away, Hashi released her paw from Kiara's mouth.

Kiara was crying, with tears streaming down her face. She had heard her mother and father. When she tried to call for them, the lioness had covered her mouth. Why didn't she want her to call for her mother? Why were they taking her away from her parents?

Hashi tried to calm Kiara down, but the cub still continued wailing. Zira walked in a while later. Kiara was still crying.

"Well done Hashi." Zira praised. "They believe that we don't have Kiara."

"Thank you," Hashi said while still trying to keep Kiara's crying down. The more she tried comforting her the harder she cried.

Zira looked at Kiara, and roared at her so loud that even Hashi got scared. Kiara froze looking at Zira, trembling with fear.

"That shut you up, didn't it?" Zira sneered leaning closer to Kiara. Kiara whimpered.

Zira left the den, leaving Hashi and Kiara alone. Kiara quietly cried herself to sleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala was in the Royal den. They had looked everywhere for Kiara, but hadn't found her. Simba had sent Zazu to send a word out to neighboring Pride's after they had returned from the Outlands. Every reply was they hadn't found her. She now assumed that a rogue must have taken her cub. Would she ever reunite with Kiara?

Simba walked into the den, and lay down next to his mate. Simba and Nala both couldn't find the words to speak.

"I told you that night wasn't a dream. But no one believed me." Nala said after awhile.

After another moment of silence Simba said, "I'm a fail. As a father, a mate, and a King. I couldn't protect Kiara or you during your first pregnancy. And I couldn't make sure that rogues didn't enter our Pridelands."

"It isn't your fault." Nala said, but there were still tears rolling down her eyes. She buried her face into Simba's mane. Nala felt Simba rubbing his muzzle against her cheek. Both of them held onto each other, seeking comfort.

"I thought for sure that Zira would have her." Nala said. "But she didn't. A rogue must have taken her. How are we going to track that rogue down?" Her voice was shaking with tears.

Simba felt broken, but he was determined to keep searching. "I won't give up. I promise."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLK

Sarabi was in the cave with Ajjali and Mufasa. There search in the Outlands had failed, Kiara wasn't there. She closed her eyes remembering her granddaughter. A smile went up her face as she remembered holding Kiara in her paws, how she would giggle when she tickled her belly with her nose, or when Mufasa let her play with his mane. She remembered Kiara giving Ajjali's nose a curious tap.

"Mom, we're going to find Kiara right?" Ajjali asked, and Sarabi looked at her, but she was unable to answer her cub's question.

"We'll try our best Ajjali." Mufasa said gently. 'Right now, we have to help Nala and Simba. Both of them are devastated."

Ajjali nodded, but her eyes were full of sadness.

TLKTLKTLKLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"Runju, where could she be?" Sarafina asked. She and Runju were in the den. It was night, and the Pride was beginning to fall asleep. Hofu was already asleep in her paws.

"A rogue probably took her. Now we have to find a way to track the rogue down." Runju replied. Sarafina nodded, but his heart was aching for her granddaughter.

"Sarafina," Runju said, "I heard Nala talking with Simba. She said something about 'losing another cub.' What do you think she meant by that?"

Sarafina looked at him, "What? What else did they say?"

Runju shook his head. "That's all I heard. Nala said, 'I can't lose Kiara as well.' "

Sarafina looked confused. "Are you sure you heard her right? Kiara was her first pregnancy, wasn't she?"

"Of course, she never announced another pregnancy before Kiara." Runju said.  
"Unless she was pregnant before but didn't tell us." Sarafina said thinking hard.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Runju asked.

"You know she isn't as close as she used to be." Sarafina said looking at him sadly, "Not after her exile."

Runju nodded, he still thought that he didn't deserved a daughter as good as Nala or Nala's forgiveness. He had given her so much grief and pain. He had even told her that he would be happier without her. He could never take that back. It had hurt Nala too much, and he knew Nala still remembered it.

"Kiara's was born three years after they became mates. Nala might have been pregnant during that time and not told us. If she was, then she lost the cub during that time." Sarafina said.

"But if she was ever to lose a cub during her pregnancy, she would have to take a bad injury. Nothing happened to her like that during the time they were mates. There was no way for Nala to be pregnant during the time they were mates. Do you think she got pregnant before they became mates?" Runju asked.

Sarafina gasped, "What? No, no, no." Sarafina shook her head. "And who knows if Nala was talking about a cub, when she said 'I can't lose Kiara as well.'? She may have been talking about some friend of hers that she was really close to."

"You're right." Runju said, "I might have been hearing wrong and who knows if I had, Nala had been talking about another cub."

Sarafina licked his cheek, "Right now we have to focus on finding Kiara. She's so young and she has to be with Nala.''

Runju nodded and soon both he and Sarafina were asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLK

Shinda got up early that morning. Her sleep had been full of nightmares about Kiara. Last night she had cried herself to sleep, and Alex did his best to comfort her. She knew that he was devastated as well. Both she and Alex loved Kiara more than anything, she was a daughter to them, but now she was gone. She wasn`t ready to give up, and Alex wasn't either. She wanted nothing more than to be able to hold Kiara in her paws and tell her that everything was alright, and that she was here, so nothing would happen to her.

_"But she isn't here. Kiara where are you?" _ Shinda thought.

**Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned to see what happens. PLEASE, PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine and please review. And a shout out to Tron0602's story The Tale of Two Kings. You should read it, it's a great story. Anyway, here's chapter nine and please review.**

Nala was in the den by herself, thinking about her daughter. Nala closed her eyes and an image of her daughter hit her so vividly that she shot her head up. She could remember every detail of Kiara's beautiful face. The way her amber red eyes would light up when Nala returned to her from hunting, the contented look on her face when she groomed her, and the way she giggled when Nala tickled her. She remembered Kiara tapping her nose, and nuzzling her head against her chest. She remembered holding Kiara against her muzzle when they slept at night. Nala had always fallen asleep listening to the steady sound of her daughter's breathing, like it was a lullaby. It had all been such simple things, but now they seemed like precious treasures just like Kiara was. A smile went up Nala's face when she remembered how Kiara's eyes reflected her mates. Every time that she had looked at Kiara, it had reminded her of Simba, and when her mate was too busy with his royal duties to be with them, Nala had held Kiara in her paws, holding on to a piece of Simba.

She had thought for sure that Zira would have had Kiara; after all she did hate her and Simba. But she hadn't been there. Simba and a few others had searched even further than the area the Outlanders lived in, just in case Zira had moved Kiara away from the Pride to keep Simba from finding her. They had spent a whole day looking for her, but she wasn't there. Where was she? If a rogue had taken her, it was near impossible to find her. How many rogues were out there? How could they track which one had Kiara and if a rogue did have Kiara, which direction had they gone? Nala wanted nothing more than to get Kiara back, but even more than that, she wanted Kiara to be safe, wherever she was.

_"Great sprits above protect your heir."_ Nala thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLK

Hashi had made her mind up; she was going to return Kiara. She couldn't tell anyone of her plan, fearing that if she did, they would tell Zira. But her plan was to sneak Kiara out of the Outlands during the night. She would return Kiara back into the Royal den, just the way she had taken her in the first place. Kiara's whines would wake up the King and Queen, but they would be too busy bonding with Kiara to notice her running away from Priderock. Her biggest problem was Zira. She was scared of what she could do when she found out that Kiara was gone. But she figured that she would deal with that when she had to.

Kiara was still awake in her paws. It was past midnight, but Hashi hadn't been able to put her to sleep. Carefully she shifted and got up. Kiara squeaked and mewed wondering why it had gotten so cold all of a sudden. Hushing her, Hashi picked her up and carried her out of the den. She trotted as fast as she could towards the border. Soon she was in the Pridelands, and she could feel her heart thumping hard against chest. Kiara was squeaking loudly.

"Oh my A rogue!" she heard a voice say. Zazu! "I must go inform the King!"

Hashi felt panicked. She would be killed if she was in the Pridelands and Simba would give her an extra painful death if she found her with Kiara. She decided the best thing she could do was hide near some bushes.

Hashi moved forward a few bushes before hiding again. She was now panicking even more. If the Pridelander lions saw her, it would be over. Kiara was crying out loudly by now, and Hashi stopped to comfort and soothe her. Now, she was able to soothe her much more quickly. Kiara was getting used to Hashi.

Back at Priderock, the King and Queen were asleep along with most of the Pride. Simba had held Nala as she had wept for Kiara that night. He let her cry into his mane, while he stroked and soothed her, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek, running his paw along the back of her neck.

"Sire!" Zazu cried flying into the Royal den. He usually didn't go into the den unless it was an emergency.

Simba shot his head up and jumped to his feet. "What is it Zazu?" Nala was waking up beside him.

"Rogues in the Pridelands. Well, there was only one, but there may have been more. She was probably with companions. She was carrying something in her mouth, a small prey I think."

Simba turned to Nala. "Go rally the Pride. This rogue may have been the same rogue that took Kiara. Warn the lionesses to keep an eye out on the cubs. I'm going to go deal with her."

"You're not going alone. What if they attack you?" Nala asked. "Take my father, Alex, your father or Tojo. Anyone will be willing to come."

"Tell them to meet me there." Simba said and before she could protest, Simba was out of the cave. Nala went into the big den and roared waking the Pride up.

"Nala, what's wrong?" Mufasa asked.

"Zazu saw a rogue lioness in the Pridelands. There may have been more. These may have been the same rogues that took Kiara so keep an eye out on the cubs. I ask that some of the males go help Simba and some others help track down the Pride.

Chumvi, Moraan, Mufasa, Tojo, Alex and Runju got up and hurried out of the den to find Simba. Nala turned to rest of the Pride and formed search parties. She made sure there were a handful of lionesses left to guard the cubs. Once the lions who were going left Priderock, Nala turned to her search party which included her closest friends, Tama, Kula, Shari, Shani, Shinda, Kareena, and Safi. Kareena daughter also sleepily got up trying to go with her mother, but Kareena sent Lena back to the lionesses who were watching the cubs.

Nala and her friends bounded off Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLK

Hashi was still hidden the leaves. Kiara had settled down. She was about to move again when she heard a voice. It belonged to Alex and Tojo!

"Did you find Simba? Or the rogue?" She heard Alex say.

"No," Tojo had replied. "Do you smell that? It smells like a lion."

Hashi panicked. If they smelled her, they could find her. If they found her, they would kill her. Hashi knew what she had to do. She had to leave Kiara here and run. Hopefully, they would hear Kiara and find her. She set Kiara on the ground, and took one last look at her face. She truly was a beautiful cub.

_"Be safe little cub. You'll make a wonderful Queen someday; maybe I can live to see it." _ Hashi thought as she gave Kiara one last nuzzle. Kiara looked at her with an amused smile.

"Alex!" Tojo's voice was getting closer now.

Hashi sprang from her hiding place and sprinted as fast as she could away from them, towards the border opposite to the Outlands. If she turned, they would catch her for sure.

"Get her Tojo!" she heard Alex roar, but she had been given as head start. She continued tearing across the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Nala and her companions were searching when she heard a roar, which sounded like Alex.

"Isn't that Alex?" Tama asked.

"Yes, it is." Shinda replied, whipping her head around.

Suddenly, Nala saw a lone lioness running with Alex and Tojo sprinting after her. Nala and her companions lunged after her. Suddenly, Nala stopped. A feeling, deep inside her told her that she had to stop. Why had she stopped? Something deep inside her told her to go the other way. Feeling a bit, paranoid, Nala stopped the chase. The others hadn't noticed, they were still running after the lioness and was now a distance away from her. Nala ran in the direction that the lioness had come from. She saw a bunch of bushed, and stopped as stood there to collect her thoughts. Suddenly, she picked up a familiar smell. Then she heard small mews. A cub! Why was the scent so familiar? Nala walked into the bushes and let out of cry of surprise when she saw what was there.

Kiara! She was on the grass under the bushes, squeaking and wondering where she was.

"Kiara!" Nala cried and dragged her cub out of the grass and pulled her into her paws.

Kiara let out a squeal of joy when she saw Nala! Finally, after being away from her mother, the lioness had given her mother back to her. Had her mother missed her as much as she had missed Nala? Had Nala cried for Kiara like Kiara had cried for Nala? Right now, none of that seemed to matte as long as she could be with Nala.

Nala held Kiara in her paws. Nuzzling her and covering her with licks. She was safe! That was all that mattered to Nala right now. Kiara was safe and back with her. She felt Kiara licking her nose and Nala chuckled.

"I missed you, sweetheart." Nala said, nuzzling Kiara. Kiara let out another squeak of joy. Mother and daughter held onto each other for the next few minutes, each of them never wanting to let go. Kiara continuously rubbed her cheek against Nala's chest. Nala picked her up and placed her by her teats so she could feed. Kiara hungrily began to nurse from her. When she was done, Nala pulled her in closer again and began grooming her. Kiara let out a happy purr, elated to be back with her mother.

"Let's go back to Priderock. Daddy's going to be relieved to see you." Nala said picking her up. Kiara let out another mew at the mention of her father.

When Nala reached Priderock, Shinda, Shani, Tama, Kareena, Kula and Kareena were waiting for her.

"Nala where did you-" Shinda began, but then she saw who Nala was carrying. "Kiara!" Shinda rushed forward and nuzzled her goddaughter. Kiara let happily clung onto her aunt. The other lionesses rushed up, nuzzling their princess.

Shani nuzzled her niece, "Where did you find her?"

"From where that lioness began her chase. I went back there and Kiara was under the bushes. Whoever the lioness was, she must have returned Kiara. Who was the lioness? Did you catch her?" Nala asked.

"No, so we sent Zazu to tell Simba. He and the other males went to catch her." Tama answered.

Nala nodded and a thought hit her mind, if Simba found her, they would kill her. What if that lioness had saved Kiara? They owed her if she did.

"Zazu!" the Queen called. Zazu flew towards her and gasped when he saw Kiara.

"The Princess!" Zazu exclaimed. "If I may ask, where was she?"

"Zazu, I'll explain later. Go and tell Simba not to kill the rogue lioness. Tell him to bring her back to Priderock. Don't tell him that Kiara's back though, I want to surprise him." Nala ordered.

Zazu nodded and flew off. The lionesses of the Pride came out of the den when they heard the Queen's voice. Everyone was shocked and relieved to see Kiara.

Sarabi took her granddaughter into her paws. Kiara seemed to be thrilled to see her grandmother again.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Hashi continued running towards the border. The males were gaining on her. She could see the border ahead. If she could only get there, she would be safe. She was so close, she had to get there. Finally she crossed the border. She was safe.

Simba watched the rogue run pass the border. Everyone stopped, now that she was out of their lands; she was no longer a problem.

"Let's go back to Priderock." Simba announced.

"You're Majesty!" Zazu flew at top speed to him.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"Nala has asked you not to kill the rogue. She told me to bring the rogue back to Priderock." Zazu said.

"Why would she want that?" Runju asked.

"I don't know, she wants to tell you herself." Zazu explained.

"Well, there's nothing I can do now, that rogues gone. But let's go back to Priderock. I have to talk with Nala." Simba said.

With that the males turned and headed towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTlk

Hashi was walking back towards where the Outlanders lived when someone struck her hard and she fell onto the ground. When she looked up, she saw Zira growling at her.

"You traitor." Zira growled, pinning her down. "I saw you running from the Pride landers. You returned SImba's brat!"

"I did the right thing!" Hashi snapped. She opened her mouth to say something more but before she could, Zira dug her claws into her throat. She gasped out in pain, only to cause more blood to pour out.

"You will die a very painful death." Zira said walking away.

Hash lay on the ground blood seeping from her neck, forming a pool around her. She knew she was dying, but yet she felt satisfied. She had done the right thing. Hopefully someone had found Kiara, and returned her to Nala. Hopefully, they would realize what Hashi had done.

_"We are all part of the circle of life. I have finished my time. Mother, here I come." _With these final thoughts Hashi closed her eyes, and a wave of blackness swept over her, and the lioness knew no more.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10 and please review. Reminder that this story does not have a main plot; it's just a bunch of little stories creating a big story. Reminder that I do not own Lion King.**

Simba and his companions returned to Priderock. He saw his mother and Sarafina waiting for him at Priderock. He greeted them both with a nuzzle which they returned.

"Did you find the rogue?" Sarafina asked.

"No, she crossed the borders before we could catch her. Where's Nala?" Simba asked.

"In the den, she has something to tell you." Sarabi said smiling at him.

Simba nodded and walked into the den. He had wanted to catch the rogue and ask if she had any info about Kiara, so maybe he could find something about where his daughter was. When Simba entered the den, Nala wasn't alone. She was holding someone in her paws. Simba gasped when he saw who that someone was.

"Kiara!" Simba cried rushing over to them and nuzzling Kiara.

Kiara looked up at her father happily. Finally she was back with him! Kiara wondered where he had been all this time. Where was that other lioness that had left her in the grass? And how about the one that had roared at her? But she continued nuzzling her father.

"You're alright," Simba breathed in relief, rubbing his cheek against her tiny face. Kiara mewed and batted him with her paws. Simba licked her face, and pulled Kiara into his paws.

"Where was she?" Simba asked.

"I found her in those bushes the rogue ran from. Alex and Tojo chased her, but they didn't notice her.'' Nala answered. ''I think that rogue was bringing her back. Did she cross the borders before you could catch her? Can you send Zazu to see if she's still around?'' Simba nodded while still focused on Kiara. Kiara gave Simba's nose a lick with her teeny tongue.

A few lions entered the den, along with their family so they could see Kiara. Once they had checked on the Princess, they left to give the Royal Family some privacy.

Kiara yawned a big yawn.

''Looks like someone's tired.'' Simba said smiling at his cub.

Kiara nestled herself snug in Nala's paws. Nala bent her head down and whispered something in Kiara's ear.

''Go to sleep Kiara.'' Simba said, nuzzling her. ''We'll be right here, I promise.''

Soon Kiara was asleep. Simba turned to his mate.

''Honey, you should get some sleep.'' Simba said, nuzzling his mate.

''You need sleep too.'' Nala said as she rested her head on top of Kiara's. Nodding Simba lay his head as close as possible to Kiara. Soon Nala and Kiara were asleep, but he stayed up thinking.

_Flashback (to the time of the story,''Lion King with A Twist'')_

_Simba climbed down Priderock to look for Nala. A few weeks ago, she had told him that she loved him and Simba was elated that the lioness he loved, loved him back._

_Most of the adults were in Priderock napping, to avoid the heat of the afternoon. Most of the cubs were out playing. Simba found Nala by one of the lakes._

_''Hey sweetheart.'' Simba said, licking Nala's cheek._

_''Hey,'' Nala said. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose._

_''Were you hunting?'' Simba asked as they settled down in front of the lake._

_Nala rested her head against his mane. ''I was, but I finished a while ago. Most of the older lionesses didn't really want to go hunting today.''_

_''Better then, I get you all for myself.'' Simba said, nuzzling her neck. He knew how much she loved it when he did that. Nala let out a small giggle and Simba smiled._

_''How about you? Aren't you training with your father?'' Nala asked. She licked his cheek._

_''Yeah, but it was too hot. He just went back to Priderock.'' Simba answered._

_Nala wrapped her paws around his neck. ''Can we go to the jungle? It's probably cooler there.''_

_''Of course.'' Simba said. He and she had been there a few weeks ago. His father had taken it in as part of their lands a couple weeks ago. The place was beautiful, but they had to cross some dry land to get there._

_''Let's go then.'' Nala said getting up. Simba also got up and as they began to walk, he entwined his tail with hers._

_The walk there was nice, as the two chatted and gossiped. When they got there, both of them immediately took a drink of water. _

_''Nala,'' Simba said._

_''Yeah, sweetie?'' Nala asked._

_''Let's take a dip in the water. It'll feel better.'' Simba said._

_''No, let's just go to the trees.''_

_''It's better if we take a swim. It won't take that long. And I'm not going in without you.'' Simba said._

_''No,'' Nala insisted._

_''Fine, be that way.'' Simba said. Nala thought he was going to walk away when all of a sudden he whirled back, grabbed her and pulled her into the water with him._

_''Simba!'' Nala screamed. She heard Simba laughing. She glared at him after wiping the water out of her eyes._

_''It was either you come with me, or I push you in. But you chose to do it the hard way.'' Simba said, in between laughter._

_''I'm getting out.'' Nala said and began swimming to the end._

_''No, you're staying with me,'' Simba said. He wrapped his paws around Nala and held her close to him._

_Nala sighed and rested her head against his wet mane. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying this. She was always happy and enjoyed herself when she was with him._

_''Doesn't it feel good?'' Simba asked._

_''Yeah,'' Nala said, snuggling her head against his mane. She felt Simba nuzzling her neck and she let out a sigh of pleasure. She felt Simba's grasp on her loosening._

_''No, Simba, don't let go.'' Nala said.''Hold me,'' _

_Simba smiled and tightened his grasp around her, holding her against him. It was such a luxury to be with her, and hold her close to him. He loved her so much and would do anything for her. She felt Nala nuzzling her nose against his cheek._

_''Still want to go back and rest under the trees?'' Simba asked in a teasing tone._

_''Let's just stay here for a little longer.'' Nala said. Simba chuckled and licked the back of her ears._

_''I love you.'' Simba said._

_''I love you too.'' Nala said, her voice sounding a bit drowsy._

_''So, what would your father's reaction be if he knew we were here?'' Simba asked. _

_Nala chuckled. ''He would freak. He's too protective of me sometimes.''_

_''Of course he is. You are his only daughter.'' Simba said._

_''We should do this more often. But everyone's going to get suspicious of where we're going.'' Simba said. He licked the top her head._

_''Mmm-hm.'' Nala said, agreeing with him._

_'' This water's probably going to wash your fur clean. You won't have to bathe yourself.'' Nala said, smiling at him._

_''I guess.'' Simba said. ''You would know, since you are the most beautiful lioness in the Pridelands.''_

''_Simba quit lying.'' Nala said. She tapped his nose with hers. Simba ran his tongue across her muzzle._

_''I'm not lying. You underestimate yourself.'' Simba said. He felt Nala rubbing and licking his chin and he let out a happy sigh. Simba held Nala for a little while longer as she licked and nuzzled him._

_''Can we go and rest under one of the trees now?'' Nala asked. Simba nodded and both of them swam to shore, and shook the water out of their fur. They lay down in the soft grass under a grove of trees. Nala pulled herself up and laid half on the ground and half on Simba._

_''Sometimes,'' Simba said softly, "I wonder if I'll be a good King. I don't know how I'm going to be as responsible as my father."_

_"I have faith in you. I know you can do it." Nala said, giving him a loving look._

_End of Flashback_

Simba looked at his mate. Even after all these years, she still kept him level headed and was there when he needed her the most, always advising and supporting him. She knew when she needed to be gentle with him or when she needed to knock some sense into him. He knew he had chosen the perfect mate and nothing would ever change that. And now because of her, he had a beautiful daughter. With these final thoughts, he fell asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next day, Zazu set out to see if he could find the rogue that had returned Kiara, but he came back with no news. Simba figured that the rogue must have run away. Nala wanted to go look for herself, but she Kiara needed her and to Nala, nothing was more important than her daughter. Simba and a couple other males returned from the patrol. Simba went into the den to find Nala dealing with Kiara, who was crying.

"What's wrong darling?" Simba asked, licking Kiara's forehead.

"She has a fever." Nala said looking at Simba. "It's probably from being out in the Outlands, and being his in the dirt in the middle of the night. Who knows how long she was there and if the rogue even fed her properly?"

"I know," Simba said, settling down next to his family.

"It'll go down in a couple days, but she's going to be fussy, and I doubt we're going to have a good sleep for the next few nights." Nala said with a sigh.

Kiara had stopped crying, but she was whining and her breathing seemed heavier than normal.

"Come here, Kiara." Simba said. He picked Kiara up by the scruff of her neck and placed her in his paws.

Kiara began to whine and cry louder now. Simba placed her by Nala's side so she could feed. Kiara hungrily began to nurse. When she finished, she was asleep.

"Nala, you've been in the cave all day. Go out and take a walk. I'll stay with Kiara." Simba said.

Nala shook her head, "No, I want to be with her."

"It's okay, she's asleep. I'll get someone to call you if she wakes up." Simba assured her.

Nala thought for a minute, "Okay, but I'll be back soon." She gave his cheek a nuzzle, and then walked out of the den and down Priderock. She saw Tama with her three cubs, Ari and Tanabi who were twins, and her youngest daughter, Danyssa who was only a few days older than Kiara.

"Hello Nala." Tama said smiling when she saw her. Nala returned her smile.

"Hey," Nala said settling down next to her. She gave Danyssa a quick nuzzle.

"Is Simba with Kiara?" Tama asked. She knew how Nala didn't really like being away from Kiara.

"Yes, she has a fever." Nala answered.

"It's nothing to worry about. I remember, Tanabi got a fever when he was only two or three weeks old. I panicked but it went down in a couple days. But those nights, were really sleepless nights." Tama said with a chuckle.

Nala smiled, and continued talking with Tama for a little while before she excused herself and went back to Priderock to be with her daughter.

When she reached Kiara, she was still asleep. She gently felt her forehead, by her pressing her cheek against it, and realized that it was still warm.

"She woke up a couple times, but I put her back to sleep." Simba said.

Nala nodded and lay down next to him. The King and Queen stayed with their daughter for the whole day. That night, Kiara woke up several times crying. A few times she would fall back asleep, when she felt someone nuzzling her. Other times, Simba or Nala had to gather her up in their paws, and soothe her back to sleep. The next day she still had a fever and the night was restless. The day after it slowly began to go down until she saw back to normal and Nala was relieved.

Nala was walking up Priderock one day when Sarafina came up to her.

"Mom, is there anything wrong?" Nala asked.

"Not really, but Zakia went into labour. Karan is with her." Sarafina replied.

Mother and daughter walked up to the cave that Zakia was in and waited by the entrance. A while later, Karan came out.

"Karan is she okay?" Shari asked. Shari was Zakia's twin sister. Kareena was Karan's younger sister.

"She's fine." Karan replied.

"How's the cub?"Kareena asked.

"It's a girl." Karan replied, looking elated. "You can come in and see her."

Everyone walked inside to where Zakia was nuzzling a bundle of fur. She smiled when she saw everyone.

"Her names Divya." Zakia said, nuzzling Divya. Divya opened her eyes to reveal the same green eyes as her mother.

Karan smiled at his newborn daughter. He had wanted a cub for years now. Zakia had become pregnant once but had delivered a still born. He hadn't been with her during that labor, and he was glad he hadn't. He remembered Zakia's sobs, and her screaming at Shari not to take the cub away from her. Shari had wanted to take the cub away from Zakia before she could see it, so maybe she wouldn't be a hurt. For the while after that, Zakia had refused to eat, and Karan had been worried about her health. But soon she had recovered until the point they were ready to try again.

After everyone had seen Zakia and Divya, they left them, so the family could have some privacy. Karan coaxed Zakia to go to sleep. Divya was awake and stared at her father with her green eyes.

"Go to sleep my sweet one." Karan coaxed. "Daddy's here."

Looking reassured by his words, Divya slowly fell asleep. Karan nuzzled her; he was just so thrilled to have a cub of his own.

The next day, the family woke up. Karan greeted them with a nuzzle.

"Are you doing the patrol today?" Zakia asked after feeding Divya.

Karan nodded, "I'll be back, I promise." He licked his mate's cheek and nuzzled his daughter.

"I'll be back soon." He said softly to Divya. He didn't want to leave them, but he knew he had to keep up to his responsibilities.

Karan walked out of the den where he was Simba and Chumvi were waiting for him along with Amri.

"Ready?" Simba asked. Everyone nodded and they began their way down Priderock.

"So did you get any sleep last night?" Simba asked Karan. The males laughed.

"I did actually. Divya didn't wake up once during the night." Karan replied.

"I wish Kiara was like that. When she wakes up, I or Nala have to soothe her back to sleep." Simba said.

"Kovu's just the same." Chumvi said. "But it's always Kula who deals with him."

Amri laughed, "Leaving your poor mate to deal with him."

Soon they reached the border. When they were almost finished, they heard a growl.

The males turned to see hyenas approaching them.

"Form flanks." Chumvi said. The males got into position.

The hyenas lunged at them and the battle begun. Karan slammed the hyenas away as best as he could. He saw a hyenas lunging at Amri and before it could reach him, Karan threw it on the ground.

Several hyenas slammed into Karan and he fell on the ground. The other males were trying to make his way to him but they were being blocked. Karan tried to get up but there were too many hyenas. She felt one of them sinking their teeth into his neck his vision began to get black.

"No!" he heard Chumvi roar.

The hyenas ran off, satisfied that they had killed at least one lion.

"Karan!" Amri rushed up to him.

"Can you get up?" Chumvi asked.

He couldn't get up, Karan knew he was dying. The hyenas had slit his throat; there was no way he could survive. There was a pool of blood around his head.

"Karan, get up!" Simba begged. "We can carry you back to Priderock."

Karan looked up at them. "It's no use." he said hoarsely. "Promise me you'll protect Zakia and Divya." He knew time was running out.

"I promise." Simba said, and the Chumvi and Amri echoed his words.

Karan closed his eyes as he felt his life draining out of him. Why did this have to happen? He finally got a cub of his own, something he had wanted so badly, and now he was dying. He was leaving his mate with their newborn daughter alone. He thought about Zakia and Divya. He vowed that in his afterlife he would watch over them. Nothing could ever truly take him away from his precious gift.

_"I promised that I'd come back." _Karan thought.

Karan felt darkness taking over his vision. Slowly his life drained out of him.

_"Be safe my little cub."_ Karan thought, and the last of his life drained out of his body, and the lion knew no more.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The hyenas that had attacked the males went to the Outlands where Zira was waiting with her followers.

"Did you kill them?" Zira asked.

The clan leader, Shenzi stepped forward. "Yeah, we killed one."

"Was it Simba?" Zira asked. "Did you kill Simba?"

"Well," Shenzi said nervously. "We didn't get a chance to kill Simba, but we managed to kill one lion."

"Who was it?" Zira demanded.

"I think his name was Karan." Shenzi said. "I heard them calling him Karan."

"So Karan's dead." Zira said, thoughtfully. "Ah, the pain Zakia will go through!"

"But Simba isn't dead?" Zira asked.

"No," Shenzi answered.

"Isn't he even injured?!" Zira roared.

"Well, we tried but he's a tough lion." Shenzi shot back.

Zira let out a roar of anger. She had the hyenas out to kill Simba, not Karan!

"Get out of here! We are not giving our prey we caught to you!" Zira snarled.

"Hey, you promised!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"You couldn't even do your job properly! Now get out before we attack!" Zira said jumping forward.

Yelping, the hyenas ran away.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11 and please, PLEASE review. It's the reviews that keep me going. Disney owns Lion King, not me. Reminder that this story doesn't have a main plot line, just a bunch of little stories put together. If the story is getting boring, tell me and tell me why, and I'll see what I can do.**

Nala was waiting for her mate back at Priderock. Kiara was asleep with Sarafina. Nala had been hoping that she and Simba could spend some time together. Shari was standing with her along with Kula.

The males came back to Priderock, but the lionesses and the lions around them gasped when they saw who they were carrying on her back.

It was Karan's body, his mane and neck drenched with his own blood, eyes closed, dead.

Tears formed in Nala's eyes as the males set Karan's body down on the ground.

"What happened?" Kula asked, her voice shaking.

"Hyenas," Chumvi said softly, his voice sounding like it had lost the will to use energy. Simba and Amri were looking at the body, deep grief in their eyes.

"Zakia, can't see this." Shari said in a wobbly voice. "And Kareena can't either."

"What can't I see?" came a voice. Zakia!

Zakia's eyes focussed on the body, her brown eyes going wide with horror. She ran to her mate and began nudging him frantically, begging him to get up. Nala couldn't bear to watch. She leaned against Simba for support.

"Zakia, I'm sorry, but there's no use. He's gone." Simba said.

Zakia let out a roar of grief, and collapsed into Karan's mane, sobbing for him. Startled by the roar, the Pride members came out of the den. Many of them gasped when they saw the sight. Many of them, including Karan's sister Kareena, his mother, Faline, Tonal, and Karan's niece Lena, also began to weep.

Zakia's parents came by their daughter's side trying to comfort her, also while mourning for their son in law.

"What happened?" Tonal asked.

'Hyenas, we fought them off, but it was too late." Simba answered, his voice pained.

Nala looked at Zakia. Her heart washed with grief, sadness and sympathy. Divya was only a day old, and she knew how badly Karan had wanted a cub. He had finally gotten a daughter but he was separated from her only a single day after her birth. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Now Zakia wouldn't have a mate, and Divya had lost her father.

"Zakia," Amri said, after exchanging a look with Zakia's father, Aran, "We have to bury his body."

"No!" Zakia roared, despite the tears rolling down her face.

"Zakia," Shari said, "Please listen. We need to give him the proper burial."

Zakia couldn't hear them, her head was still buried in her mate's mane. After hours of more mourning, they knew that his body had to be buried properly, although Zakia still refused.

"Zakia, come on, you have to let him get a proper funeral." Shari said.

Zakia didn't answer, Kareena's head was buried in Tonal's mane, and Faline was standing beside them, her eyes filled with tears and a defeated look in her eyes.

Shari and her father, Aran stepped forward and began pulling Zakia back. Some of the other males began to pick up the body, since the hole was already prepared for the burial.

Zakia screamed and thrashed at her sister and father, begging them to let her go. Why did her mate have to leave like this? He had promised to come back!

Nala watched the scene. She was feeling dizzy and looked around for Simba, but turned only to see her father beside her. Runju looked at her, and nuzzled her, the grief in Nala's eyes was reflected in his emerald green eyes. Nala imagined never knowing her own father, and he shuddered. Despite the grief and pain Runju had put her through, he was still her father, and Nala needed him.

Zakia was still trashing frantically at Shari and Aran. Her mother, Kiona, was talking to her quietly, trying to calm her down. Zakia began to get still, her eyes lifeless as she watched her mate being carried down Priderock.

Hours later, Karan's body had been buried and the Pride was going back to Priderock. It was late night, and Zakia had been mourning for her mate, but she knew she had to go back to her daughter. She had lost all hope for life, what was the use of living without her mate? She entered the den, and wordlessly, took her daughter from where she was sleeping with Aran and Kiona. She picked her up, and lay down where she used to sleep with Karan. It now seemed cold and empty without him. As Zakia settled down, Divya opened her eyes and looked at her mother curiously. It was if she could sense Zakia's grief, but didn't know what she was sad about.

Zakia looked into the eyes of her daughter. She had Karan's eyes. Eyes that reflected her mate. Divya would never remember her father. She would never truly understand how much Karan had wanted her and how much he had loved her. Zakia began grooming her and Divya purred happily, glad to be with Zakia after being away from her all day. Zakia looked at Divya and a tiny spark of hope shot through her. She still had a piece of Karan, as long as Divya was here, Karan would always live on through her. Not all hope was lost, she still had her daughter, something to keep her going without her mate. And she still had her parents, sister, in laws, and her pride to support her. Nothing could really mend the hole left in her heart by the loss of her mate, but she knew life would go on, and she would continue caring for her cub. She vowed to make sure Divya grew up safely, and understand her father's love and sacrifice for her. She would make sure of that. With these final thoughts, Zakia lay her head down protectively on her daughter's head and soon both of them were asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later, Chumvi was watching Kovu while Kula was taking a break. Kovu opened his eyes and began to whine and fuss, looking and feeling for Kula. Chumvi licked the top of his head, and he relaxed. Kovu looked up at his father with his emerald green eyes. Chumvi smiled at him, lovingly. He had wanted a son so badly, and almost wept with joy when Kula had given birth to a boy. He had a son that he could teach everything he had ever wanted to teach him. His thoughts drifted off and he thought about his exile, and how it had permanently damaged his relationship with his parents. He wasn't as close to Ishan and Penda as he used to be. He just couldn't, it didn't feel right after they blamed his for the murders and watched as he was exiled. He vowed that he would never let Kovu be hurt like he was, he would never let his son go through the pain like that. But how would he ever be able to tell him about a tragedy like that without scaring him? When he had told Kula, she had assured him that someday, when he was older they would tell him, in a way that would make him braver. Kovu mewed and squeaked at him. Chumvi looked up to see Kula making her way towards them. She gave Kovu a lick, and nuzzled Chumvi before settling down beside them.

"Enjoy your time?" Chumvi asked.

"Yes, I did." Kula replied. Kovu began to nudge her, and Kula placed him at her side so he could feed. When he was done, she took him back into her paws, and licked the milk off his face, then began to groom him. Kovu seemed a bit irritated, as he tried to avoid his mother's tongue.

"You're not going to have an easy time cleaning him when he's older." Chumvi chuckled.

Kula smiled at him, "Just like his father," she said, remembering how Chumvi hated baths.

Kovu looked at his father, mewing. Chumvi knew that Kovu wanted him to take him away from Kula.

"Sorry, son." Chumvi said, giving him a nuzzle. "Not this time."

Kovu looked at his parents, irritated as Kula continued grooming him. Kovu batted his mother's face with his tiny paws, and Kula smiled at him, lovingly. She remembered how she had wept with joy when Kovu was born. She had been so happy that he was born healthy, with no problems. Her biggest fear had been that something might happen to Kovu during labour. But he had been born healthy, and during that time, that was all Kula had wanted for her son.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tama was with her cubs in the small den. It was the hot season now, and the Pride had begun using the small den. Danyssa was in her paws, while Ari and Tanabi were wrestling with each other. Danyssa nudged her with her head, and Tama gave her a nuzzle, reassuring her that everything was okay.

"Pinned ya!" Tanabi cried, pinning down Ari firmly. Ari was a bit small than Tanabi and Rafiki had told her and Moraan not to worry, that he it wouldn't affect his health.

Looking annoyed, Ari pushed him off, while Tanabi puffed his chest out proudly. Ari jumped on him again, and taken by surprise Tanabi didn't react properly, and Ari pinned him down.

"Gotcha!" Ari squealed.

"I let you." Tanabi getting up. "I can pin you down better, so I was being nice and letting you pin me down."

Tama chuckled, remembering how Moraan always used to say that when they had been younger.

"No you didn't!" Ari cried. "I really pinned you down!"

"Yes I did." Tanabi insisted. " I let you."

Looking furious, Ari tackled him and thrashed him onto the ground, strangling him.

"Mom!" Tanabi shouted. "Tell him to stop."

"Ari, leave him alone. I don't want you hurting him." Tama called out to her son.

Ari stopped, but he was still glaring at him.

"I'm gonna go find Dad." Tanabi said, getting up and trotting towards the den entrance.

"Be careful!" Tama called after him.

"Ari, why don't you go with him?" Tama suggested.

"No," Ari pouted. "He's lying. I really pinned him down."

"I know you did. Tanabi's just like your father. He was always like that. Why don't you play with Danyssa. She probably tired of watching you two play without her." Tama said. She picked Danyssa up by the scruff, and placed her near Ari. Ari went and tapped her nose, causing Danyssa to giggle. Tama watched while her two cubs played.

A while later, Moraan came back into the den, with Tanabi still looking smug, on his back. Moraan set him down on the ground, and gave Ari and Danyssa a lick, and then nuzzled Tama.

Moraan settled down next to his family.

"Ari, what's wrong?" Moraan asked, studying his face keenly. Ari glared at Tanabi and told him what happened. Moraan only laughed, causing Ari to be more annoyed.

"Why don't I tell you a story before you go to sleep?" Moraan asked. The twins nodded, and settled down in their mother's paws. Danyssa was already asleep in Moraan's paws.

TLKTLKTLTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala was with Kiara in the small den. It was too hot to be outside, and she didn't want to expose Kiara to too much heat. Knowing it was almost time to for the hunt, Nala picked her up and took her into the nursery den, which was deeper in Priderock. There were many young cubs, with a few lionesses watching them. Shani was there as well.

"Aren't you going hunting?" Nala asked.

Shani shook her head, "No, I made a kill for me and Tojo last night. I'm still not hungry."

"Can you watch Kiara for me please?" Nala asked.

"Of course." Shani said. She pulled Kiara into her paws and nuzzled her. Nala gave both of them a nuzzled before leaving.

Shani bent down, and tickled and played with Kiara, while still keeping a keen eye out on the other cubs. She saw her mother, Kudeka ushering Anjani and Zuri into the den. Kudeka gave Shani a quick nuzzle before leaving. She smiled at her half sisters. She was closer with them than Tojo was, and much more than Shinda was.

"Is she awake?" Zuri asked, peering at Kiara.

"Yes she is." Shani answered.

"When will she start walking?" Anjani asked.

"Soon, just be patient." Shani replied.

The twins played with Kiara for a while, tickling the Princess causing her to giggle and laugh. Shani watched them amused. Shinda walked into the den, to take her part of watching the crèche and giving Zakia a break. Zakia smiled at Shinda as she walked out. After a few weeks of mourning for her mate, Zakia had slowly begun to recover from her grief. She still wasn't the same lion she had been before Karan's death, and probably never would be.

Kiara saw her godmother, and began squeaking and calling for Shinda. Shinda walked over, and gave her face a loving lick.

"How's my little princess?" Shinda asked. Kiara purred and rubbed her tiny face against her cheek. Shinda lay down next to her sister, and Shani let her pick Kiara up and take her into her paws. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zuri and Anjani hesitating to play with Kiara, since she was with Shinda now. Shani sighed silently , ever since the night of the fire, nothing in her family was really the same anymore. Shinda usually avoided Kudeka, Hariku, Zuri and Anjani. Tojo was still the same as he had always been and Shani was too. Shinda wasn't harsh toward Zuri and Anjani, it was just that Kudeka had told Zuri and Anjani to avoid being with Shinda too much after hearing what she had said on the night of the fire. She knew out of her, Tojo and Shinda, she had always been the most obedient towards their mother when it came to family matters, but Shinda and Tojo said it was because she had never known their birth father. How different would she have been if she had known her birth father, Aman? He had left before she had been born. Would she still be her plain self, or would she have been more rebellious like Tojo, and especially Shinda?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Zawadi trotted into the den, and Anjani and Zuri began to play with her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLK

A few days later, Sarabi was watching over Kiara. She enjoyed spending time with her granddaughter, since she couldn't very often be alone with her. Nala was almost always with her and if she wasn't, there were many who were willing to watch her. She nuzzled Kiara, and Kiara let out a small giggle. Sarabi remembered how she had nearly wept with joy when Kiara had been returned to her family. She had been so worried that something might have happened to her granddaughter. Sarabi smiled at Kiara, she reminded her so much of Simba. She had his coloring and eyes, even the same birthmark on her right paw was the same as Simba's.

Mufasa walked into the den, and made his way towards her. He smiled when she saw Kiara.

"Hello, darling." Mufasa said, licking the top of Kiara's head. Kiara smiled and squeaked at Mufasa.

Mufasa lay down next to Sarabi and gave his mate and nuzzled which she returned.

"Is Nala leading the hunting party?" Mufasa asked. Sarabi nodded. Sarabi was in the same hunting party as Nala, but she had made a kill for Mufasa, Ajjali and herself last evening and she wouldn't have to go hunting until tomorrow. Kiara was beginning to fall asleep in her paws, so she and Mufasa stopped talking so they wouldn't wake her up.

"Mom!" Ajjali ran into the den, as was about to jump into Sarabi's paws, but she skidded to a stop when she realized Kiara was already there.

"Shhhh, Ajjali." Mufasa said, "I don't want you waking her up."

"Alright," Ajjali sighed, but then raised her voice, excited. "But you should have seen what happened! Me and Sahil were-"

She was interrupted by Kiara's whines and mews, as she opened her eyes and looked around, wondering what woke her up.

"Ajjali," Sarabi sighed, as she tried to get Kiara back to sleep, but she couldn't.

"Sorry, Mom." Ajjali said, lowering her head. "But you should have seen what happened!"

"We'll listen later, sweetheart." Mufasa said, gently, "Right now, you have to be quiet so Kiara can get some sleep."

Ajjali nodded, and walked out of the den and left her parents to deal with Kiara.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 and PLEASE review. Reminder that Lion King doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the Walt Disney Company. Also please remember that this story doesn't have a main plot line, just a bunch of little stories put together. And if the story is getting boring, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Give me some short story ideas, and I'll see if I can put them into the story. And this chapter's mainly a bunch of family fluff.**

A few months later, Nala was waiting for Simba to come back to Priderock. She had been hoping to spend some time with her mate. She and Simba hadn't been able to have some privacy in quite a while. It was the rainy season now and the Pride had begun using the big den again. Today however, there was no rain and Nala was glad. She knew how much Simba hated doing his duties in the rain.

"You're Majesty!" Zazu called, flying towards her.

"Yes, Zazu?" Nala asked.

"Simba wanted me to inform you that he's going to be busy. He has a large amount of things to deal with." Zazu said.

"Alright, thank you for telling me." Nala said. Zazu nodded, and walked away. Nala sighed, a bit disappointed that she would have to wait to spend some time with Simba;

Nala walked back into the den, and lay down next to her daughter, who was sleeping. Kiara stirred and opened her eyes, and looked around for her mother. When she saw Nala, Kiara began to nudge her.

"Hungry?" Nala asked, and pulled her in closer so Kiara could feed. When she was done, Nala picked her up, placed her in her paws, and cleaned her.

Kiara squeaked and squirmed. She had grown bigger over the past few months, but Rafiki said she was a bit small for her size, but had told the Royal Couple not to worry about that. She had been a bit more active lately, rolling more, and moving around more. For the past while, she had been babbling some sounds and noises, but hadn't said her first word yet. She was now able to sit up. She still hadn't begun to walk yet, or even stand up.

"Let's go outside," Nala said. "You've been in the cave all day."

She picked her daughter up, and walked down Priderock, and the two of them rested under a tree near Priderock, with a small pond near them.

She set Kiara down beside her. Kiara looked up at Nala mewing, and batting her. Nala leaned over and nuzzled her.

Kiara pushed herself up, and then flopped back down. She continued pushing up with her legs, and falling down. Nala gasped as she realized what she was trying to do. Kiara was trying to stand up!

"That's a good cub, Kiara." Nala encouraged. "Keep trying."

Kiara continued trying to push herself up and fell down every time. She let out a frustrated squeak and then looked up at her mother for help.

"Come on, sweetheart." Nala insisted, "You can do it."

Looking determined, Kiara pushed herself up again, and managed to stay up for a few seconds before falling back down. Kiara grunted and pushed herself up again and once again she held it until she fell back down a couple seconds after. Nala chuckled and helped her back up.

_"Just like her father."_ Nala thought. _"Never gives up." _

Kiara continued pushing up, and managed to hold it for a minute before she fell back down. Finally after a long while, she could stand up without falling down, or without having to hold onto to Nala for support.

Nala looked up at the sky and saw big clouds rolling in and she knew it was about to rain.

"Let's go to the den." Nala said, and picked Kiara up. She carried Kiara back into the den, and made it into the Royal den as it began to rain.

Nala set Kiara on the ground beside her, and Kiara stood up again without falling down. Nala smiled and drew her daughter in closer, holding her against her chest.

"Do you want to go show Uncle Tojo?" Nala asked. Kiara's eyes perked up at the mention of one of her uncles.

Nala took Kiara into the big den where she stayed and spent time with her family of friends until night time. Kiara began to get drowsy and fussy so she took her back into the royal den, and coaxed her into going to sleep. Nala wanted to wait up until Simba came. She hadn't seen him this morning either, he had left early to do the patrol.

After a long while, a tired looking Simba walked into the den. His eyes lit up when he saw Nala and Kiara. Simba went to Nala's side and gave her face a lick, before settling down next to her.

"I missed you." Nala said, snuggling next to him, taking in the warmth from him.

Simba chuckled, "It hasn't been that long." He looked at Nala's face, and the look she was giving him, and laughed. "But, I missed you, too." He smiled and Nala leaned in closer and licked and nuzzled his cheek.

Simba leaned over, and nuzzled and licked Kiara, before turning back to his mate.

"She learned how to stand up today." Nala said.

"She did?" Simba exclaimed. "I wish I was there to see." Nala saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"You'll see her, don't worry. She just learned this afternoon. I took her out of the den and beside one of the ponds." Nala said, giving him a nuzzle.

"I'll spend some time with her tomorrow." Simba said, and Nala gave him a look.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before." Nala said.

"Tomorrow." Simba said.

Nala raised her eyebrows, "Simba..."

"Tomorrow, I swear." Simba said.

Nala nodded, and then turned back to her daughter. She bent down and licked the back of her ears. She would do anything to make sure Kiara grew up safe and happily.

With that, the King and Queen, settled down to go to sleep.

The next morning, Nala woke up before her family did, and walked out of the den. After taking a drink from the waterhole, the Queen went back to Priderock, and went up the summit.

Nala watched the sunrise over her kingdom. It truly was beautiful. She could see way off in the distance the borders of the Pridelands, and what lay beyond it. She knew the hyena graveyard was west of the Pridelands, and Zira and her followers lived towards the North. She had been in the Outlands many times, but she wondered what lay even beyond. When she had been a young cub, a rogue stayed with their Pride for a little while. Nala couldn't remember what his name had been. The rogue was a traveller, instead of staying in a Pride, he travelled around the land. When Nala asked his why he wouldn't just rather stay in a Pride, he had told her that the African land has many secrets for them to discover. He told her of a beautiful place, called the ocean. He said it was endless miles where the sandy ground met the water, and it was especially beautiful at night. How she wished to see it! She wished she could go and explore the land, but with her duties as Queen and a mother, that was impossible. And nothing was more important to her than the two lions she loved the most, Simba and Kiara. Her thoughts were interrupted when Simba came up to her and nudged her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Simba said, nuzzling her. Nala licked his cheek.

"Is Kiara asleep?" Nala asked. Simba nodded.

"Don't forget that you promised to spend some time with her." Nala reminded.

"I know, I didn't forget. Let's go back to the den." Simba said, and the King and Queen walked back into the Royal den, where Kiara was just beginning to wake up.

Nala nuzzled Kiara, and then placed her at her side so she could feed. Simba lay down next to them. When Kiara was done, Nala picked her up and placed her in Simba's paws. Kiara looked at Simba happily, glad to see her father. Simba licked her face.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now." Nala said, giving Simba a nuzzle. Simba nodded.

"Show Daddy that you can stand up now, okay?" Nala asked. She licked Kiara's face, and then walked out of the den, leaving father and daughter alone.

"Come on, darling." Simba encouraged, "Show Daddy that you can stand now."

Kiara looked up and him, and squeaked and mewed, babbling some sounds and noises. Simba nuzzled the top of her head, she would stand up when she wanted to and Simba knew that. Kiara tapped his nose, and Simba knew that was her signal that she wanted to play.

Simba grinned, and began tickling her belly with his nose, Kiara mewed and laughed. Simba was enjoying himself, he hadn't been able to spend play with her in a while. When he stopped, Kiara was breathing hard from all the laughing. He knew if Nala was here, she would scold him for being too rough on their cub. Kiara looked at Simba, and began pushing herself up on her feet. Simba realized she was trying to stand.

"Come on Kiara," Simba encouraged, "You can do it."

Kiara managed to stand up without falling, and gave a happy squeak.

"Good cub." Simba praised. After a few minutes, Kiara flopped back down into his paws, and snuggled herself against Simba's mane. Simba gave the top of her head a lick, and Kiara let out a purr of happiness. Father and daughter continued to play together. After noon, Nala came back into the den.

"Enjoy your time?" Simba asked.

"Yes, I did." Nala said, giving him a nuzzle. She turned to Kiara, who was still nestled in Simba's paws, and licked her forehead.

"And how's my Princess?" Nala asked. Kiara squeaked and mewed at Nala.

Nala picked her up, and placed Kiara at her side, so she could feed. Kiara began to nurse, hungry from playing. When she was, done, her eyes were closing, and Nala quietly put her to sleep, and then, Nala turned to her mate.

"You and I haven't had some quality time in a while." Simba said, giving her a seductive smile.

Nala smiled and rubbed her muzzle against his. She remembered their time before Kiara was born, and before Simba had been King. How they could sneak away more often, and go to the Jungle, or a secluded place in the Pridelands, and enjoy their time with each other. Simba gave her nose a lick as they pulled back. Right now she wanted to go find a secluded place with him, so they could have some proper privacy, but she didn't want to leave Kiara. Nala placed Kiara against her side, so her movement wouldn't wake Kiara up, and then lay her head in Simba's paws. He rested his head on top of her head, and Nala turned her head, and buried it into his mane. She nuzzled her nose and face against his chest and neck. Simba leaned closer to her, and pressed his face against hers. He rubbed his muzzle against her face.

"I love you." Simba whispered.

"I love you too." Nala replied, her face still pressed against him. She licked his face, and Simba purred happily. The couple went undisturbed for at least an hour, both of them enjoying their time with each other. Suddenly, Kiara began to wake up and whine. Nala and Simba pulled back, a bit disappointed. Nala gathered her daughter up and gave the top of her head a soothing lick.

"It's okay, we're here, Kiara." Nala said. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep again until that night, so she had to forget about Simba and hers quality time for a while.

"Let's go into the big den." Simba suggested. Nala nodded, and the family went into the big den where they joined Kula and Chumvi who had Kovu with them, and Amri and Shari who had their son, Haru with them. The group enjoyed their time together, until the males had to go do the patrol. Nala saw that Thresh was also on the same time as them, and winced silently. Thresh was good friends with Amri and Chumvi, but has issues with Simba. The females, continued to chat and gossip, since they couldn't go outside because of the heavy rain that was beginning to pour down. Tama joined them.

"When are we going hunting next?" Tama asked. Everyone looked at Nala since she was the leader.

"Probably tomorrow, I hope it doesn't rain. It's hard to stalk the prey." Nala answered. The lionesses nodded in agreement. Nala saw that Kovu was standing up, and trying to take a few steps forward, but falling every time. Kula noticed Nala looking and smiled.

"He's been trying all day." Kula said, giving the top of his head a lick. Kovu was beginning to grow a tuft of dark fur on his head, showing that the color of his mane would be like his father's someday.

"He looks exactly like Chumvi." Shari said, smiling at Kovu. Everyone laughed at Kovu when he became self-conscious that they were looking at him, and buried himself into his mother's fur.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

In the Outlands, Zira and her followers were trying to stay warm in the rain. Vitani was asleep in her paws, and Nuka was with some other lions. She growled when she realized that she wouldn't have to be going through this if that monster Simba hadn't exiled them. She was so close to taking his pride and joy, Kiara if Hashi hadn't ruined it. Now how was she supposed to get her revenge. And her plan to kill Simba hadn't worked out. It hadn't been Simba who was killed, it was Karan! At least Zakia had suffered and understood what it was like to lose your mate. . She had heard that Kula and Chumvi had a son named Kovu. Zira thought for a second. Maybe, if she took Kovu, Kula and Chumvi would have no idea where he would be. She could train and raise Kovu to kill the Royal family, along with his parents. Kovu would do all the work for Vitani, and then give her the throne. He wouldn't like it, but if he grew up with her for a mother, Kovu would know better than to argue with Zira. She wanted a son, but after Nuka was born, Rafiki had told her that she could be able to give birth again only once since Nuka was born unhealthy. When she had been carrying Vitani, she had hoped and begged she would be a male, but she was a female. Not of that would be a problem, if she took Kula and Chumvi's brat.

_"It would work out perfectly."_ Zira thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala was with Simba in the den that night. She had just put Kiara to sleep again, and turned to his mate.

"Any news on Zira?" Nala asked.

"No, she's being smart enough not to cause anything these days." Simba replied.

"Well she blames you on her exile, but she chose to leave." Nala said, with a small sigh.

"Hey, Nala?" Simba said suddenly. Nala looked at him, as Simba leaned in and gave her a lick.

"We didn't get to finish what we started." Simba said, giving her a seductive smile. Nala giggled, and pressed herself closer to him, and lay in his paws, as he pressed his face against hers, whispering loving words in her ear, words that only she was allowed to hear. With that, the King and Queen continued to enjoy their time together.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

The next morning, the Royal family woke up together. Nala listened, but she couldn't hear any rain. She was glad, knowing that would mean easier hunting conditions. Kiara mewed and made noises at her, wanting to feed. Nala let her. She then turned to her mate.

"Are you busy today?" Nala asked. Simba nodded.

"I am, sorry. The animals drive me insane sometimes, but it's always like that during the beginning of a new season. It won't take all day though, I promise. When I come back, we can go to the meadow, and spend some time together." Simba promised, getting up. He nuzzled the top of Nala's head, and then nuzzled Kiara who was done feeding from Nala, and then left.

Nala began cleaning Kiara. When she was done, she looked at her daughter.

"I have to go hunting soon, alright?" Nala asked.

Kiara looked around for Simba, wondering where he went.

"It's okay, Daddy's busy, he'll be back soon.'' Nala assured. Kiara was silent, and Nala rested her head on top of Kiara, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep before going.

"Da" Kiara squeaked.

"What is it?" Nala asked, raising her head.

"Dee" Kiara babbled. Nala looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"Daddy!" Kiara managed to babble out. Nala laughed, realizing she meant Simba.

"Yes, sweetie, Daddy is gone." Nala laughed, happy that she said her first word. She was tempted to go find Simba, and tell him what Kiara said, but Nala didn`t want him rushing through his duties.

"Daddy! Daddy." Kiara repeated, as if she was tasting the word.

"Good," Nala praised.

After another while of encouraging her, Kiara could say 'daddy' perfectly, and had almost perfected saying, 'mommy', and was trying to say, 'Kiara'. Nala wanted to keep encouraging her and help her, but she had to go hunting. She left Kiara at the crèche, where a few lionesses watched her.

That night, Simba and Nala took Kiara into the meadow. Simba cradled Kiara in his paws.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately." Simba apologized, "I dealt with a lot of things today, and I don't think I'll be this busy for a while."

"It's alright Simba.'' Nala assured, "You have priorities as King. I understand that.''

Simba nuzzled her, "You and Kiara are always my first priority. Don't ever forget that." Nala gave his nose a lick.

"Kiara, why don't you show Daddy what you learned today?" Nala asked, giving her daughter a smile. Simba looked at Kiara, wondering what she meant.

Upon hearing, 'Daddy', Kiara giggled.

"Daddy," Kiara squeaked. Nala looked at Simba's face. She hadn`t seen such a happy smile on his face in such a long time. She chuckled, glad that her mate was happy.

"Good, cub." Simba said, he licked Kiara's face. Kiara continued saying 'Daddy', and Simba continued playing with her. At one point, he turned to Nala.

"Didn't I tell you that 'Daddy would be her first word?" Simba asked, in a teasing tone, smirking at Nala.

Nala rolled her eyes. A while ago, when Kiara had begun making sounds, Simba had told Nala that 'daddy' would be Kiara's first word. During that time, Nala had just rolled her eyes, and laughed. She hadn't really thought that it would be. But Kiara's first word really had been 'daddy'

"Oh, she can say more than that, right sweetie? Show him that you can say 'mommy'" Nala encouraged. Kiara looked up at her.

"Mommy" Kiara said. "Mommy" Kiara repeated the word a few times. Nala grinned at Simba, who just rolled his eyes.

Kiara stood up on her hind legs, and wrapped her paws around Simba's neck. Simba licked her face.

Nala looked up at the sky.

"It's going to start raining, let's go back to Priderock." Nala said. Simba nodded, and picked Kiara up by the scruff and the Royal Family went back to Priderock.

**Hope you enjoyed, and please, PLEASE review. It's the reviews that keep me going.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13 and please review. I haven`t been getting many reviews for the past two chapters. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does and remember that this story doesn't have a main plot line, just a bunch of little stories put together.**

Kiara had now begun to walk. She couldn't go for long, but she could take a couple steps before falling down. Nala now had to be constantly behind her, making sure she didn't get into any mischief. Nala could swear that Kiara would run more than she would walk. She was always trotting as fast as she could before she fell down. Nala would only laugh and encourage her to keep trying. Soon, she had mastered walking, and could run as well. Kiara had also improved her talking. Now she could say 'Kiara', 'auntie', 'uncle', 'grandma' and 'grandpa'. Sometimes she would say names when she talked with her aunts or uncles, but mostly she left out the name part. She said a couple other names like, 'Hofu' and 'Ajjali', and both Hofu and Ajjali would compete for her attention. Kiara was now one and a half years old, and to Nala it seemed like yesterday when she had been born.

Nala was in front of the den, with Shinda talking with her when she heard Kiara calling for her.

"Mommy!" Kiara wailed.

"I'm coming Kiara." Nala said, and she and Shinda walked into the den, to find Kiara waiting for them.

"Hungry?'' Nala asked.

''No,'' Kiara replied.

''Nala, are you going hunting? I'm not going today.'' Shinda said.

''Yes, I'm going,'' Nala replied.

Kiara understood that Nala was going to leave. ''No,'' Kiara whined, getting up and pulling at Nala. Nala nuzzled her, ''It's okay, I'll be back soon.''

''Come with me to the den, Kiara.'' Shinda said, ''Uncle Alex will be there soon.''

Kiara's ears perked up, and she followed Shinda into the small den. Shinda lay down where she usually slept with Alex and Kiara snuggled herself in Shinda's paws.

A few minutes later, Tojo walked into the den, with Zuri and Anjani. Kiara saw her uncle, and jumped out of Shinda's grasp and nuzzled Tojo. Tojo licked Kiara's face, and cradled her close to him.

''Shinda, I told Mom that I'd watch Zuri and Anjani but I forgot that I have to do the patrol. Can you watch them as well as Kiara?'' Tojo asked, and then lowered his voice, ''I know after what happened you-'' Tojo was cut off by Shinda.

''Of course, I can watch them,'' Shinda said. Tojo nodded, and then gave Kiara one last nuzzle before turning to leave.

''Why don't you play with Zuri and Anjani, Kiara?'' Shinda encouraged. She looked at her half sisters.

''Just don't be too rough on her, okay? She's still young.'' Shinda said. The twins nodded, and began chasing and wrestling with Kiara who ran around in delight, giggling.

Shinda watched the cubs, amused. After a while, she began feeling a bit sleepy, and closed her eyes, but she opened them when she heard yelling from the cubs. She looked up to see Zuri and Anjani both calling for Kiara, and Kiara seemed frustrated, not knowing which way she should go.

"Zuri! Anjani! Don't, she's getting confused." Shinda called to her the twins.

Kiara saw the Shinda had woke up at ran to her, nuzzling her aunt.

"Were they being mean to you?" Shinda purred quietly, so the twins wouldn't hear.

"Auntie," Kiara said, and wrapped her paws around Shinda's neck. She didn't understand what Shinda had said.

Suddenly, Hariku and Alex walked into the den. Zuri and Anjani saw their father and ran over their father. Hariku nuzzled both of them. Alex walked over to where Shinda and Kiara were, giving both of them a nuzzle before he settled down next to them.

"And how's my little princess?" Alex asked. He licked Kiara's face, and Kiara let out a squeak of protest.

"She's been waiting for you," Shinda said, nuzzling Alex.

Alex pulled Kiara into his paws, and began tickling her. Kiara laughed and giggled, and Shinda watched them, happily. She loved Kiara like she was her own daughter, and would do anything to protect her, even if it meant giving up her own life. She knew that Alex, Tojo and Shani all felt the same way.

Alex began getting a bit too hard on Kiara and Shinda knew she had to stop them.

"Alex, you're being too rough." Shinda said, and stopped them.

"Oh, she can take it, right Kiara?" Alex asked, nuzzling Kiara.

"Uncle Alex!" Kiara giggled.

"I'm your favorite uncle, aren't I?" Alex asked, grinning at the one and a half year old cub.

Kiara didn't seem to be able to understand what Alex was saying, so she just nodded her head, vigorously.

Out of the corner of Shinda's eye, she saw Zuri and Anjani with Hariku. Anjani and Hariku seemed to be absorbed in wrestling. But Zuri, seemed to be staring at Shinda. When she saw Shinda looking at her, she looked away, and pounced on Anjani.

Shinda knew why she was staring. Zuri must have been thinking about how Shinda treated Kiara like her own daughter, while she herself as Shinda's half sister, barely talked with her. Shinda sighed. Zuri and Anjani would understand when they were older.

"Shinda," Alex's voice, snapped her thoughts and attention back to them.

"Yeah?" Shinda asked, looking at them.

"She's being calling for you." Alex said, motioning to Kiara who was still cradled in his paws, and looking at her aunt, confused.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. Shinda nodded, but Alex wasn't convinced.

"Shinda..." Alex said, giving her a look.

"I'm fine," Shinda said, and then lowered her voice. "We can talk later." Alex nodded.

Suddenly, Simba walked into the den. Kiara let out a squeal of delight, and ran to her father, rubbing her head against Simba's front leg. Chuckling, Simba returned his daughter's affection, and then walked over to where Alex and Shinda were.

"Thanks for watching her." Simba said.

"Anytime," Alex said, and then looked at Kiara. "You had fun right?"

"Fun! Uncle Alex!" Kiara said.

"Come on, Mom's waiting for you." Simba said, giving Kiara's romp a bump to move her forward.

Simba and Kiara walked towards where Nala was standing, with a carcass beside her. Simba had to go slow, since Kiara was unable to catch up to his footsteps. He picked her up, but set her back down when Kiara began to whine. When they reached Nala, he let her run ahead and greet her mother.

"Momma!" Kiara called, running towards her. She rubbed herself between Nala's front legs. Nala gave her forehead a lick.

"Is my little cub hungry?" Nala asked, in a soothing, motherly voice.

"Hungry!" Kiara squeaked. Nala settled down, and let Kiara feed, and she and Simba began to eat from the carcass. When they were done, they left the remains for the vultures and went to the Waterhole, and settled under a shady tree. Nala began to clean Kiara. Unlike her father, Kiara didn't mind getting cleaned, and let her mother groom her. Simba rested his head on Nala's back, closing his eyes, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep. When Nala finished Kiara's bath, she let her cub climb up her back and pounce on Simba's head.

"Oof," Simba grunted, and lifted his head. Kiara looked at him amused.

"You aren't going to let Daddy sleep, are you?" Simba asked.

Kiara giggled, and pounced on him again. This time, Simba was ready and blocked her attempt. Looking determined, Kiara continued hurling herself on Simba, but he blocked her every time. Nala watched her family, happily. This was all that she really wanted. To have a family. She had been blessed with a loving, strong mate and a beautiful daughter. She looked at Kiara who was still wrestling with her father. She imagined her daughter growing up, teaching her how to hunt and fight. Maybe she'd be the next leader of the hunting party. She vowed never to let Kiara be hurt in a way she had. She would _never _let that happen. She would make sure her daughter grew up happily, and receive the proper attention she should get from her parents.

"Mommy!" Kiara jumped on her, and Nala came out of her thoughts.

"Yes, darling?" Nala asked, then saw what Kiara was motioning at. A butterfly.

"It's a butterfly," Nala said. Kiara cocked her head, wondering what a butterfly was, then ran after it, trying to catch it. Nala rested her head on Simba's amber red mane, as they watched their daughter play.

"Sire!" came a voice. It as Zazu.

"What is it Zazu?" Simba asked, getting up.

"There's a rogue by the eastern border who wishes to challenge you for the throne! Some males are already there, but he's challenging you." Zazu explained.

With a growl, Simba turned and ran towards the border, with Zazu flying after him.

"Mama?" Kiara asked, trotting towards her. Nala wanted to go with her mate, but she wasn't quite sure about taking Kiara. She looked at the confused cub, debating on whether taking her or not. She decided to take her, since if she took Kiara back to Priderock, it would be longer.

Nala grabbed Kiara, and went towards the eastern border as fast as she could. The lining of acacia trees around the eastern border wasn't as thick as the ones around the other borders, and Nala could see Simba, with Runju, Mufasa, Tojo, Moraan, Ishan, Chumvi, and Amri. She saw that Shani, Kareena, Tama and Sarafina were also there. She finally reached them, and set Kiara down in between her paws, keeping a tight grasp on her.

`Simba glared at the rogue. He recognized who he was, and was shocked. He was one of the males that was supporting Scar. Simba had no idea where he came from, but he knew there was no way he would allow him to stay.

"I believe you know who I am Simba." the rogue chuckled. "Of course, I didn't introduce myself properly, last time. My name is Manla."

Simba growled, and he saw Nala out of the corner of his eye. He knew that his mate recognized the male as well.

"I'm giving you one chance. Get out, or we're going to have a fight." Simba snarled.

Nala winced, she now wished she had left Kiara back at Priderock with the rest of the Pride, so her daughter wouldn't have to watch Simba fight.

Manla pounced on Simba, but he was ready for it, and slammed his away with his paw. Simba saw the other males from his Pride coming forward to help.

"Stay back, I can deal with him." Simba said. He didn't want the others helping, he was King! He could deal with this.

Manla gave Simba's head a hit, and Simba felt like a mountain had fallen on his head. Manla pinned him down, and Simba struggled under his grasp.

"Your mate truly is a beautiful lioness. She'll be the perfect lioness for me when I'm finished with you." Manla sneered.

Rage poured over Simba, giving him enough energy to throw Manla off. How dare he even think about taking Nala! His Nala! The males continued battling.

Nala watched her mate fight. Kiara was whimpering and trying to get out of her mother's grasp. Nala kept a firm hold on her, knowing that if she let go, Kiara would run to Simba and Kiara would be Manla's next target. But there was also another reason she was keeping Kiara close to her. Manla had been one of the males that attacked her, Simba, Kula and Chumvi after they had saved the Pridelands. He had attacked Nala, and that had been the main reason Nala lost her cub during her first pregnancy. She was terrified Manla would kill her second cub as well.

Simba managed to pin Manla down, keeping a firm hold on him.

"Simba, kill him!" Mufasa said.

Simba glared at the male. Manla was one of the reasons he had lost his first cub. He would be getting his revenge if he killed him. Simba raised his paw to slash his throat, when he saw Kiara looking at him with bright, terrified eyes. What would she say if she saw her on father kill another lion in front of her? He couldn't kill someone, right in front of Kiara. And he wasn't a murderer, the only lion he had killed was Scar, and that was something he couldn't have stopped. Scar would have never stopped until he got the throne. Would he be any better than Scar and Manla if he killed? Especially in front of his own daughter?

Simba glared at Manla, "I'm letting you go this once. Challenge me again and I won't be as nice. Understand?"

Manla nodded, still while growling at him. Simba let him up, and he bounded away to the Outlands.

"Simba, why did you let him go? And how do you know him?" Runju asked his son in law, and Mufasa nodded, giving Simba a questioning look.

Simba felt like he was about to faint. There were scratches and bites on his fur, nothing to serious but he was tired, and wasn't really ready to deal with them asking questions.

"Daddy," Nala said, stepping towards them. She looked at Runju. "He'll answer your questions later, right now he's too tired." Runju nodded.

"Let's go back to Priderock." Sarafina said, who was holding onto Kiara.

Everyone nodded and began to walk back to Priderock. When they got there, Simba went into the Royal den, and Sarafina gave Kiara back to Nala.

Kiara ran into the Royal den, where Simba was resting.

"Daddy?" Kiara asked. She was confused and terrified. Why had the lion hurt her father? Why did he run away? And was Simba going to be okay? That's what scared her the most.

Simba looked at his cub, who had tears in her eyes. Simba knew the fight had terrified Kiara.

"It's okay, darling." Simba said, pulling in closer, and nuzzling her. "Daddy's okay."

Kiara sniffed, and buried her face into Simba's mane, and Simba licked the top of her head.

Nala entered the den, and settled down next to him. She began licking Simba's wounds, cleaning him.

"Do you want me to go get Rafiki?" Nala asked.

"No, I'll be fine in a couple of days. It doesn't hurt that much, I'm just tired.'' Simba said, while still cradling Kiara.

Nala nodded, and Simba dozed off, with Kiara sleeping by his side. Nala knew that what bothered her mate the most is the fact that they found one of the lions responsible for the lost of their first cub. It sent an ache through her heart, but what could she do? Nothing would bring their cub back. With her head still whirling with thoughts, the Queen lay down, and soon she was also asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I haven`t been getting many reviews for the last two chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter four and please review. Reminder that this story doesn't have a main plot, just a bunch of little stories. And for you to understand this story, you should read the story "Lion King With A Twist." because this is a sequel to it. And if you do read Lion King with A Twist, please review. **

At late afternoon, Nala got up. The Queen looked to see that her mate and daughter were still asleep. She sighed as the events earlier in the afternoon replayed her in her head. So they finally found one of the lions who attacked them. They were still alive and holding a grudge against Simba after all these years! She sighed, knowing that now she would have to answer the questions that her friends and family would be asking them about how she knew that lion. Only Kula and Chumvi really understood how she and Simba felt. But Chumvi didn't know about her first pregnancy, only Kula and Simba did.

The Queen got up and walked to the Waterhole, where her parents and in-laws were. She knew she would have to answer the questions. After getting a drink, Nala turned to them.

'How's Simba feeling?" Sarabi asked.

"He's fine, and sleeping now." Nala answered.

"Nala, who was that rogue?" Runju asked.

"He was one of the lions who attacked me, Simba, Kula and Chumvi after we were exiled." Nala said.

"After the fire?" Mufasa asked. This was always a touchy subject for the family. Mufasa, and Sarabi hadn't really gotten over the guilt. He knew that Sarafina, Runju, and Kula and Chumvi's families hadn't either.

"Yes, after the fire when we left the Pridelands , they attacked us. That's when we passed out and you found our bodies." Nala said.

"Do you remember how many attacked you?" Sarafina asked.

Nala thought for a second, "I think five or six."

"So they might still be together. Manla may still have his companions with him. He might still try and cause trouble." Runju pointed out.

"I know, Simba will take some action. I know he will." Nala said.

"Let's go back to Priderock, I want to see Simba." Sarabi said, and the whole group went back to Priderock to see Simba leaving the den.

Nala went up to her mate and nuzzled him. "You still need to rest."

"I'll be fine." Simba said.

Sarabi walked over to her son and nuzzled him. Simba returned his mother's nuzzle.

"Simba, shouldn't you be resting?" Sarabi asked.

"It's okay, Mom." Simba said, "I'll be fine." Sarabi nodded.

"I have to go on the patrol now." Simba said, and began walking towards the slop down Priderock.

"Oh, no you don't." Nala said, blocking his way. "You aren't going out. What if your wounds re open? Or if Manla is still around?"

"It's okay," Mufasa said, "We took care of your part of the patrol."

"You did?" Simba said, "Thanks, was he still around?"

"No, but you should still take some action. Maybe Zazu could form a search party and fly around the Outlands to see if Manla is still around." Runju said.

"I know, I will." Simba said. His legs and neck were still feeling a bit stiff.

"Simba, what if Manla was responsible for Kiara disappearing when she was a newborn?" Nala asked.

Simba looked at her, "That was a year and a half ago. Besides, didn't a lioness return her?"

"Yes, but what if she was working with Manla?" Nala asked.

"I'll find out and tell you what I can, when Zazu finishes the scout. I still have to tell him." Simba said.

"I already did." Mufasa said.

"When did he leave? And how many search parties did he take with him?" Simba asked.

"He left about an hour and a half ago, and about six or seven search parties. All part of his family." Mufasa said, and Simba nodded.

Nala heard Kiara whining in the den, and went inside the den to be with her. After another few minutes of talking, Sarafina went inside the Royal den, to find Nala with Kiara sitting in her paws. Kiara's amber eyes lit up when she saw Sarafina.

"Grandma!" Kiara called, bounding to Sarafina. Sarafina licked the top of her head.

"Hello, my darling. Did you have a good nap?" Sarafina asked. Kiara responded by nuzzling her.

Sarafina went and lay down next to Nala.

"Nala, I know something besides the attack is bothering you. What is it?" Sarafina asked.

Nala looked at her. What really bothered her was that they found one of the lions responsible for her losing her cub during her first pregnancy. But she couldn't' tell her mother that. Sarafina didn't know about her first pregnancy.

"No, it was just the attack and us seeing Manla again. That's all." Nala said. Kiara began playing with her tail, and Nala moved it side to side, so Kiara would stay occupied.

"Don't lie to me, what's really the matter?" Sarafina asked.

"You don't understand how I feel." Nala sighed, "It's just seeing Manla again and Simba being attacked that threw me off. It's not that important, Mom. Really."

Sarafina nodded, but gave her a look to say that she wasn't convinced.

"I'm going to go find Hofu. I'll see you later." Sarafina said, and after giving Nala and Kiara a nuzzle, she walked out.

A few minutes after, Simba walked in, and settled down beside Nala. He wrapped his paw around her, and pulled her in closer, nuzzling her face.

"I know what really made you upset." Simba said, softly. Nala nodded, unable to speak.

"Nala, that was years ago. I still think about it sometimes, but there's nothing that I can really do." Simba said.

"I know," Nala sighed. "And I hated the fact that he was so close to Kiara. He still might be near the Pridelands."

"Nothing will happen to Kiara." Simba said, firmly.

Hearing her name, Kiara stopped playing with her mother's tail, and crawled in between Simba's paws, nuzzling her head against his face. Simba gave her face a lick.

"Why don't we go into the big den?" Simba suggested. "It'll take your mind off things."

Nala nodded, and got up. "Come on Kiara, you can go play with Kovu and Danyssa."

Kiara squeaked and got up, and trotted into the big den, and Simba and Nala followed her.

The family settled down with Kula and Chumvi, who were with Tama and Moraan.

"I heard what happened." Kula said, softly to Nala. "Manla was one of them, wasn't he?" Nala nodded.

The lions continued watching Kovu, Danyssa, and Kiara playing and wrestling together. Amri and Shari came and brought their son, Haru who joined the cubs.

Nala smiled as she watched the cubs play. She noticed that Kiara seemed to get pinned down more than she pinned the others down. Kovu and her rolled on the ground, trying to push each other down. Kovu now looked exactly like Chumvi did, when he was a cub. He had a thin tuft of hair on his head. Haru did too, but his was a dark brown. Danyssa, had her mother's brown fur and blue eyes. She looked a lot like her older brother, Tanabi.

"Simba, are we taking a longer patrol tomorrow?" Haru asked.

"Yes we are." Simba replied.

The group continued to gossip and chat, enjoying themselves, until night came and it was time to put the cubs to sleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

A few days later, Simba took Kiara out onto the grasslands, to give her a change, and Nala a break. Simba wrestled and chased his daughter, and both of them were enjoying each other until they heard a voice.

"Simba!" It was Runju.

"Anything wrong?" Simba asked, giving his father in law his attention.

"There's a fight between the elephants and the giraffes. Zazu needs you to settle it." Runju said.

"I'll go deal with it, right after I take Kiara back to Priderock." Simba said.

"It's okay, I'll watch her." Runju assured, "You go deal with the crisis."

Simba nodded, and after giving Kiara a nuzzle, he bounded away.

"Grandpa?" Kiara asked, trotting towards Runju. Runju gave her face a lick.

"Do you want to go back to Priderock, sweetie? Mommy's there." Runju said.

Kiara heard that her mother would be there, and nodded. Runju picked her up by the scruff, and began walking towards Priderock.

"Wanna walk!" Kiara whined, wriggling around, and Runju set her on the ground again.

"Alright, you can walk." Runju said, giving her a fond smile.

Kiara smiled and began to trot to Priderock. Runju walked slowly, since Kiara was unable to keep up to his pace. When they got there, they were greeted by Nala, who was waiting for them.

"Mom!" Kiara called, running to Nala. She rubbed her cheek against Nala's legs, and Nala nuzzled her.

"Thanks for bringing her back, Daddy." Nala said, looking at Runju.

"Anytime, darling." Runju said. "Simba had some crisis to deal with. I'm not sure when he's going to be back."

Nala nodded, and the two of them walked back into the den, unaware of a figure listening to their entire conversation, and heading back into the Outlands to report to her boss.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT

A few days later, Shinda and Shani were watching Kiara.

"Shinda, I think you're making Zuri and Anjani feel a little bit left out." Shani said.

Shinda sighed, "There's nothing I can do, Shani. Mom told them to stay away from me anyways."

"I know. She said that they weren't allowed to see you, unless _you_ come and see them. Why don't you?" Shani asked.

"I've told you before. I just don't feel for them like I feel for you and Tojo." Shinda answered.

"Neither do I, but I don't have issues with them. Tojo doesn't either. It's just you." Shani said.

"Well, I didn't agree with Mom on the day of the fire when Tojo might have been dead. Unlike you!" Shinda snapped.

Kiara looked at her godmother, and whimpered. She rubbed her head in between Shinda's legs, but Shinda was to absorbed in her argument to answer.

"Don't blame this on me." Shani said, narrowing her emerald green eyes. "I'm not the one who split up our family." Kiara nudged Shani, trying to get her attention. Shani gave her a quick nuzzle, and then looked back at her older sister.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Shinda growled. "Mom tried to force me to love them more. She left Tojo in the fire and acted like nothing bad was going to happen. Of course I got mad!"

"Mom was worried!" Shani exclaimed. Kiara whined, and rubbed her head against Shani, trying to her attention.

"She was, but the if she hadn't become mates with Hariku, she would have been more worried. The only reason she stayed was because she knew Zuri and Anjani needed her. Did she not think about Tojo?" Shinda demanded. Kiara nudged Shinda, but she didn't notice.

"She was worried about Zuri and Anjani but more about Tojo. If Tojo had arrived during the time that Mom was gone, she would have never known." Shani practically yelled.

"What's going on?" came a voice. It was Tojo.

Tojo looked at his sisters, then to his confused niece who was standing in between Shinda and Shani. He shook his head.

"I don't care what you two are arguing about, but I care about Kiara. Look at her, you two were just arguing and she got scared!" Tojo said.

Kiara got up, and trotted towards her uncle, nuzzling him.

"Uncle Tojo!" Kiara squeaked. "Auntie mad!"

"I know sweetheart." Tojo said, nuzzling Kiara, then turned towards Shani and Shinda.

"You two go on with whatever you're arguing about. I'll actually watch her." Tojo said.

"No, it's okay. Nala left her with me." Shinda said, stepping forward to take Kiara.

"You're not going to pay attention to her." Tojo said. "I'll watch her. Besides, I haven't played with her in days." He picked Kiara up by the scruff and walked off Priderock. Tojo took Kiara to the meadow and set her down in front of her, as he lay down on the grass.

"Uncle Tojo? Wrestle!" Kiara said, pronouncing 'wrestle' as 'wessle'.

"You wanna wrestle?" Tojo asked, with a grin.

Kiara pounced on Tojo, but Tojo blocked her attempt. Kiara hurled herself at him again, but Tojo blocked her every time, making sure he wasn't too rough on her.

After a while, Shani came and joined them.

"You two done arguing?" Tojo asked his sister.

"Shinda makes me so mad sometimes." Shani exclaimed angrily. "She can't ever accept facts!"

"What were you two arguing about?" Tojo asked. Kiara stopped wrestling, and settled down in Shani's paws. Shani licked the top of her head.

"I just told Shinda that Zuri and Anjani were feeling left out, and maybe she should go play or talk with them. Then she starts accusing me of not going after you on the day of the fire." Shani said.

"Well, I wouldn't want you coming after me anyways." Tojo said.

"I know, she got mad saying that I blamed her on the fact that our family isn't exactly on good basis. I said I wasn't, but she keeps saying I am." Shani exclaimed.

"You know how stubborn Shinda can be." Tojo said with a grin. "Sometimes, I wonder how Alex even deals with her."

Shani was about to say something, when Kiara sprang out of her paws.

"Mom!" Kiara called. Shani looked up to see Nala heading towards them. Kiara ran to her mother, and nuzzled her. Nala licked the top of Kiara's head.

"I went to see Shinda, and she seemed angry." Nala said, as she settled down next to them and let Kiara nurse. "What happened?"

Shani sighed, and told Nala about her argument with Shinda.

"She can be pretty stubborn, you know that." Nala said.

"I know, she makes me so angry sometimes." Shani said.

"Just leave it." Tojo said. "She'll talk with Zuri and Anjani if she wants to."

"Yeah, you're right." Shani sighed, and with that, the three lions changed their conversation subject.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. If you would like to see anything in the story, please just tell me in a review. Also, could you please tell me if you have also read "Lion King With A Twist"?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 and please review. Reminder that I don't Lion King, Disney does.**

Kiara was talking a bit more fluently now. For the past few days, she had been a bit difficult since she was teething and she often threw more tantrums when she didn't get what she wanted. One day Simba and Nala were at the entrance of the Royal den talking.

"Are you going to be busy all day?" Nala asked.

"Probably not, you're leading the hunting party today, right?" Simba asked.

Nala nodded, "I have to drop Kiara off at the crèche."

Nala turned towards the den and called for her daughter, "Kiara!"

"What?" she heard Kiara call. Nala rolled her eyes.

"Come here." Nala said. There was no answer.

"Kiara!" Nala called.

"No," Kiara called back.

"Kiara, come." Nala said.

"I not coming!" she heard Kiara squeak.

"I'll go get her." Simba said, and walked into the den. He came back with an annoyed looking Kiara hanging from his mouth.

"Kiara," Nala narrowed her eyes, "You have to come when I tell you."

"No," Kiara mumbled.

"Kiara…" Simba said. Kiara looked at him, showed her tiny teeth, hissing at him.

Simba chuckled, "Do you really think Daddy's scared of that?" He bent down and tapped Kiara's nose with his paw, then turned back to Nala.

"I have to go now. Good luck dealing with her."Simba said and after nuzzling both of them he walked away.

"I have to go hunting now, okay? I'm going to take you the crèche." Nala said.

"I wanna hunt!" Kiara said, clinging onto her.

Nala nuzzled her, "When you're older."

"I don't wanna go to crèche!" Kiara whined.

"Come on," Nala said, and picked Kiara up by the scruff before she could run away. She carried Kiara to the nursery cave. Unfortunately, Kovu, Haru, Danyssa, Ajjali and Hofu weren't there. She had been hoping they would be there since Kiara enjoyed playing with them.

Nala set Kiara on the ground, "Why don't you play with Divya?" She motioned to Divya who was wrestling with another cub.

Kiara narrowed her eyes, "No crèche!"

"Kiara," Nala said in a stern voice.

"Nala," Shinda said, getting up. "I'm done my watch with the crèche. I'll watch over her. I'm not going hunting today anyways."

"Alright, thanks." Nala said. She gave both of them a nuzzle, and then walked out of the cave.

"Come on Kiara." Shinda said, nudging her. Kiara refused to move so Shinda picked her up by the scruff, and took her into the small den.

Shinda lay down and set Kiara in her paws.

"Didn't Mommy clean you today?" Shinda asked.

"No bath!" Kiara wailed, and tried to jump out of Shinda's paws. Shinda grasped her, and began bathing her. She didn't get to bathe Kiara often.

"No!" Kiara whined. "Auntie!"

"Alright, I'll let your mother clean you." Shinda said, and stopped bathing her.

"Why don't we wrestle?" Shinda said.

Kiara squealed and hurled herself at Shinda, but she blocked her attempt. Kiara and Shinda continued wrestling until Alex showed up. Kiara was having too much fun to notice him.

Alex walked over and nuzzled Shinda and then nuzzled Kiara.

"You should have seen what happened to Tojo." Alex chuckled. "He nearly attacked Hofu."

"What?" Shinda asked. She stopped wrestling with Kiara. "How?"

"Hofu snuck alone without telling Runju." Alex said.

Kiara whined and nudged Shinda, "Auntie, wrestle please!"

Shinda gave her a quick nuzzle and turned back to Alex.

"So what happened?" Shinda asked.

Kiara pulled on Shinda's ear but Shinda didn't do anything. Kiara let out a frustrated huff, and then turned to Alex.

"Uncle Alex!" Kiara said, and began pushing him. "Go! Go!"

"What?" Alex asked. "Where?"

Kiara glared at him, "Go!"

Shinda laughed at them, "She's mad because you started talking and I stopped wrestling with her."

"Oh, really?" Alex said in a teasing tone, grinning at Kiara. "No, I'm not going." Alex knew very well how to get Kiara mad. She was exactly like Simba.

"Go!" Kiara squeaked pushing him.

"No, I'm staying right here with Aunt Shinda." Alex said, laughing. He lay down next to Shinda.

Shinda saw her frustrated face and pulled Kiara in closer, and gave the top of her head a lick, "its okay darling. I'll wrestle with you."

With a happy squeak, Kiara hurled herself at Shinda, and the two continued wrestling.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next day Chumvi woke up a bit earlier than usual to do the patrol. He got up, and then walked out of the den. He was just about to step off Priderock, when he heard Kovu calling for him.

"Dad!" Kovu called, running out of the small den, followed by Kula.

Chumvi bent down and nuzzled him, "What's wrong?"

"Where you going?" Kovu asked.

"I have to go do the patrol." Chumvi replied.

"I wanna come too!" Kovu exclaimed.

"No Kovu." Kula said, "That's too far from Priderock."

"I wanna go too! Please!" Kovu said, giving Chumvi his special trademark grin.

"No son," Chumvi said. "When you're older."

"I wanna go!" Kovu whined.

"No, not today. I have to go now." Chumvi said. He didn't want to deal with Kovu's tantrum. He gave Kula a nuzzle, and licked the top of Kovu's head, before heading down Priderock, towards the western border. Kovu watched him go, glaring at him.

"It's alright my little cub." Kula said, "Someday you'll get to go on patrol's too. Let's go to the meadow."

Kula picked Kovu up, and then walked to the meadow. She saw that Tama, and Nala were already there, with Kiara, Danyssa, Ari and Tanabi. Tama's older sons were chasing Kiara and Danyssa around. Shari and Safi were also there.

Kula set Kovu on the ground and he ran and joined them, and she lay down next to Nala and Tama. Tama yawned.

"Tired?" Kula asked.

Tama nodded, "I was up half the night with Danyssa. She wouldn't go to sleep."

"Neither did Kiara. Both of them took a nap in the afternoon." Nala said. Kula laughed.

Danyssa walked up to her mother, "Tired,"

Tama rubbed her cheek against hers. "This is why you should have gone to sleep last night." Danyssa yawned and climbed into Tama's paws, and settled down for a nap.

Kiara followed Danyssa, and began feeding from Nala. When she was done, she was already falling asleep.

"Mom," Tanabi said, walking up to Tama. "Can me and Ari go play with some of our friends now?"

"Of course," Tama said. "Just be careful."

"Alright," Ari said, "Are you coming Kovu?"

Kovu looked at Kula, his bright emerald green eyes hopeful. Kula was tempted to say yes, but she knew he was too young to go out on his own.

"Not today, Ari." Kula said, smiling at the twins. "Maybe some other day."

Kovu whined, but Kula pretended not to hear. Ari and Tanabi nodded, and ran towards Priderock.

"Mom!" Kovu whined, pulling on her ear.

Nala chuckled, "Why don't you take a nap, Kovu?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." Kula said. She pulled Kovu to her side, and draped her paw around Kovu protectively. Soon, Nala, Kula and Tama had also dozed off with Kiara and Danyssa.

Kovu was feeling irritated. Why hadn't his mother let him go? Why hadn't his father taken him? He was bored, just lying there without anything to do. Maybe if he found his father he would do something with him. His father was on the patrol. Kovu didn't know what 'patrol' meant, but he must do a lot of it, since that was the answer he often got when he asked for Chumvi.

Carefully, so he wouldn't wake up the lionesses Kovu got up, and ran towards the direction he saw his father going.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A while later, Kula got up, and felt around for her cub. She couldn't feel Kovu. She looked to her side, and realized he wasn't there!

"Kovu!" Kula jumped up looking for Kovu. He wasn't there.

Startled by Kula's cry, the other lionesses woke up and looked at Kula.

'What's wrong?" Safi asked.

"Kovu's missing," Kula said, trying to stay calm.

Nala got up and looked around, "He must have wandered off while we were sleeping." Kiara and Danyssa were stills sleeping by their mothers' sides.

"Shinda, Safi," Tama said, getting up, "Can you take Kiara and Danyssa back to Priderock? We'll stay here and look for Kovu. Send some lionesses back to help us."

"Don't worry, we will." Safi said. She and Shinda picked up the sleeping cubs, and headed towards Priderock

"Let's split up." Kula said. "We'll cover more ground."

"Alright, I'll go this way." Nala said, and bounded off. Kula went west and Tama went south.

Kula was panicking as she searched. What kind of mother was she? She had slept and let her cub wander off! She knew a predator wouldn`t hesitate to make a meal out a cub Kovu`s size.

_''Kovu, where are you?" _Kula thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK 

Chumvi had finished his part of the patrol and was now heading back to Priderock with his father, Ishan, and Kula's father, Rojo. They were almost half way back to Priderock. Chumvi was looking forward to spending some time with Kovu. He hadn`t wanted to leave him back at Priderock, but he knew Kovu was far too young to be taken out that far. He would have to wait a while until he could take his son on the patrol.

"What's that moving over there?" Ishan asked.

Chumvi looked in his father's direction. He saw a brown ball of fur heading towards them. Why did it look so familiar? Was it a rabbit? He saw a tuft of dark brown fur on his head. It suddenly began to dawn on him what the brown ball of fur was.

_"Kovu?" _ Chumvi thought. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Kovu calling for him.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Kovu called, running towards them.

"Kovu!" Chumvi gasped. He looked around to see if Kula was following at a distance, but she wasn't. Had Kula let him go off on his own? No, she would never let him go off on his own, unless, Kovu had left without Kula knowing!

"Dad!" Kovu ran right into Chumvi. "I wanna patrol!"

Chumvi narrowed his emerald green eyes, "Kovu, where is your mother? Why aren't you with her?''

Kovu pinned his ears down, ''Mom sleeping.''

''Kovu, you shouldn't be alone without your mother.'' Rojo said. He gave his grandson a nuzzle. ''It's too dangerous.'

'' Come on let's go back to Priderock. Kula's probably frantic by now.'' Chumvi said, and picked Kovu up by the scruff.

When they had passed the meadow, Chumvi heard Kula's voice.

''Kovu!'' Kula called. She ran towards them along with Sarina and Penda.

Chumvi set Kovu on the ground and he nuzzled his mother. Kula gathered him in close to her, covering him with licks and nuzzles. Her eyes were loving and relieved, and then turned angry.

''Kovu, where were you?'' Kula demanded. ''Do you have any idea how worried I was? We were searching everywhere!''

''We found him running towards us when we were heading back. Apparently, he wants to patrol.'' Ishan explained to his daughter in law.

Kula narrowed her brown eyes at Kovu, who gave her a cheeky grin.

''We can talk more when we get home.'' Chumvi said, and everyone walked back to Priderock. The rest of the search party had already arrived. Kula and Chumvi after thanking everyone took Kovu into the den, and to their secluded part of the big den.

''Kovu,'' Chumvi said. ''Listen to me. You don't wander off on your own. You have to stay with an adult at all times. You're too young to be on your own.''

''Kovu, what you did today was very dangerous. You could have been hurt or worst.'' Kula said, pulling Kovu in closer and giving him a nuzzle. Kovu rubbed his cheek against Kula's.

''You are not to do that again, understand?'' Chumvi asked.

Kovu nodded, ''Understand. Now we go on patrol?''

Chumvi sighed. Had he been like this when he was a cub?

''No,'' Chumvi said. ''You're too young.''

''Kovu, it's time for your nap. You need to sleep now.'' Kula said, and picked him up by the scruff, and began to clean him. Kovu whined.

''No!'' Kovu wailed. ''Mom! No bath!''

Kula grasped him tighter and continued bathing him until he was clean, listening to the cub whine and complain the whole time. After Kula fed him, Kovu was beginning to get drowsy, and his eyes were closing. Kula placed him in her paws, and was silent until he fell asleep. Then she turned to Chumvi and licked his cheek.

"He truly is your son." Kula said. Chumvi smiled and rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"We haven't had some quality time in quite a while." Chumvi said, smiling at her. Kula gently placed Kovu at her side, and then rested her head in Chumvi's paws. He laid his head down on top of hers, and the two began their quality time.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Danyssa and Tama were in the den. Ari and Tanabi had gone off to play. Danyssa had whined and begged her mother to let her go with them, but Tama refused, and now she was in the den bored.

"Sweetie, come on. I'll wrestle with you." Tama said, nuzzling her daughter.

"I want to play with Ari and Tanabi!" Danyssa whined.

"No, Danyssa." Tama said. "You're too young. When you're older, you can."

Danyssa whined, and flattened her ears down. Suddenly, Moraan walked into the den. Danyssa's dark blue eyes lit up when she saw her father.

"Daddy!" Danyssa jumped up and ran to greet her father.

"How's my little star today?" Moraan asked. He licked her face.

"I wanna play with Ari and Tanabi! Please! Please!" Danyssa begged.

"No, Danyssa. You're too young." Moraan said. Danyssa let out a huff of anger as Moraan picked her up, and they lay down next to Tama.

"Why don't you go play with Kiara?" Tama suggested. She motioned to Kiara who had entered the den followed by her parents. The Royal family made their way towards them and the cubs began to wrestle while the adults chatted.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I've decided to start a question trivia sort of thing for each chapter. **

**The question for this chapter is: Who is you're favorite character in this story (or Lion King with A Twist even though this is a sequel to it) and why?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

A few months later, Kiara turned three years old. She could now talk fluently and didn't have trouble running or walking. Nala noticed the more Kiara grew up, the more protective Simba was of her. Nala knew it was because of her last pregnancy, but she wanted to make sure Kiara had the same privileges as the other cubs did. Right now, neither she nor Simba let Kiara leave Priderock on her own. Nala had promised her daughter that soon she would allow her to leave Priderock without an escort.

One day, Nala took Kiara to the waterhole so she could play with Divya. When Kiara wanted to go back to Priderock, Nala took her right back. She saw Simba in the Pride's resting place, talking with his younger sister, Ajjali. Ajjali was a few years older than Kiara.

"Daddy! Ajjali!" Kiara called, running to her father. She never called Ajjali 'Aunt Ajjali' since Ajjali had asked her not to.

"Did you have fun with Divya?" Simba asked, giving her a nuzzle. Kiara nodded.

"I was telling Ajjali a story. Come join us." Simba invited.

"Actually." Ajjali said. "I promised that I'd meet Hofu at the Waterhole." She glanced at the sun.

"Can you still tell me the story tomorrow?" Ajjali asked. Simba nodded.

"I want to go the Waterhole too!" Kiara said.

"Kiara," Nala said. "I just took you to the Waterhole."

"I'll go with them." Simba said, getting up.

"I still want to go." Kiara insisted.

"I'll take her." Ajjali volunteered, her amber red eyes sparkling.

"I can go with Ajjali, Mom." Kiara said.

"Absolutely not." Simba said. "Kiara, you aren't leaving Priderock without an adult."

"Please?" Kiara and Ajjali both said at the same time.

Nala smiled. She remembered how badly she had wanted to go when she saw a cub. Of course her father had always insisted on her having an escort until she was old enough. She remembered how thrilled she had been when she had finally been allowed to go alone.

"Alright, you can go with Ajjali." Nala said.

"What?" Simba exclaimed. "Nala, no. She's too young. What if something happens?"

"Simba, it's okay. It's only the Waterhole. Nothing's going to happen and there's bound to be adults there already." Nala said.

Simba sucked his breath in, "Alright, you can go. But Ajjali, make sure you two are back by sunset. And make sure she doesn't wander off or leave your sight. And make sure she doesn't go near the actual Waterhole. I don't want her falling in. And-" Simba was cut off by Nala.

"Spirits sake, Simba!" Nala exclaimed. "Enough. Its okay, you can go now. Just be careful." She smiled at the cubs.

With a happy shout, the two cubs ran down Priderock and went towards the Waterhole.

"Nala, she's too young." Simba said, turning to his mate. "What if she gets hurt?"

"Simba, stop worrying." Nala scolded. "She'll be fine. It's time for her to start going out on her own."

Simba sighed, and looked out onto the grasslands. Nala nudged him and entwined her tail in his.

"Let's go back to our den. We haven't had a moment to our selves all day." Nula said, licking his cheek. Simba smiled at her, and the King and Queen went into their den.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLKTLK TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara and Ajjali had reached the Waterhole where Hofu was waiting. His eyes lit up when he saw Ajjali and Kiara.

"I thought you forgot." Hofu said.

"I never forget!" Ajjali scoffed.

"But why are you here Kiara?" Hofu asked. "I thought you weren't allowed to go anywhere without adults."

"Mom said that I could." Kiara replied, puffing her chest out proudly.

"Alright, come play with us then." Hofu said, and the three cubs chased each other around and wrestled with each other. When the sun began to set, Ajjali stopped.

"Kiara, let's go back to Priderock. Simba's gonna be so mad if you don't come back on time." Ajjali said.

"Alright," Kiara said, sounding disappointed.

The three cubs made their way back to Priderock. Hofu and Ajjali went into the small den, while Kiara went into the Royal Den.

Kiara ran into the Royal Den to find her parents already there.

"Mom! Daddy!" Kiara called, running into Nala's paws.

Nala licked her face. "Did you have fun?"

Kiara nodded. "Can I go again? Tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Simba said.

"Does that mean no?" Kiara asked, as Nala began to bathe her.

"That means maybe." Simba replied, nuzzling her.

Kiara rolled around so her mother could bathe her stomach.

"Daddy, Uncle Tojo told me that once you and Uncle Alex attacked Grandpa on the patrol when you started patrolling. Is it true? What happened?" Kiara asked.

_"Tojo, I'm getting you back for this."_ Simba thought. He felt Nala smiling at him. He remembered when he had been in his youth, during the patrol a twig had cracked and he and Alex had thought it was a rogue. They had attacked only to find that rogue had been Mufasa. Simba couldn't remember a more embarrassing day.

"Daddy?" Kiara asked.

"Why don't you ask Uncle Alex?" Simba suggested.

"I did, but he told me that you would tell the story better. Please!?" Kiara begged. Nala was still bathing her.

Simba smiled and began to tell her the story, which made Nala and Kiara laugh all over again. Simba knew that Kiara would laugh, but he gave his mate a look.

"So that really happened?" Kiara asked, once Simba had finished the story. Simba nodded.

"Come on Kiara." Nala said. "It's time to go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Kiara complained, just as a huge yawn escaped her mouth.

"Come on," Nala said, pulling Kiara to her paws. Kiara nestled herself in Nala's paws. Nala laid her head on top of Kiara, knowing how much she liked sleeping like that. Simba settled down next to them, and in a few minutes, the Royal Family was asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next morning, Kiara begged and begged Nala to let her go out on her own, without any adults. Nala agreed as long as some other cubs were with her and she made sure she didn't go anywhere past the Waterhole. Kiara had happily agreed, and ran off with Hofu, Zawadi, Kovu, Tanabi and Danyssa. After watching them leave, Nala waited for Simba to return to Priderock. It was a short wait.

"Good morning." Simba said, rubbing his head against his mate's.

"Morning." Nala replied.

"Where's Kiara?" Simba asked.

"I let her go play with some of the cubs near the Waterhole." Nala replied.

"What!?" Simba exclaimed. "Nala, she's too young."

"Simba, it's okay. There are adults all over the Pridelands and she's not going anywhere past the Waterhole." Nala said, trying to reassure him.

Simba shook his head, "Something might happen to her."

"Nothing's going to happen." Nala insisted. "Simba, we can't keep her under our watch forever. She has to be able to run out on her own."

Simba sighed, but he looked worried.

"I'm going into the den. Come on." Nala said.

Simba shook his head, "There's actually something I have to do. I'll see you in a bit." He left before Nala could ask what he was doing.

Nala went into the den where she rested with her mother and Sarabi. About an hour later, Simba came back. He greeted Nala with a nuzzle.

"So, where did you go?" Nala asked.

"Marked some paths for Kiara," Simba replied, sounding indifferent.

"Simba," Nala sighed. "You can't expect her to only go on the marked paths. You know she won't. She needs to be able to run out on her own."

"Her safety's more important." Simba insisted.

"Simba," Sarabi said. "Nala's right. You can't expect her to stay on those paths. She needs to be able to run out on her own. You didn't have any paths to follow when you were her age. And Kiara is exactly like you."

"Which is why I need to make sure she's safe," Simba said. Simba knew his daughter was like him. That meant he had to be protective of her so she wouldn't go into the same situations he had when he was a cub.

Nala sighed, and rolled her eyes. She knew that she couldn't win this argument. Despite being annoyed at him, Nala rested her head on Simba's shoulder. A few hours later, Nala woke up from her nap, and went to the Pride's resting place. She had told Kiara to come here when the sun was at its highest peak, so she could feed her.

A few minutes later, Kiara and some other cubs returned to Priderock. Nala smiled, when she saw Kiara's amber red eyes light up when she spotted Nala. Kiara ran into Nala's paws.

Nala licked her daughter's face, "Hungry?"

Kiara nodded, and crawled to Nala's side so she could feed. When she was done, Nala pulled her into her paws. Nala began to bathe Kiara and Kiara stayed still. Nala had been relieved when Kiara had shown signs that she wouldn't mind being bathed. She had been worried that she would take after her father when it came to bath time.

"Mom?" Kiara asked when Nala finished bathing her.

"What is it darling?" Nala asked.

"Can I go now?" Kiara asked.

Nala nodded, "You know the boundaries. Be back at Priderock by sunset."

Kiara nodded, and nuzzled her mother and ran off. Nala watched her go. She knew now that Kiara was playing on her own, she would have some more free time for herself.

Nala walked to the fallen trees and saw that Kula and Kareena were already there. She joined them where they could get a good view of the Pridelands and get an occasional glimpse of the cubs playing.

"Chumvi took Kovu on the patrol for the first time today." Kula chuckled. "I haven't seen Kovu so happy."

Nala and Kareena laughed, both of them remembering how half a year ago, Kovu had ran off on his own to follow Chumvi. He had caused Kula to go frantic.

Nala smiled. She could hardly believe that time had gone by so fast. It seemed like only a few days ago that Kiara had been born. But now, she was already running off on her own.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few months passed. By now, Kiara was allowed to go out past the Waterhole and Simba didn't make a big issue of her leaving. Kiara, Kovu, Danyssa, and Haru were chasing each other on the grasslands.

"You know what I heard?" Kovu asked. He stopped running.

"What?" Danyssa asked, trotting up to him.

"I heard that crocodiles can breathe under water. But I've never seen on before. Have you?"

"No," Kiara said.

"Neither have we." Haru said.

"I think they live in the swampy part of the river." Kiara said.

"The one near the border?" Haru asked.

"No," Kiara said. "The one in the middle of the Pridelands, remember it's surrounded by trees?"

"I remember!" Danyssa said. "But I've never been inside. Adults say it's too dangerous."

"Do you wanna go see?" Haru and Kovu both said at the same time.

"Yes!" Kiara exclaimed.

"But the adults said-" Danyssa began, but she was cut off.

"Adults always say that." Kiara said, and Haru nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Danyssa said. "Let's go."

The four cubs trotted towards the swampy part of the river. It was surrounded by thick trees. The cubs went through the trees and bushes and saw the swamp.

"Wow!" Kovu exclaimed.

"But where are the crocodiles?" Kiara asked.

"Is that log moving?" Haru wondered.

"Where?" Danyssa asked.

"There!" Haru pointed.

The four cubs moved closer, hoping to find out what the moving log was. Kiara realized that her paws were wet and covered in mud.

"You're gonna get an extra long bath today!" Kovu laughed, but then stopped when he realized that his paws were also dirty.

"Look!" Danyssa breathed. "The log moved again."

The four cubs moved a bit closer to see what the log was. Suddenly the log opened its eyes and the cubs realized what the log really was.

"Crocodile!" Haru shouted. To the cubs' horror, many more crocodiles appeared at the surface.

"I thought they could breathe underwater." Kovu squeaked, in a terrified voice.

The crocodiles opened their mouths and the cubs screamed and ran back.

Kiara tried to climb up the slope back into the trees but her paws were too slippery. She saw that her friends were also having the same trouble.

The crocodiles advanced towards them, and the cubs closed their eyes waiting for the jaws to snap them up. Suddenly, they heard an ear splitting roar.

Kiara and her friends looked up to see Simba, Moraan, Chumvi and Amri crashing through the bushes and throwing themselves between the cubs and the crocs.

The males roared at the crocodiles several times and they back away, knowing they couldn't take on four full grown males.

"Wow!" Haru murmured.

"So I guess crocodiles can't breathe underwater." Kovu said.

"The crocodiles looked so scared!" Kiara laughed, and Danyssa joined her. Then the cubs heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Hi Daddy." Kiara said, giving him an innocent grin.

"Kiara, don't 'hi Daddy' me." Simba said, narrowing eyes at Kiara. "You are in big trouble and you know it."

Kovu gave his father his trademark grin, but lowered his head when Chumvi narrowed his emerald green eyes at him.

"Danyssa..." Moraan said, in an angry voice. His brown eyes burned into his daughter's dark blue ones.

"Daddy, we were gonna..." Danyssa began, but was too frightened to continue.

"Haru, what do you have to say for yourself?" Amri asked, sounding angry.

"Dad we were just looking around, but-" Haru was cut off.

"We're going back to Priderock, and we'll see what your mother will say about this." Amri said, and picked him up by the scruff.

"That goes for you too, Kiara." Simba said, and picked Kiara up by the scruff.

"Danyssa, let's go." Moraan said and picked up Danyssa. Chumvi did the same with Kovu, and the males began a silent walk back to Priderock.

As Kiara was being carried, she could sense her father's anger. She knew she was in big trouble. They reached Priderock, and Simba carried Kiara inside the Royal Den where Nala was resting.

Nala looked up and looked surprised when she saw Simba carrying Kiara in. She looked at how dirty Kiara was, and how angry Simba looked.

"What happened?" Nala asked. She got up and nuzzled Kiara. Simba set Kiara on the ground, between him and Nala.

"Kiara, why don't you tell your mother what happened?" Simba asked, narrowing his amber red eyes.

Kiara looked scared, "We went into the crocodile swamp."

"What?" Nala gasped. "We as if who?"  
"Her, Danyssa, Haru and Kovu," Simba said.

"Kiara," Nala asked, in a stern voice. "What were you thinking? Going into the crocodile swamp,"

"I wanted to see what crocodiles were. And how they looked, and if they could breathe underwater." Kiara said, softly.

"Kiara, there are reasons why we tell you not to go to certain places and this is exactly why. You could have been killed." Simba said. Simba knew the only thing that had led the cubs into the swamp was cub curiosity. He understood that, but he also had to make sure Kiara understood why it was dangerous.

"Kiara, you could have been killed if you're father hadn't arrived on time." Nala said her sapphire blue eyes serious as she talked to her daughter.

"I know." Kiara said. "I'm sorry."

"We know you are." Simba said, bending down and nuzzling her. "But you understand why you aren't supposed to go there now, don't you?"

"I know." Kiara said.

"Good," Nala said, licking the top of her head.

"So does this mean I'm not going to be punished?" Kiara asked, giving them a cub like grin.

Simba raised his eyebrows, "I didn't say that. I'm forbidding you to go out and play for two days. You are to stay at Priderock. No going out." He looked at Kiara, daring her to argue.

Kiara nodded.

"Good," Simba said. "Now, I have to so talk with Zazu. I'll be back soon."

Nala began to bathe Kiara, and Kiara rested in her mother's paws. As Nala was finishing her bath, Kiara was already asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Question for this chapter: Do you think Thresh deserved to be with Nala?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17 and please review. Reminder that I don't own the Lion King, Disney does. Just another reminder that this story doesn`t have a main plot line, just a bunch of short stories out together. The next chapter will be the start of a short story and that short story will continue on for about a couple chapters. **

The next day, Kiara was in the den, quite bored. Nala had stayed in the den to watch over her cub, knowing Kiara was just like her father, and might try to run off.

"Mom, can't I at least go to the Waterhole?" Kiara asked.

Nala raised her eyebrows, "You know the rules."

Kiara sighed, "How about just out of the den?"

Nala nodded, "You can, but you are not to leave Priderock."

Kiara nodded and trotted outside. She went to the ledge and peered over the Pridelands wondering if she could spot her father.

"What are you doing out here?" came a voice. It was Tojo.

"Mom says I can't leave Priderock, Uncle Tojo." Kiara said. She nuzzled her uncle. Tojo gave the top of her head a lick.

"I heard you and some other cubs went into the crocodile swamp." Tojo said, his emerald green eyes growing serious.

"Are you mad at me too?" Kiara asked.

"I'm disappointed that you went there even after you were told not to." Tojo said, then he lightened the ton of his voice. "But, you drove your father insane. I'm proud of you for that."

Kiara giggled as Tojo nuzzled her.

"Let's go back into the den. I'll play with you." Tojo said, and the two of them went into the small den.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Danyssa had also been grounded. She wasn't allowed to leave Priderock, and she wasn't very happy about that. She climbed up her father's back, and rested on his back.

Suddenly, her older brothers, Ari and Tanabi ran into the den.

"Dad!" Tanabi called.

"What is it?" Moraan asked, raising his head.

"There's a huge fight between two giraffes. You should come see it! You too Danyssa!" Ari exclaimed.

Danyssa rolled off or Moraan's back and then turned to leave when she heard Moraan clearing his throat.

"Please!" Danyssa begged. "Please!"

"No," Moraan said. "When I said you can't leave Priderock, I mean you can't leave Priderock."

"Are you coming?" Ari asked, turning to Moraan.

"No, son." Moraan said, giving him a nuzzle. "Some other time."

"I'm so glad I'm not grounded, Danyssa." Tanabi snickered at his younger sister.

Danyssa's dark blue eyes flashed, and she pounced on him. However, Tanabi was bigger and stronger, and he pinned her down.

"See!" Ari laughed. "He's stronger than you."

Danyssa shoved Tanabi off him, and went back to Moraan as Ari and Tanabi walked out.

"Can I go find Mom?" Danyssa asked. "Please, Daddy?"

"Your mother will be here soon." Moraan answered, his eyes closed. He wanted to take a nap, but with Danyssa it wasn't possible.

Danyssa let out a huff of anger, and then trotted over to where her grandmother, Danya was. She nuzzled her.

"You seem bored." Danya said, smiling at her.

"Mom and Daddy won't let me leave Priderock." Danyssa complained.

"And why's that?" Danya asked.

Danyssa folded her ears back, "I went to the crocodile swamp."

"There's a reason they do this, little cub. You know your brother Tanabi also went in to the crocodile swamp."

"Really?" Danyssa asked.

"Yes, and he also got grounded."

Danyssa laughed.

"I want Mom to hurry up and come back. I want to play with her cause Daddy says that he wants to take a nap." Danyssa said.

As if on cue, Tama walked into den and lay down where Moraan was. Danyssa ran to her mother.

"Mom!" Danyssa crawled into Tama's paws, and Tama licked her face.

"Bored?" Tama asked.

Danyssa nodded, and Tama began to wrestle with her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara waited at Priderock until her father returned. She wished he would play with her more often, but he was always busy. Kiara stood at the ledge, until she heard footsteps on the rock platform. She headed down to see who it was. It was Simba!

"Daddy!" Kiara squealed and ran to her father.

Simba grinned at Kiara. Her smile always seemed to make him happier. Kiara latched onto her father and Simba licked the top of her head.

"Bored?" Simba asked. Kiara nodded.

"Please, please, please can I go and play? I won't go that far!" Kiara begged.

"When I mean you can't leave Priderock, Kiara, you can't leave Priderock." Simba said, in a firm voice.

Kiara sighed; she had known this was the answer she would have gotten.

"Let's go into the den, and I'll play with you." Simba said. He gave Kiara's rump a bump with his head to move her along.

Kiara nodded, and the two of them went into the small den, where Nala and the other Pride mates were resting. Simba settled next to his Queen, and he and Kiara began to wrestle.

"You know what Uncle Tojo told me?" Kiara asked Simba after a while.

"What?" Simba asked. He felt Nala resting her head against his shoulder.

"He told me that he was disappointed that I went into the crocodile swamp, but he said that he was proud that I drove you insane." Kiara said, smiling cheekily at her parents.

Nala laughed and Simba grinned while looking around for Tojo. His friends always seemed to like telling Kiara tales of what he had done when he was younger and sometimes encouraged Kiara to drive him insane. Of course, Simba did the same thing to Danyssa, Kovu, Haru and some other cubs.

"I'll talk to Uncle Tojo about that." Simba said.

"Mom," Kiara said. "When can I watch you hunt?"

Nala nuzzled her, "When you're a bit older. Maybe next year."

"But that's such a long time!" Kiara complained.

Nala pulled her into her arms, "You know my father made me wait until I was nearly six years old for me to watch the hunting party."

"Grandpa really did that?" Kiara asked.

Nala nodded, "Yes, he did. I thought I would never be able to watch them."

"And yet," Simba added. "your mother became the hunting party leader of our best hunting party."

Kiara looked at her mother. She was so beautiful and strong, and from what the other lionesses told her, Nala was the best hunter in the Pride. Would she ever be as good as her? She could barely catch the things she pounced on.

Nala seemed to know what she was thinking of, and bent down and touched noses with Kiara.

"Don't worry," Nala assured. "Someday, you'll be a wonderful hunter."

"Really?" Kiara asked.

Nala nodded, "I promise."

"But didn't Daddy always pin you down when you were cubs? That's what he told me."Kiara said.

Simba cringed. He had told her that he had been the one always to pin Nala down, just to get on Nala's nerves. He hadn't thought that Kiara would ask Nala right in front of him.

"Kiara," Simba sighed, under his breath, but he was grinning.

"Oh, really?" Nala asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked at her mate.

"So you did always pin Mom down?" Kiara asked, looking at Simba.

"Well..." Simba said, "maybe a couple of times."

Nala laughed, "Not once did he ever pin me down. I always pinned him down."

"Really?" Kiara giggled, and Nala nodded.

Nala smiled at her mate. Even after all these years, she still saw the same cub that she had known when she was young, inside of him. Nala smiled at the memories they shared. She remembered how many times she had wanted to pull out every hair on Simba's body from all the pranks he had played on her! He had driven her insane! Yet, that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. No matter what he did, Nala knew that she would always love him.

Nala nuzzled Simba's cheek, "Yes, I always pinned him down."

"Mom," Kiara said.

"What is it?" Nala asked.

"Wrestle with me!" Kiara said.

Nala smiled, and tried to grab Kiara. Kiara giggled, and managed to dodge her and she pounced on Nala. Nala quickly blocked her attempt. Mother and daughter continued to play, while Simba watched them with a loving smile.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Runju and Sarafina were stargazing in the meadow. Hofu had gone to sleep with Kudeka and her family.

"It's been a long while since we've done this, hasn't it?" Sarafina asked, resting her head against his mane.

"It has," Runju agreed, and licked her cheek.

"Did you hear that Kiara and some other cubs went into the crocodile swamp. Simba, Amri, Moraan and Chumvi got their just in time." Sarafina said.

Runju chuckled as he thought of his granddaughter, "Nala's got her paws full with Kiara."

A while later, they heard a voice calling to them.

"Mother? Daddy?" It was Nala.

Sarafina turned her head towards Nala's voice, and smiled when she saw her daughter heading towards them.

"Come join us, sweetheart." Runju said, gesturing for Nala to settle down next to them.

Nala lay down next to Runju and nuzzled her parents. Both Runju and Sarafina were glad to see her. Nala wasn't around as much as she used to. With her responsibilities as Queen, the hunting party leader and a mother, since taking care of Kiara took up a big chunk of her time, she wasn't around as much.

"We heard the Kiara got into trouble at the crocodile swamp." Runju said.

Nala nodded, with a wistful smile on her face. "I'm just so glad Simba and the other males got there on time."

Runju smiled at Nala, "Well, she is your daughter."

"What?" Nala exclaimed. "She takes after Simba way more!"

"I know," Sarafina laughed. "But I can still see you in her."

"More Simba than me," Nala pointed out.

Runju smiled and nuzzled her.

"Nala, I saw a rogue while I was patrolling today. He was quite a distance from the border today. It might have been the lion, Manla." Runju said.

"Did you tell Simba?"Nala asked.

"I did. He went to see, but he wasn't around." Runju said.

Nala frowned, "I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"He didn't want to worry you." Runju said, and Nala nodded, but he seemed to be in deep thought.

Runju looked into Nala's sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that held wisdom beyond Nala's years.

Nala sighed, "I'll ask him in the morning."

Sarafina nodded, and after a while, they went back to Priderock.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Next chapter will be the start of a short story that will go on for a couple chapters. I have two ideas for a short story. One is about Thresh, Simba and Kiara, and is more drama and family style. The other short story I have in mind is about Manla, Simba, Kiara and Nala. Which one do you guys want to read first. Please tell me in a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18 and please review. I decided to do the short story about Kiara, Simba and Thresh first. I know there's an equal amount of reviews for each but I haven't exactly figured the complete storyline for the one about Manla, Kiara, Simba and Nala. It will be written as soon as this one is done. This short story is more family/ drama and I'm not sure how many chapters it will continue for.**

A week or two later, Kiara was outside bored. It was late afternoon, and she didn't have anything to do. Kovu, Haru and her other friends were all playing by Rafiki's tree, but she didn't really feel like joining them. Ajjali, Hofu, Zawadi and Sahil were playing tag in the meadow, but she wasn't fast enough to keep up with them. And most of the adults were in Priderock, sleeping.

Kiara trotted into the Royal Den where her parents were asleep. She sighed; why did adults like sleeping so much? Kiara went up to her father and pulled on his ear.

"Daddy?" Kiara asked. "Daddy?"

Simba mumbled something, and then turned around.

"Get up!" Kiara said, tugging his ear.

Simba sighed, and opened his eyes, sleepily and slowly.

"What is it Kiara?" Simba asked.

"Play with me! Please?" Kiara begged. "Please?"

Simba closed his eyes again, "Later,"

"Why not now?" Kiara demanded.

"Later," Simba mumbled.

"Daddy!" Kiara said. "Get up!"

"Go play with some other cubs." Simba said his voice barely audible in his sleep.

"I wanna play with you!" Kiara whined.

"Kiara," Simba said. This time he opened his eyes, but he looked tired. "Go! Now,"

Kiara sighed, and walked out of the den. She decided to go to Rafiki's tree and find some of her friends. She began trotting down Priderock, and then made her way through the meadow. A butterfly caught her interest and she began chasing it. Growling, she pounced on but missed, and she hit something else.

"Are you okay?" came a voice. Kiara looked up to see Thresh.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Thresh chuckled at her, "Don't worry, you'll catch a butterfly soon. After all, you are Nala's daughter."

Kiara smiled at him, "How come you aren't in Priderock sleeping like the other adults?"

Thresh laughed, "Oh I'm not that type. And where are you going to?"

"I have to go to Rafiki's tree." Kiara said.

"Have to?" Thresh asked.

"I wanted to play with Daddy, but he and Mom are sleeping in the den," Kiara said, and then stopped when she saw something flash in Thresh's eyes, but it disappeared.

"Go on," Thresh said.

"I tried waking Daddy up, but he said that I have to go play with the other cubs and most of them are at Priderock." Kiara finished.

"How about I tell you a story then?" Thresh suggested.

"Really?" Kiara asked.

Thresh smiled, "Why not?"

He and Kiara settled down under an acacia tree and Kiara listened while he told her a story. It was a long story and Kiara was enjoying it very much. Thresh enjoyed telling stories; it had been his specialty ever since he was a cub. And he was glad that Kiara was hearing a story from him. He saw so much of Nala in her.

The sun was setting when they were interrupted.

"Kiara?" came a voice. Both Thresh and Kiara looked to see Simba heading their way.

"Daddy!" Kiara exclaimed. "Thresh was telling me a story."

"I thought you were by Rafiki's tree," Simba said, pulling her in closer and giving her a nuzzle.

"I wanted to hear a story more than going to play by Rafiki's tree." Kiara said.

"It's time to go back to Priderock now." Simba said.

Kiara looked disappointed and opened her mouth to protest when Thresh said, "I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow."

Kiara nodded, and thanked him.

Simba picked Kiara up by the scruff and gave Thresh a quick nod, thanking him for watching Kiara. Thresh returned his gesture, and Simba walked back to Priderock.

Simba carried Kiara into the den where Nala was waiting. He set Kiara down in Nala's paws, and then settled down besides them.

"Where were you?'" Nala asked, giving Kiara's face a lick.

"Thresh was telling me a story, Mom." Kiara said.

"And what was the story about?" Nala asked, as she began to bathe Kiara.

As Kiara went on and explained the story, Simba felt a bit irritated. He knew it wasn't Kiara's fault, she didn't know of anything that happened between him and Thresh, but he still didn't really like the fact that she had been with Thresh. But he knew that wasn't her fault either. He decided to ignore it as Kiara kept talking.

Nala smiled at her cub, "Well story telling has been Thresh's specialty ever since he was a cub. That's probably why you enjoyed it so much."

"He said that he'd tell me the rest tomorrow." Kiara said.

"Let's go to the big den." Simba said. "Kiara, you can play with the other cubs."

Kiara nodded, and the Royal family went into the big den where Kiara played with some other cubs and Simba and Nala rested and talked with Amri and Shari.

Simba saw Kiara telling the other cubs about Thresh's story. He sighed under his breath. What did Kiara find so interesting about Thresh? But he knew she'd lose interest in a few days.

When it was bedtime, Simba and Nala took Kiara back into the Royal Den and put her to sleep.

"Simba," Nala said, turning to face him. "I know something's bothering you."

"What?" Simba asked. "No, nothing's bothering me."

Nala gave him a firm look, "You know you can't lie to me."

"Nothing's wrong," Simba said.

"It's about Kiara and Thresh isn't it?" Nala asked.

"What?" Simba exclaimed. "No!"

"Yes it is," Nala said, smiling at him.

"Well, maybe a little." Simba admitted.

Nala licked his cheek, "its okay. Kiara was just listening to a story."

Simba sighed, "You know I don't like you or Kiara around Thresh."

"Simba," Nala said. "It's okay. We're mates now. You know I'd never leave you for anything."

Simba smiled and nuzzled her cheek lovingly, "I know, sweetheart. But I still don't like him."

Nala shook her head, with an amused and wistful smile, "You never change." She rolled her eyes. Simba just smiled, and pulled her closer to him, and soon the Royal couple was asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next day, Kiara woke up in her mother's paws, to find her parents talking.

"Good morning," Simba said, and bent down and nuzzled her. Nala did the same, and Kiara returned her father's nuzzle.

"Mom, are you going hunting?" Kiara asked. Nala nodded.

"Now can I come with you? Please?" Kiara begged.

"No, "Simba said. "You're too young."

"But Danyysa went last time." Kiara complained.

Nala nuzzled the top of her head, "Where aiming for buffalo today, and I don't want them stampeding at you. The next time we hunt something smaller, you can come."

"Alright," Kiara said.

"Kiara, let's go to the Waterhole." Simba said. "I'll play with you." He really wanted to make sure that Kiara stayed away from Thresh. He hoped by taking her to the Waterhole, she'd forget what he promised her.

Kiara nodded, and after nuzzling her mother, she followed her father to the Waterhole, where they wrestled and chased each other for a while.

"Kiara," Simba said, stopping. "I have to go on the patrol now, okay?"

"Alright," Kiara said, sounding disappointed.

"Do you want to come?" Simba asked.

"No," Kiara said, shaking her head. For the first few times her father had taken her with him on the patrol, she had been excited. But now, she wasn't that interested in going. Besides, she was told that only males go on the patrol.

"Alright," Simba said. Suddenly, Kovu and Chumvi stepped out of the bushes.

"I've been looking for you." Chumvi said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Simba said. "Let's go."

After nuzzling the cubs, Simba and Chumvi turned and went towards the border.

"Kiara, are you going to go and listen to the rest of Thresh's story? Can I come?" Kovu asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kiara exclaimed. "I almost forgot. Sure, you can come."

"Alright," Kovu said. "Let's go and find him."

The cubs began to walk to Priderock, where they bumped into Haru.

"Are you going to play tag with us?" Haru asked.

"Nah, I want to listen to the rest of Thresh's story. You should come to." Kovu said.  
"Alright," Haru said, and the cubs went into the den, where Thresh was resting.

"Thresh!" Kiara called. "You were going to tell me the rest of the story!"

Thresh grinned, "And Kovu and Haru want to hear too?"

"Can we?" Kovu asked.

"Of course. Did Kiara tell you what the story was about?" Thresh asked.

The male cubs nodded, and listened as Thresh continued. Kiara loved the story and Thresh had such a fun and interesting way of telling it. Two hours or more had passed by when Thresh was almost done the story. Suddenly, she felt someone giving her a nudge. She turned around to see her father, Chumvi and Amri.

"What are you doing?" Chumvi asked, giving them a friendly smile.

"Thresh was telling us a story, Dad." Kovu said.

Amri grinned, "You know Thresh, if cubs like your stories so much, you should try watching the crèche. The lionesses would have no trouble leaving the cubs there if they like your stories so much." Amri, Chumvi and Thresh all laughed, and Simba grinned a bit.

"No thanks," Thresh said, giving him a grin.

"Your mothers are back from the hunt. Don't you want to go feed?" Simba asked.

"I'm not hungry," Kiara said, and Haru and Kovu echoed her words. Amri, Chumvi and Simba nodded, and went out of the den to go and greet their mates.

Thresh turned and continued to tell the cubs the story.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As Simba, Chumvi, Amri all walked to where the lionesses were, Simba was silent.

"Hey Simba?" Chumvi gave him a nudge.

"Yeah?" Simba asked.

"You're acting weird." Amri said.

"It's nothing," Simba said.

"It's the fact that Kiara's with Thresh right?" Chumvi asked.

"What?" Simba exclaimed. "No!"

"Simba," Amri said. "When you and Nala first got together, it was pretty obvious Thresh was jealous. We're not clueless you know."

"Alright," Simba said. "You're right."

"Its okay, Kiara's never going to choose Thresh over you. You ought to know that."

"I know," Simba said. "I just still don't like it."

"Relax buddy," Chumvi said. "Kiara's just a cub. She just goes after what she's interested in."

"I know." Simba said, and then the males spotted the lionesses. Tama, Nala, Shari, Shinda, and Kula were dragging a Cape buffalo with the help of Moraan, Alex and Tonal. The lionesses looked exhausted.

The males nuzzled their mates. Simba saw that Nala had a scratch on her leg.

"You know, you could have just asked us to help. It is Buffalo after all." Chumvi said.

"We managed," Kula said, as they settled down together to feed.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I typed as fast as I could to get this updated. So Kiara's beginning to like Thresh and Simba doesn't like it. What do you thinks going to happen?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. So now, in the story we are in a short story about Simba/ Kiara/ and Thresh.****  
**  
Thresh finished telling the cubs the story and the three cubs were amazed.  
"That's such an amazing story." Haru said.  
"Is it a real story?" Kiara asked.  
Thresh winked at her, "Maybe"  
"Can you tell us another story later?" Kovu asked.  
"Sure," said Thresh. "I enjoy telling stories."  
Haru's stomach rumbled and everyone laughed.  
"You guys should get going. Your mothers are probably waiting to feed you." Thresh said.  
The cubs nodded and thanked Thresh and then trotted to the Pride's resting place to find their parents'  
Kiara found Simba and Nala on a smooth flat rock under the shade of a tree. She nuzzled them both.  
"Enjoy the story?" Simba asked. Kiara nodded and went to Nala's side so she could feed. When she was done, she crawled into Simba's paws. Simba licked the top of her head.  
"Thresh said that he'd tell me a story anytime he wanted." Kiara said.  
"Kiara," Simba said "what's the difference when me or your mother tells you a story to when Thresh tells you one?"  
"He tells stories really good, Daddy." Kiara said  
"I don't really see the difference," Simba said. He felt Nala swatting him with her tail, telling him to drop the conversation.

"Can I go now?" Kiara asked. Nala nodded and Kiara ran off to find her friends.  
Simba sighed and rested his head in his paws. Nala bent down and nuzzled his cheek.  
"Simba, "Nala said, "you know Kiara would never choose Thresh over you. She just goes after what she's interested in. Let's not forget that you also loved stories when you were young."  
"I know but I still don't want Kiara getting attached to him." Simba insisted.  
Nala just smiled and shook her head," Simba you will never change." Simba licked her cheek and smiled at her.  
"Why don't we go somewhere where we can have some proper privacy, hmmm?" Simba suggested, winking at her.  
Nala smiled and got up and entwined her tail in his and both of them went to find a secluded place.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kiara and Danyssa were wrestling together.  
"Hey Kiara?" Danyssa asked.  
"What is it?" Kiara asked, giving her best friend her full attention.  
"Haru told me that you, him and Kovu were told a story by Thresh. Was it good?" Danyssa asked.  
"Yeah,"Kiara said. "it was really good. Thresh said that he'd tell us a story whenever we wanted. You should come next time."  
"Alright," Danyssa said. "I'll come. Wanna ask him tonight?"  
Kiara nodded, "Daddy doesn't understand why I like the stories Thresh tells me so much. Maybe he should listen to one too."  
Danyssa giggled.  
"So are you finally gonna watch the hunting party?" Danyssa asked.  
"Yeah," Kiara said. "Mom said that I can come next time."  
"I'm going next time too." Danyssa said.  
Kiara nodded and the two cubs continued playing.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

That night, after getting a bath, Danyssa and Kiara along with Haru and his cousin Divya, asked Thresh for another Thresh. Thresh happily agreed.  
Simba walked into the den after going to the waterhole. He saw Thresh telling Kiara and the other cubs another story. He sighed, and lay down next to Nala who gave him a nuzzle.  
"I thought she'd lose interest." Simba sighed.  
"Simba," Nala said. "just leave it. If she wants to listen to Thresh's story, let her. Whatever happened between you two was years ago. Just leave it."  
"You wouldn't be saying that if Kiara went to someone you didn't like." Simba snapped.  
Nala gave him a firm look, "Let's not forget that you get busy often. If you spend more time with her, she might listen to stories from you."  
"Oh, so this is my fault?" Simba asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Yes!" Nala said. "You have to relax. She's just a cub."  
"You know," Simba said, "out of everyone, I'd thought that I would have support from you."  
Nala narrowed her eyes, "Simba, if you ask anyone, they'd agree with me. Kiara's just a cub." Her sapphire blue eyes burned into her mate's amber red ones.  
Simba sighed, and dropped their conversation. Despite being annoyed with him, Nala rested against him. She loved him too much to stay mad at him. After all that they had been together, she knew how stubborn and determined he was, and he wouldn't change. They argued, but they would never stay mad at each other for long. Nala hated being away from him. It wasn't possible for them to stay angry and apart from each other. It just wasn't possible. Nala remembered after the fire, Manla and a few others had attacked them. When their bodies had been found, they had been taken back to Priderock, and she hasn't seen for him for weeks while she was recovering. It was torture for her.

Thresh told the cubs half of the story and promised to tell them the rest in the morning. Kiara went to where her parents were resting. She nuzzled her mother. Nala gave her face a lick.  
"Time to sleep." Nala said, and she carried Kiara into the Royal den followed by Simba.  
Nala lay down with Kiara in her paws.  
"Daddy?" Kiara asked.  
"What is it?" Simba snapped. Kiara jumped a bit at her father's anger and Nala gave him a swat with her tail.  
"Are you mad?" Kiara asked.  
Simba narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head.  
"Never mind," Simba said, sucking in his breath.  
"Come on Kiara," Nala said. "Time to go to sleep."  
Nala la on her side, and Kiara rested her head on her muzzle. Nala draped her paw over Kiara protectively.  
Nala remembered how she and her father used to sleep like this all the time. Even as adolescent she would sleeping with her father. Then, a few years after he adolescent ages, Hofu was born and he seemed to enjoy sleeping with their father more than with Sarafina. Of course, Runju had also give Hofu first choice and she had gone to sleep with her mother from then on.  
Nala smiled at the memory. She and Simba only wanted one cub so she knew Kiara wouldn't have anyone to compete for hers and Simba's attention. With these final thoughts, the Queen fell asleep with her precious cub in her paws.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next day, when Kiara woke up, she felt Nala nuzzling her. She returned her mother's affection.

"Good morning," Nala said.

"Morning," Kiara replied, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going hunting now." Nala said, "Do you want to come?"

"Really?" Kiara squealed.

Nala chuckled, "Sure,"

Kiara nodded, and the two of them walked out of the den to join the hunting party. Kiara saw that Danyssa was standing there with Tama.

"Ready?" Nala asked the lionesses. Everyone nodded, and they began walking down Priderock.

Nala led the hunting party out to the grasslands where there were massive herds of zebra, antelope, and gazelle.

Nala turned to Kiara, "Go sit by that rock, alright. You mustn't make any noise. Understand?"

Kiara nodded.

"That goes for you too, Danyssa." Tama said. Danyssa nodded, and she and Kiara trotted to the rock.

Kiara watched her mother hunt. She saw Nala go behind some bushes, and then after a few minutes she heard a roar. She turned her head in the direction of the roar, and saw that it was coming from her godmother, Shinda.

Shinda sprinted out of the tall grass, startling the animals, who began to run in the direction of where Nala and some other lionesses were.

Kiara saw her mother sprinting out of her hiding place, flanked by both of her grandmothers. Kiara watched in awe. She had been told that her mother was the best hunter the Pride had, but she hadn't realized that she was this good! Would she ever be able to hunt that well? She hoped so.

Kiara watched Nala sprinting after an antelope, and pouncing on it, killing it by biting down on its neck.

"Can we go now?" Kiara asked, Danyssa.

Danyssa shook her head, "We have to wait until they tell us to come."

Kiara waited until her mother gave her the signal to come. She jumped down from her perch on the rock, and ran to Nala.

"Well, what did you think?" Nala asked, giving her face a lick.

"That was so cool! I wanna hunt too!" Kiara squealed.

Nala laughed, "When you're older, I'll teach you. I promise. Right now, we have to take this back to your father."

Kiara nodded, and Nala picked up the antelope in her jaws, and dragged it closer to Priderock.

"Should I go get Daddy?" Kiara asked. Nala nodded, and Kiara ran to Priderock.

She entered the den to find her father resting with Alex.

"Daddy!" Kiara said, and pounced on Simba.

Simba opened his eyes, and then smiled when he saw Kiara.

"Hey,sweetheart," Simba said. Alex gave Kiara a nuzzle.

"Mom says that you have to come. She's done hunting." Kiara said.

Simba nodded, and got up. Alex also got up to find Shinda.

"So did Mom take you hunting, Kiara?" Alex asked.

Kiara nodded, "I wanna hunt too!"

Simba bent down and nuzzled her, "You're too young."

Kiara sighed, and then made her way down Priderock followed by her father. The two of them went to where Nala was waiting.

Simba nuzzled his mate, and the two of them settled down to eat. Kiara lay down by her mother's side and began to nurse.

When the Royal family was done feeding, they went to the Waterhole.

"Mom, can I go and play now?" Kiara asked.

Nala nodded, "Where are you going?

"I wanna find Haru, Danyssa and Divya. We still have to listen to the rest of Thresh's story." Kiara replied. She saw Simba go a bit tense.

Nala nodded, and she ran off.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT

The next time Kiara saw her parents was in late afternoon, in the Royal den. She ran to them and pounced on her mother's back to wake her up.

Nala opened her eyes and when she saw Kiara, she lay straight up.

"Where have you been all day?" Nala asked, as Simba got up.

"Thresh," Kiara replied.

"He's been telling stories to you all day?" Simba asked.

"No, we finished the story. Then I went to play with Kovu. Then I saw Thresh again and we wrestled. I won most of the time! I think he needs wrestling lessons!" Kiara said.

Nala laughed, but stopped when she saw Simba's eyes darken.

Simba was angry. First, Thresh starts telling Kiara stories. That he could tolerate. But he wrestled with Kiara? Kiara was his daughter. She was his little girl! Telling her stories was one thing, but wrestling with her was a whole new level. Cubs only wrestled with other cubs and adults that they were close to. No way was Kiara going to continue spending time with Thresh.

"Kiara," Simba said. "I don't want you spending time with Thresh anymore."

"What?" Kiara asked. "Why?"

Simba sucked his breath in. How could he explain this?

"Thresh and I aren't the best of friends. I don't want you two together."  
"But that's not fair!" Kiara whined. "How come Danyssa, Kovu and the others can play with him but not me?"

"Kiara," Simba said. "You'll understand when you're older. But right now, I forbid you from playing with Thresh."

"But that's not fair!" Kiara whined.

"Life isn't always fair," Simba said in a dismissive tone.

"Mom!" Kiara turned to her mother. Nala seemed to be a bit frustrated.

"Simba," Nala began.

"Nala, no," Simba said. "I've made up by mind, and if you'll please excuse me, I haven't done my patrol."

Simba walked out of the den, and then turned back to her mother.

"Mom, that's not fair!" Kiara whined.

Nala sighed, "I know, little cub. But you have to obey your father. He and Thresh aren't the best of friends, and he thinks he's doing this for your best."

"But..." Kiara said, but her voice trailed off.

"Kiara," Nala touched noses with her daughter. "I've known your father for longer than I can remember. He's a stubborn lion and when he sets his mind on something, you can't do anything to change it. I'm sorry, but you have to listen to him. He's your father."

"Why doesn't like Thresh?" Kiara asked.

Nala thought for a minute, "He.. well... it's a long story... you'll understand when you're older."

Kiara huffed, and then lay down next to Nala. Nala picked her up and then carried her into the bigger den to be with the rest of the lions. She set Kiara near some other cubs to play, and then went and rested with Kula.

Kiara was too grumpy to play. She looked around and saw her grandfather, Runju, resting alone. She trotted over to him.

Runju gave her face a lick, "You seem angry. Why don't you go play with some other cubs?"

"I don't want to," Kiara said.

"Thresh's telling some cubs a story by the Waterhole. Hofu's there. Why don't you go join him?" Runju suggested.

"I can't," Kiara said.

"Why not?" Runju asked.

"Cause Daddy says that I can't be with Thresh." Kiara said.

"Why can't you?" Runju asked.

"He won't tell me and Mom says that it's a long story." Kiara said.

Runju thought for a second. Why would his son in law forbid him Kiara from seeing Thresh? Nala said it was a long story, he'd ask her later.

"How about I tell you a story?" Runju suggested. Kiara nodded, and crawled into his paws as Runju began to start the story.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. So Simba forbids Kiara from going to Thresh. Will Kiara listen.**

**Question for this chapter: Do you think Runju is a good father?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. So right now, we are still in the short story about Simba, Kiara and Thresh.**

The next day, Kiara woke up to find both of her parents next to her. Simba leaned over and nuzzled her.  
"Good morning," Simba said.  
"Morning," Kiara mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep.  
"Kiara," Nala said. "Uncle Alex said that he would spend some time with you today. He's probably waiting in the meadow. Why don't you go join him?"  
Kiara nodded and began to trot out of the Royal den. Just as she was about to exit, Simba called to her.  
"Don't forget what I told you!" Simba called.  
Kiara nodded and walked out of the den. Once she was out of earshot, Nala turned to her mate.  
"Simba, please reconsider this. Kiara doesn't understand why you don't want her around Thresh, and you won't tell her either. That's just going to make her unhappy."  
Simba sighed "Nala, you know I don't like Thresh so I don't want Kiara around him either." He gave Nala a look to say that he wouldn't change his mind. He looked and sounded annoyed.  
Nala shook her head, "I'm going to the Fallen Trees. Come and join me when you're in a better mood." She gave his cheek a lick and then walked out of the den.

The Queen found some her friends, Chumvi, Kula, Tojo, Shari and Amri already at the Fallen Trees. She went and joined them. The adults chatted for a while until Chumvi asked Nala a question.  
"Nala," Chumvi said," Simba is getting ticked that Thresh was telling Kiara stories, wasn't he?"  
"Did he tell you that?" Nala asked.  
"Kind of. We could tell that other day we were talking." Amri answered.  
Nala nodded," He definitely doesn't like it. I tried talking to him but you know how he is." Everyone nodded.  
"So where's Kiara now?" Tojo asked.  
"She's with Alex." Nala said.  
"Did you hear that King Mheetu and Queen Ashanti had another cub? It was a girl this time." Mheetu and Ashanti were the rulers of a kingdom a bit south from them. They already had two sons and now they had a daughter.  
"How do you know?" Shari asked.  
"Simba told us. They sent a messenger to us." Chumvi said.

Meanwhile, Kiara and Alex were enjoying themselves, playing and wrestling.  
"Uncle Alex?" Kiara asked  
"Yeah sweetie?" Alex said.  
"Do you know why Daddy doesn't like Thresh?" Kiara asked  
Alex thought for a second, "It's a long story. You won't understand until you're older." Alex knew Simba would kill him if he told Kiara the truth when she was so young.  
"He says that I can't see him."Kiara complained.  
Alex nuzzled her, "I know that seems unfair, but your father thinks he's doing it for your best. You have to listen to him. Someday, you'll understand why he did these things."  
Kiara sighed and nodded. That was the same thing her mother had said.  
"I have to go on the patrol now, okay?" Alex said. "Go back to Priderock."  
Kiara nodded and after nuzzling her uncle, she walked away.  
When she reached Priderock, she bumped into Kovu.  
"Hey Kiara," Kovu greeted.  
"Hi Kovu," Kiara said.  
"Thresh told us the best story ever past night. How come you weren't there?"  
"I can't," Kiara sighed.  
"Why not?" Kovu asked.  
"Cause Daddy said that I can't." Kiara said.  
"So you do everything Daddy says?" Kovu teased, smirking at her.  
"What!" Kiara yelped. "No!"  
"Bet you do!" Kovu laughed. Kiara growled and pounced on him. The cubs wrestled until Kovu managed to pin Kiara down.  
"Pinned ya!" Kovu cried.  
"Let me up!" Kiara grumbled and pushed Kovu off.  
"I'm gonna go find Sahil, do you wanna come?" Kovu asked.  
Kiara didn't like Sahil very much. Hofu and some others liked playing with him, but she didn't. He seemed to love to tease her. But right now, she didn't have anything else to do.  
"Alright, let's go.''

Kiara and Kovu reached the spot that some other cubs, including Hofu, Ajjali, Zawadi, Sahil, Ari, and Danyssa were playing.  
"Hey Kovu," Sahil greeted. Then he looked at Kiara.  
"Hey Kiara," Sahil said, a mischievous grin creeping onto his face.  
"Hi Sahil," Kovu said. Kiara didn't say anything back to him.  
"We're playing hyenas and lions, wanna play?" Ajjali asked. Hyenas and lions was a game when half of them were lions and half of them were hyenas. The point of the game was get to your clan or pride safely into your den before you got captured and taken.  
"Yeah," Kiara said, and Kovu nodded. Kiara was glad that Ajjali and Hofu were here. They always defended her when Sahil teased her.  
"Okay, I'm a lion!" Zawadi cried.  
"Me too!" Kiara said.  
"I'll be a hyena this time and I have a special target." Sahil said, smirking at Kiara.  
"I wanna be a lion." Hofu said.  
"I'll be a hyena." Kovu said.  
"Me too,"Ajjali said.  
"I wanna be a lion."Danyssa said.  
"Okay then I'm a hyena." Ari said.  
The cubs ran in their separate directions to find a team den. Kiara's group found a good one.  
"Okay, let's play." Hofu said and the game began.

Kiara, Ajjali, Zawadi and Danyssa began to head home after aging for the whole day.  
"Do you want to go listen to the rest of Thresh's story?" Zawadi asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." Ajjali said.  
"Kiara?" Danyssa asked.  
Kiara thought for a minute. She knew her father would be angry if she went but he didn't know what a good story teller Thresh was. It wasn't fair that she wasn't allowed to be with him. And her mother didn't exactly agree with her father.  
"Alright," Kiara said.  
The cubs went inside the den and asked Thresh for a story which he agreed to.  
After listening to about half of it, Kiara heard a noise. She turned around to see some males walking in. Among them, was Simba. She gulped. Simba turned to see Kiara listening to Thresh's story and he narrowed his eyes. Then he motioned for Kiara to come to him. Kiara stayed frozen where she was.  
"You better go," Ajjali whispered in her ears." He looks mad." Ajjali knew how Simba could get when he was mad. Thresh didn't seem to notice Kiara leaving.  
Kiara trotted to where Simba was waiting.  
"Hi Daddy," Kiara said, giving him an innocent grin.  
"Kiara, what did I tell you?" Simba asked, sounding angry.  
Kiara didn't say anything. Simba picked Kiara up and carried her into the Royal den.  
"Kiara," Simba said." I'm surprised you would just go ahead and disobey me like that."

"But I'm the only one not allowed to listen to Thresh's stories." Kiara said.  
"I don't care." Simba said his voice nearly a growl. "I told you not to go and yet you went."  
"But-" Kiara began but was cut off by Simba.  
"Don't argue with me," Simba snapped.  
Kiara sighed and lowered her head.  
"I'm letting you off this once. But if you do that again, I will be punishing you." Simba said. "Understand?"  
Kiara nodded.  
Simba's eyes then softened and he bent down and nuzzled the top if her head.  
"Someday, you'll understand why I did this." He gave the top if her head a lick, and cradled his cub closer to him.  
"Come on," Simba said. "Let's go to the meadow and I'll play with you."  
Kiara nodded and followed him out of the den.

Top of Form

A few days later, Kiara was trotting back to Priderock after playing with Kovu. She had enjoyed playing with him until Sahil had joined them. She was hoping Danyssa or some of her other friends would be at Priderock so she could play with them. As she trotted through the meadow, she saw Thresh a little way off from her. She wanted to go to him but she knew her father would be furious. She didn't mind disobeying Simba; she just didn't want to get grounded. She continued her way to Priderock, until she heard Thresh calling to her.  
"Kiara!"  
Kiara turned around to see Thresh coming towards her. Thresh reached Kiara.  
"Kiara, why didn't you come and listen to the rest of the story?" Thresh asked. "I thought you'd be the first one."  
Kiara tried to think of an answer.  
"I...um...was..." Kiara began but her voice trailed off.  
Thresh smiled at her. Right now, she looked so much like Nala.  
"Why don't I finish off the story now?" Thresh suggested.  
"Really?" Kiara asked and Thresh nodded.  
Kiara knew her father would be angry if he found out, but he was on the patrol. He wouldn't find out.  
Kiara nodded and Thresh lay down and began to tell her the rest of the story. Kiara was enjoying herself until she heard someone clearing his voice behind her. She whirled around to see her father and Tojo standing behind them.  
"Tojo, "Simba said. "Take her back to Priderock. I have to talk with Thresh."  
Tojo nodded and picked Kiara up by the scruff. Simba looked at Kiara.  
"And I'll deal with you when I come back." Simba said. Kiara cringed. Tojo began making his way back to Priderock. Once they were out of earshot, Simba turned to Thresh.  
"Thresh," Simba began. His voice was nice and calm. "You know that you and I aren't the best of friends."  
"I'm fully aware of that." Thresh said.  
Simba nodded, "I want to thank you for entertaining Kiara with your stories, but I don't want you spending time with her. You know why."  
Thresh nodded, and Simba turned and walked away.  
Meanwhile, Tojo had arrived at Priderock. He set Kiara on the ground.  
"Kiara, what happened?" Tojo asked.  
Kiara did her best to hold her tears back and she told her uncle the story.  
"I didn't go to him. He came to me." Kiara said.  
Tojo nodded as Nala came out of the den. She looked at her cousin and daughter, surprised.  
"What happened?" Nala asked. In a low voice so Kiara wouldn't hear, Tojo explained what happened. Nala looked worried. She nodded and herded Kiara into the Royal den.  
"Kiara, what happened?" Nala asked.  
Kiara explained what happened.  
"Mom, I didn't go to him. He came to me." Kiara said.  
Nala nodded and said, "I understand. I wish you had made up an excuse and gone back to Priderock though. Your father isn't going to be happy."  
Simba walked into the den, and Kiara winced.  
"Kiara," Simba said. "I gave you two warnings not to go to Thresh."  
"But Daddy," Kiara said, "I didn't go to him, he came to me."

Nala winced silently. She knew Kiara had worded the phrase wrong. This would make Simba angrier.

Simba felt himself getting angrier. Who did Thresh think he was just coming to his cub like that?

"Kiara," Simba said, "You could have made up an excuse and come back to Priderock. I know you could have and you knew it too." He looked at Kiara who nodded.

"Don't think that I'm going to change my mind about you seeing Thresh." Simba said, angrily. "You will-"

"But Thresh said-" Kiara interrupted but was cut off by Simba.

"Enough!" Simba growled. "I don't care what Thresh says. He isn't your father, I am."

Kiara didn't say anything, just backed up from him.

"I told Thresh to stay away from you." Simba continued. "And I warned you last time that I would be punishing you. You are not to leave Priderock without an adult escort. If there's no one to take you, you will stay at Priderock, away from Thresh."

"But that's not fair!" Kiara cried.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me." Simba said.

Nala got to her paws. "Simba-"

"Nala, we'll talk outside." Simba said. Nala nodded, and the couple went outside, leaving Kiara alone in the den.

After a few minutes, Nala came back into the den. She looked at her daughter.

"Mom," Kiara said, her voice choked by tears.

Nala lay down next to Kiara, and cradled Kiara close to her. "I tried, but you know how stubborn your father is. He won't change his mind."

"But that's not fair. He says I can't leave Priderock without an escort." Kiara wailed.

"I know your father was harsh to you. And I'm surprised at him. But let's put you in his situation. Would you like it if one of your best friends liked to spend time with someone you didn't like?" Nala asked

Kiara thought for a minute. "No," Kiara admitted. "I wouldn't, but I wouldn't punish them either!"

Nala licked her face. "I'm afraid you can't do anything but be patient, my little cub. Your father will let you have your privileges again soon. I promise."

Kiara nodded, and rested her head against her mother's chest. Nala softly hummed a tune into her ear, soothing her. After a while, Kiara was asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. And so, Simba has taken more drastic measures. What do you thinks going to happen next?**

Question for this chapter: Out of all the mothers in this story, who is the best mother?

This message is too wide to fit your screen. Show full message

People

Calendar

SkyDrive

Inbox

Calendar

Contacts

Send email

Documents

Photos

Recent docs

Shared

Groups

Photos of you

New Word document

New Excel workbook

New PowerPoint presentation

New OneNote notebook

{0}

{0}

{2}

{0}

{"contentData":{"buttons":{"close":"Close", "action":"Learn more"},"campaignId":"IMP","cg":"1","content":"Acce ss and edit files whenever, with SkyDrive integration in your inbox.","type":"Notificationbar","z":"40000","cb": {"action":" = fwlink/?LinkID=310037"}}}


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Kiara was in the den, bored. Her mother had gone hunting, and Nala had refused to take them since they planned on hunting buffalo today. Nala was too worried that the buffalo might charge at Kiara. Her father was dozing beside her. Kiara had wanted to go out and play, but her father had refused. When she had asked if he could take her out, he promised her that he would later, which had only made Kiara angrier.

"_Maybe I can leave and come back before he wakes up. He won't notice." _Kiara thought. Carefully she began to creep away, but then felt Simba stamping his paw on her tail.

"Don't think that you can sneak away." Simba mumbled, half asleep.

Kiara sighed, and flopped down on the floor. When was her mother going to return? Or her aunts? She knew that Tojo and Alex were out on the patrol, along with both of her grandfathers.

"Kiara?" came a voice. Kiara turned to see her grandmother, Sarabi walking towards her. Kiara got up and nuzzled Sarabi who returned her affection.

"I'm taking Ajjali to the meadow to play. Why don't you come with us? It's better than staying out her alone." Sarabi said.

Kiara looked at her father, who lifted his head and nodded. Kiara began to follow Sarabi out, but then both stopped when they heard Simba calling for them.

"Mom?" Simba said.

Sarabi looked at him, "Yes?"

"Make sure she doesn't go near Thresh." Simba said.

Sarabi gave him an odd look, but then nodded, and she and Kiara walked out.

"Kiara, why doesn't your father like you being with Thresh?" Sarabi asked.

Kiara sighed, "He won't tell me."

"How about your mother?" Sarabi asked.

"She said it was a long story." Kiara replied.

Sarabi thought about what Kiara said for a minute. What did her son have against Thresh?  
"Do you know why Grandma?" Kiara asked.  
"No, darling," Sarabi replied, "I don't."

They reached the meadow where Ajjali was waiting. Kiara ran to her and the two of them began to wrestle, Ajjali winning most of the time. A while later, Mufasa came and joined them.

"Ajjali might want to take it easy." Mufasa said." Kiara's still younger than her and..."  
"Mufasa, its okay. Kiara will be just fine." Sarabi assured.  
Mufasa nodded as a memory flashed through his head.  
_Flashback  
Kiara had just learned to walk and run and was slowly beginning to talk. He and Sarabi were watching Kiara in the meadow. Kiara was curled up in Sarabi's paws.  
"'Jali!" Kiara squeaked. Mufasa and Sarabi looked up to see Ajjali running to them. She nuzzled her parents and then nuzzled Kiara who batted her with her paws.  
"'Jali!" Kiara giggled. "Play!"  
"She wants to play with you Ajjali," Mufasa said.  
Kiara sprang out of Sarabi's paws and hurled herself at Ajjali. She tried to pin Ajjali down, but she was too small and only fell down. Ajjali giggled and ran and Kiara chased her.  
" She's fast for her age," Mufasa said, as they watched Kiara chasing after Ajjali, squealing 'Jali! Jali!'_

_Kiara caught up with Ajjali and tried pouncing on her, but missed and fell face first in the grass.  
"Jali!" Kiara wailed, tears in her eyes. Sarabi got up and went to where she was.  
"Its okay, Kiara." Sarabi soothed. "It's okay."  
Sarabi picked her up and went back to where Mufasa was.  
Mufasa licked Kiara's tear streaked face.  
"It's okay, sweetie," Mufasa said. Kiara just sniffed.  
Ajjali came to where they were, and nuzzled Kiara.  
Mufasa have Ajjali a nuzzle.  
"Next time, let her win, alright?" he asked. Ajjali nodded.  
A while later, Simba and Nala came to get Kiara.  
" Dada!" Kiara squealed. "Mommy!"  
She ran to her parents, and latched onto her father who licked the top of her head, and then carried her back to where Mufasa and Sarabi were, and lay down next to them._

_"Kiara," Nala studied Kiara's face. "Were you crying?"  
Mufasa explained to his daughter in law what happened and Nala nodded.  
"Play? 'Jali?" Kiara asked.  
"It's Ajjali, Kiara." Simba said. "Ajjali,"  
Kiara glared at him. "'Jali!" Kiara squeaked, stomping her paw on the ground. Everyone chuckled; it was obvious Kiara had Simba's stubbornness.  
End of Flashback_

For Mufasa, the years had passed by quickly.  
"Mom?" Ajjali asked. "Can I go to the Fallen Trees? Sahil is there."  
Sarabi nodded.  
"Kiara aren't you going to go?" Mufasa asked.  
"I can't," Kiara sighed," And I don't like Sahil."  
Ajjali ran off after giving them a nuzzle.  
"Why can't you go?" Mufasa asked.  
" Daddy says I can't." Kiara said.  
" Why?" Mufasa asked.  
" He said that I can't go anywhere without an escort because he doesn't want me to go with Thresh."  
" Why doesn't he want you to go with Thresh?"Mufasa asked.  
"He won't tell me and Mom says that it's a long story." Kiara said.  
Mufasa and Sarabi exchanged a look.  
"How bout we go back to Priderock?"Mufasa asked, and Kiara nodded. Mufasa let him climb onto his back and they went back to Priderock.

When they reached Priderock, Mufasa and Sarabi went into the den where Nala was resting with Sarafina and Runju. Mufasa set Kiara down who ran to her mother. Nala gave her face a lick and the two exchanged a few words before Kiara went to wrestle with Divya.  
"Nala," Sarabi and Mufasa went and at down with them.  
Nala turned her attention to her in laws.  
"Why isn't Kiara allowed to leave Priderock?"Mufasa asked.  
"Simba he...well... Kiara went to see Thresh after Simba told her not to." Nala said, slowly.  
"Why did Simba tell her not to see Thresh?" Runju asked.  
"They...it's a long story." Nala replied.  
"What happened?" Sarafina asked.  
"It's a long story, something that happened even before me and Simba married."Nala replied. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.

Nala saw Amri and Simba walking in and going to where Kiara and Divya were. Amri nuzzled his niece and Simba gave the top of Kiara's head a lick. Kiara didn't return her father's affection.  
Nala them saw Thresh walking in with Haru and Zawadi behind him and they settled down for a story. Divya went and joined them. Nala saw Kiara looking at Simba hopefully but Simba shook his head and Nala sighed. Simba then went to where Nala was. He gave his mother a nuzzle and then rubbed his head against Nala's. Despite being annoyed at him, Nala returned his affection.  
Kiara had gone to where Shinda was and was now talking with her.  
" Kiara," Shinda studied Kiara's face. "You look upset, what happened?"  
Kiara told her godmother what had happened.  
Shinda thought for minute. She knew exactly why Simba was forbidding Kiara from going to see Kiara.  
"Your father thinks he is doing this for your best, little cub. You will understand someday." Shinda said, giving her face a lick.

Shani walked into the den and settled down next to them. She gave her sister a nuzzle and then licked the top of Kiara's head.  
"Uncle Tojo told me what happened." Shani said, cradling Kiara next to her.  
"It's not fair, Auntie." Kiara said.  
"I know, but your father is a stubborn lion. If your mother can't change his mind no one can." Shani said, nuzzling her. Kiara rested her head against her head against Shani's chest. Kiara fell asleep comfortably in Shani's paws. As darkness fell across the majestic Kingdom, Nala came over and collected Kiara from her cousin.  
"Congratulations," Nala said, with a wry smile. "I can hardly get her to sleep so easily and early."  
Shani laughed and then her face became more serious. "She's upset these days, isn't she?"  
Nala nodded, she didn't have to tell them why; she could tell that they already knew.  
"Thanks," Nala said, and after bidding them goodnight, she carried Kiara into the Royal den where Simba was already waiting.  
Nala lay down with Kiara in her paws. Simba looked at the sleeping cub tenderly and then licked Kiara's forehead before he settled his head in his paws to go to sleep.

The next day, Kiara was still under punishment by Simba. The next day was also the same and so was the following three days. Sometimes she thought that she would die from being bored. Danyssa, Kovu and Haru felt bad for her and they each would play with Kiara for a while after feeding time and would come back to Priderock a bit earlier every evening to play with her. When Mufasa had told Alex about Kiara's punishment, Alex had told Nala that she needed to knock some sense into Simba's head even though he too knew how stubborn Simba was.  
One day, Kiara was standing at the ledge of Priderock, wondering if anyone she could play with would come. Suddenly, she felt someone nuzzling her and she turned to see Simba.  
She was still mad at her father, but she didn't like being mad at him. She liked when he spent time with her and it wasn't fun when she was mad at him. She gave him a nuzzle with her nose.  
"I'm going on the patrol, do you want to come?" Simba asked.

"Yes," Kiara replied. She and Simba made their way down Priderock, where Chumvi was waiting with Kovu, along with Amri and Haru. Alex was also there.  
"Let's go," Simba said, and they began making their way toward the southern border which was the longest border there was. The adults chatted while the cubs ran ahead, chasing and wrestling with each other.  
They reached the border to find Tojo and Thresh already there. She saw her father raising he eyebrows at her and she knew what he expected of her.  
She, Kovu and Haru continued to chase each other, and without knowing, they wandered away from the adults.  
"Do you smell that?" Kovu asked, sniffing the air. Kiara also took a deep breath. Something wasn't right, the smell felt unnerving.  
"Let's go back," Haru said and then looked around for the right direction they had come in.  
Suddenly, they heard a laugh.  
"What's that sound?" Kovu asked, looking around.

The laugh came again, this time from behind he and Kiara whipped around to see five ugly, hideous creatures coming up.  
"What are those things?" Haru squeaked, and the cubs backed up and tried to run as the hyenas advanced on them.  
Kiara and her friends tried to run, but the hyenas pounced on them. Kovu and Haru managed to dodge them, but Kiara wasn't fast enough. They hyena managed to grab her!  
"Kiara!" Both Haru and Kovu cried out at the same time ran toward her to try and help their friend.  
The hyena leaned in and was about to sink his razor sharp teeth into Kiara when they heard an ear splitting roar.  
Thresh leapt out of the bushes and slammed into the hyena causing him to drop Kiara. Then Thresh placed himself between Kiara and the hyena. Kovu and Haru ran to Kiara.  
"One claw on them and you will deal with me!" Thresh hissed.

"Thresh!" came a voice, and the rest of the males crashed out of the bushes. The hyenas took one look at them, and the fled knowing that they couldn't win this fight.  
The males began to go after them, but then stopped realizing that checking on the cubs was more important.  
"Are you hurt?" Simba asked, as he pulled a terrified Kiara towards him, licking and nuzzling her' making sure she was okay.  
"Daddy what were those?" Kiara asked, trying to keep her voice steady.  
"They smell so bad!" Kovu exclaimed.  
"Those are hyenas," Amri answered.  
"Hyenas attack lions?" Haru asked.  
"They're foolish enough to do so." Tojo said, shaking his head. He nuzzled Kiara along with Alex.  
"The hyena was gonna bite me," Kiara said.  
"But Thresh came! That was so brave!" Kovu said.  
Thresh smiled at the cub."I was only protecting you."  
"Thresh," Chumvi said. "We owe you their lives."  
"No you don't," Thresh said.  
Suddenly, Nala and some other lionesses stepped out of the bushes.  
"What happened?"Shari asked." We heard commotion from the border."  
"We saw hyenas, Mom!" Haru exclaimed.  
"What?" Kula gasped.  
Alex explained what happened.  
"Thresh saved us Mom," Kiara said. "The hyena was just about to bite me."  
"What?"Nala cried, drawing her in closer, licking and nuzzling her. "Thank the spirits above you're alright."  
Kula gathered Kovu in close to her covering him with licks and nuzzles.  
"Mom, you're getting me all wet!" Kovu exclaimed.  
Shari was also embracing her son, and then turned to Thresh.  
"Thresh," Shari said, we owe you their lives,"  
"Nonsense," Thresh said. "I was only protecting them."

"Let's go back to Priderock." Simba said. "We can talk there." Everyone nodded in agreement. Simba picked Kiara up by the scruff and they went back to Priderock.  
Simba was feeling embarrassed and a tad bit shocked. He had forbid Kiara from seeing Thresh and yet, he had saved Kiara's life. He owed Thresh his daughter's life.  
When they arrived at Priderock, the den was mostly empty except for a couple adults.  
"What happened?" Runju asked, making his way over to them. He gave Nala and Kiara a nuzzle. Tojo told him what happened.  
"Thresh we owe you their lives," Simba said, "especially me Kiara had nearly been bitten and would have been the first one eaten if Thresh hadn't arrived.''

. "No," Thresh said, "you don't owe me anything. I did that for a Pridemate. No owing." The adults nodded, and thanked Thresh again before going to their sleeping spots and settling down with the cubs.

Nala took Kiara into the Royal den, and began bathing her. Simba lay down next to her.  
"I'm just so glad your alright," Nala murmured, cradling her cub against her chest. Simba licked Kiara's face.  
"Hyenas look so weird," Kiara said. This had been her first time seeing a hyena.  
"Why don't you get some sleep now?" Nala suggested.  
"But I'm not tired," Kiara whined."Can I go and play, pleeeeaaase?" She gave Simba her trademark grin.  
"Alright," Simba said, "you can go." Kiara gave him a nuzzle and ran out.

"Well," Nala said, turning to her mate," Do you have anything to say?"  
"I feel like a jerk." Simba muttered." I kept her from seeing Thresh yet, he saves her live."  
"So you're lifting her punishment?" Nala asked. Simba nodded.

"I personally think, you should think this as a lesson." Nala said. "Don't do something like that again. What did you gain from it?"  
"I just owe Thresh more than the others." Simba replied. Nala just sighed, and rested her head in his paws. Simba gave the back of her ears a lick. Nala felt herself getting drowsy. She wanted to fall asleep, yet she didn't want to let go of him.  
"Stay with me," Nala murmured. She knew what his answer would be.  
"Always and forever," Simba whispered back in her ears.

Thresh was in the den. He didn't want to make the other owe him for saving the cubs' lives. He looked around in the den. He saw Chumvi with Kula resting against his mane and Kovu sitting in his paws. Then he looked at Amri who was talking with Shari at who the moment had her head against his mane.  
Then he looked at Moraan who was talking with his three cubs, Tanabi, Ari and Danyssa. Tama walked into the den and all three went to greet their mother. Tama then nuzzled her mate.  
Runju and Hofu were wrestling with each other, while Sarabi was giving Ajjali a bath.

Thresh all of a sudden felt so alone. Everyone has someone, except for him. Tojo didn't have a mate or cubs, yet he has his mother and siblings. Safi didn't have a mate, yet she had a half sister. His mother wasn't in this Pride and he had never had a father. He felt so out of place. The only other male like him was his friend, Aro. He wondered what he should do. All of a sudden, an idea hit him. He knew what he should do.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Kiara was looking for Danyssa. She wandered around until she saw Thresh, and ran to him.  
"Hi Thresh," Kiara greeted.  
"Hello Kiara." Thresh said with a smile. "I've been meaning to tell you something."  
"Another story?" Kiara asked, hopefully.  
"Well no," Thresh said, "but I can telly you one later. What I wanted to tell you Kiara was that I'm leaving the Pride."  
"What?" Kiara cried. "Why?"  
"Kiara, I don't think you'll fully understand this but I don't really have anyone in this Pride. And I've always wanted to explore the wonders of the African land. Aro is leaving with me."  
"But why would you want to leave this Pride?" Kiara asked, with tears in her eyes.  
"Kiara," Thresh said. "I don't think you'll understand. You have your parents and a big family here. I don't."  
Kiara was too upset to speak so she turned and ran from him.  
"Kiara!" Thresh called, but she didn't turn back.

Right now, Kiara didn't want anything more than her parents. She went to the Pride's resting place and saw Simba and Nala on a flat rock in the shade of an acacia tree.  
"Mom! Daddy!" Kiara called, running to them.  
Nala opened her eyes, and when she saw Kiara she lay straight up. "What's wrong?" Nala asked. She pulled Kiara to her and nuzzled her. "Your face is all dirty and you've been crying."  
Simba rolled over and lay straight up. He studied Kiara's face."Are you okay?"  
"It's Thresh!" Kiara wailed.  
"Why? Did he do something to you?" Simba demanded. If Thresh had put a claw on his cub, he would rip him into pieces, whether he owed Thresh or not.  
"He said that he's leaving the Pride," Kiara said.  
"He is?" Nala asked, sounding surprised.  
"I know he is," Simba said, softly.  
"You do?" Kiara asked. Nala looked at her mate surprised and Simba nodded.  
"He told me this morning." Simba said. "I figured he would tell you."  
"Why does he want to leave?" Kiara asked.  
"We'll... he told me why... but... did he tell you?" Simba asked.  
Kiara nodded.  
"Kiara, you don't understand how he feels." Simba said, rubbing his paw along her back. "You have a family here but he doesn't. It's hard for you to understand."

"Your father is right, Kiara." Nala said, nuzzling her cub. "For you to truly understand, you have to be put in his position."  
Kiara nodded and rested against her mother for a while before going to Nala's side to feed.  
"Can I go find Danyssa now?" Kiara asked when she was done nursing. Nala nodded and Kiara ran off.  
"You knew?" Nala asked, turning to her mate.  
Simba nodded.  
"And you didn't tell me "Nala asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"I was... going to tell you... I just forgot." Simba said. Nala gave him a look to say that she didn't believe him, and Simba sighed  
Nala didn't say anything else, just rested her head against his mane.

Two days passed and the morning came that Aro and Thresh were to leave. Most of the Pride walked with them to the border to bid them good bye.  
Thresh was saying good bye to Alex and Tojo and then the turned to some of the cubs. After that Kiara approached him, and gave him a nuzzle.  
"Good luck Thresh," Kiara said.  
"Thanks," Thresh said. "I know you'll be a wonderful Queen and huntress someday just like your mother."  
"Really?" Kiara asked.  
Thresh nodded, "I know it. And maybe, I'll return someday to see that." Kiara nodded and the two of them touched noses before Thresh went to where Aro was waiting for him.  
Calling out another good bye, Thresh and Aro began heading out towards the Outlands, their spirits high for the future.  
The rest of the Pride watched then disappear into the horizon. Then they began walking back to Priderock.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. The story about Simba/ Nala/ Manla and Kiara will mostly likely start on chapter 22 or chapter 23 (maybe chapter 24). Stay tuned to find out. **

**Question for this chapter: Do you think Shani is a better aunt or is Shinda a better aunt?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22 and please review.**

Simba and Nala were in the den talking about a betrothal for Kiara.  
"Do we have to, Simba?" Nala asked. "I want her to be able to choose in her own."  
"Her mate will be the King. I want her to have a good mate."Simba said.  
"Who do you have in mind?"Nala asked.  
"How about Kovu?"Simba suggested.

Nala thought for a few minutes, "Kovu's a good choice. I can already see that he's going to become a strong fighter, and he and Kiara are good friends."  
"Then lets intend her to Kovu."Simba said.  
"But what if she doesn't want to mate with Kovu when she's older?"Nala asked.  
"She'll have to."Simba replied.  
"Simba, no."Nala said, shaking her head. "I won't force my own daughter into marriage with someone she doesn't want to be with."  
Simba thought for a minute, "Fine, we'll intend her to Kovu but if she wants another mate, she can be mates with him as long as we approve and he is suitable."  
"Alright,"Nala said, "I'll talk to Kula and see what she says."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Kovu and Chumvi were wrestling.  
"Gotcha!"Chumvi said, flipping Kovu to the ground.  
"Oof," Kovu yelped as he hit the ground.  
"I let you win,"Kovu said, getting to his paws.  
"Oh really?" Chumvi asked, raising his eyebrows mischievously. Without a warning, he grabbed Kovu.  
Kovu tried to grab his ear, but Chumvi used his paws to flip him down.  
" That's not fair. Your paws are a big as me."Kovu complained.  
"What's going on?"came a voice. Kovu turned to see his mother.

"Hi Mom," Kovu said and gave Kula a nuzzle. She licked the top of her son's head and then settled down next to Chumvi.  
"Mom, Dad, can I go and play now? Please?" Kovu asked.  
"And where do you plan on going?" Chumvi asked.  
"Ummmm, maybe near the Fallen Trees?" Kovu said, and gave him a cheeky grin. Chumvi raised his eyebrows, wondering if he was telling the truth.  
"All right, you can go." Kula said. Kovu nodded and ran off.  
Kula then turned to Chumvi and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. Chumvi smiled and returned her affection.

"There's something I have to talk to you about," Kula said. "About Kovu."  
"What about him?" Chumvi asked.  
"Nala and me were talking yesterday. She said that she and Simba wanted to intend Kiara to someone, and both of them want it to be Kovu."  
"Really?" Chumvi asked.  
"Yes," Kula replied. "That means if we say yes, Kovu's going to be King someday."  
"But what if they want to mate someone else?" Chumvi asked.  
"Nala told me if that happens, Kovu and Kiara can choose who they want to be mates with." Kula replied.

Chumvi thought for a few minutes. His son could be future King. He liked the idea and that he was mating to Kiara, not only because she was a princess and part of royalty, but because he already saw that Kiara had good qualities, and she would make any mate happy. And that was all he really wanted for his son. Happiness.

"I say yes," Kula said. "what do you think?"  
"I agree. Kovu can be intended to Kiara," Chumvi said.  
"Alright then," Kula said. "I'll tell Nala."  
Chumvi nodded and was about to say something, when Tojo stepped out of the bushes and went to them.  
"Hey," Chumvi said.  
Tojo looked at Kula, "The hunting party is waiting for you. Tama sprained her paw and Nala isn't going hunting today so you're supposed to lead the hunt today."  
Kula gasped, "I forgot!" Chumvi and Tojo both laughed. Kula gave Chumvi a quick nuzzle and then bounded away.  
"Aren't you going on the patrol?" Chumvi asked as Tojo settled down on the grass.  
Tojo looked at the sun and sighed,"Yeah, I better go."  
Chumvi was about to say something when both males heard someone clearing their throat.

Tojo and Chumvi looked to see Penda, Chumvi's mother.  
"Is there anything wrong Mom?" Chumvi asked.  
"I believe I found something that belongs to you," Penda said, giving him smile. She stepped aside to reveal an sheepish looking Kovu.  
"Kovu?" Chumvi exclaimed, "I thought you were going to play with your friends by the Fallen Trees."  
"I was but..." Kovu's voice trailed off.  
"Where did you go?" Chumvi asked. Kovu didn't answer.  
"I found him heading to the gorge," Penda said.  
"What?" Chumvi asked. "You know you aren't supposed to go there."  
"I wanted to see what was down there,"Kovu whined.  
"Kovu," Tojo said."There's only a few snakes and lizards down there. Nothing interesting but it's still too dangerous for you to go there."  
"I know," Kovu sighed.  
"I don't want to you going there, understand?" Chumvi asked. Kovu nodded.  
"Kovu, why don't you come with me on the patrol?" Tojo asked.  
"Can I Dad?" Kovu asked. Chumvi nodded and Kovu and Tojo began making their way toward the border.

"I swear that cub will..." Chumvi muttered.  
Penda laughed, "You were the same. Remember the time you and Amri went into the swamp?"  
"I wasn't that bad!" Chumvi exclaimed as he got up and both of the began making their way back to Priderock.  
Penda laughed and mother and son continued to chat as they made their way back to Priderock.  
As Chumvi talked with his mother, deep inside he began to wish that he was close to her as he had been before his exile. That had permanently damaged his relationship with his parents but Chumvi wished it hadn't.  
"It doesn't have to be," Chumvi thought, "I can change that."  
But Chumvi knew that wasn't possible. It didn't feel right anymore, being so close with his parents, but knowing that they had turned on him. Chumvi knew that wouldn't ever happen again but it still didn't feel right. And he knew that Simba, Nala, and Kula all felt the same way. They had forgiven their parents, but they didn't trust them like they used to.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

One night, Simba took Kiara to the summit of Priderock. It was just the two of them and Simba was looking forward to spending some time with his cub.  
"Kiara," Simba said, looking out into the night sky. "What do you see when you look out into the sky?"  
Kiara turned her gaze to the sky from where she was sitting in her father's paws.  
"Stars," she replied.  
"Exactly," Simba said."But that's not all."  
Kiara looked at him curiously.  
"Kiara, the great Kings and Queens of the past look down upon us from the stars. Your ancestors."  
Kiara gazed up into the sky and was silent for a minute.  
"Daddy, how about the other lions who aren't King or Queens or royalty?" Kiara asked.  
"Yes my little cub, they go up into the stars after their time here on Earth is over. As long as you have a good heart, remember that you will always have a place up there with them." Simba said, nuzzling them.  
"I'm not little!" Kiara scoffed.  
Simba chuckled, "To me you will always be."  
Simba then nudged Kiara, "The highest a star over there," Simba said, "Is Mohatu's star."

"Kiara," Simba said, "remember that the stars will always be here to guide you. Whenever you feel alone, remember that they are always watching you and protecting you. And I will be to. Look up into the stars and know that nothing can really separate us."  
Kiara looked at him, "Why does Mohatu have the highest star, Daddy?"  
Simba licked the top of her head, "His star is known as the Pathway star. It's the first star we see at night and one of the brightest. If you're ever lost, find the Pathway star and follow it. It will always bring you back home."  
"Really?" Kiara asked.  
"Your mother and I," Simba said."We were once in the Outlands. We used the star to get home." Simba remembered his exile from the Pridelands along with Nala, Kula and Chumvi.

"Why does the brightest star belong to Mohatu?" Kiara asked. Simba nuzzled her and told her to the story of the great Mohatu. Kiara listened intently, and when he was done, begged for another story. Simba gave in and told her another one. At the end of that story, Kiara begged and pleaded for another story, which Simba finally gave in.  
"And that's why," Simba said. "Giraffes have grown such tall necks."

"Tell me another one, Daddy." Kiara said.

"No, Kiara. I've told you enough stories for tonight," Simba said with an amused smile.  
"Please, please, Pleeeaaase!" Kiara begged. She looked at Simba with bright pleading eyes.  
"I'm not falling for that this time," Simba said, raising his eyebrows.  
"One more?" Kiara asked, giving him her trademark grin.  
"It's way past your bedtime. Mom's gonna come and get us!" Simba said.  
"He's right, I am," came a voice. Nala came to where they were.  
"Time for all cubs to be asleep." Nala said  
"But I'm not tired," Kiara whined.  
Nala bent down and whispered in Kiara's ear, "If you come now, I'll take you on the hunt tomorrow. We're going after giraffe."  
"Really?" Kiara squealed.  
"Shhhh," Nala said. "Don't tell Daddy!"  
"Don't tell me what?" Simba asked as Nala picked Kiara up by the scruff.  
"I can't tell you," Kiara said as they made their way to the Royal Den.  
"Come on," Simba said. "Tell me,"  
"I can't," Kiara giggled. She snuggled down in Nala's paws as Nala began humming a tune to her. Soon Kiara was asleep.

Nala turned to her mate. "Your fur is dirty."  
Simba grinned at her, "I would rather have you groom me." He raised his eyebrows seductively at her. Simba affectionately nipped her cheek, and came closer to her.  
Nala began grooming his fur. When she finished, Simba turned his face to her and Nala began grooming his face. His face wasn't dirty; the two of them really just wanted some quality time together.

Simba wrapped his paws around Nala's head pulled her in closer to him. Nala rested her muzzle on top of his and then rubbed it against his. Simba purred happily into her mouth.  
Nala pulled back but kept her face close to his as she continued running her tongue across his face. Simba sighed in pleasure. He licked and nipped her cheek a few times in between.  
"I should get dirty more often," Simba chuckled, and Nala laughed and bumped her nose with his. Simba gently pushed Nala down, and rested his neck on hers. Soon the Royal Couple were asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Kovu and Kiara were playing tag in the meadow.  
"I'm gonna get you!" Kiara shouted.  
Kovu laughed and ran ahead.  
"Kovu watch out!" Kiara cried.  
Before Kovu could stop himself, he bumped into something. He heard a bellowing sound and scrambled back only to hit Kiara. "Ow!" Kiara yelped  
"Sorry!" Kovu said. Then he looked up to see that he had bumped into an elephant.  
"Watch it!" the elephant snapped.  
"Sorry!" Kovu apologized.  
The grumpy male elephant glare at him, "The King's daughter. You two cubs nearly gave me a heart attack. I swore I thought I was going into the Elephant Graveyard early!"  
"What's the Elephant Graveyard?" Kiara asked.  
Kovu swatted her to tell her to be quiet, "Sorry sir, it won't happen again!"  
"What's the Elephant Graveyard?" Kiara asked.  
Kovu grabbed her and dragged Kiara away from the male elephant.  
"Stop pulling me!" Kiara exclaimed.  
"Don't talk with him, he's way to grumpy!" Kovu said.

"What do you think the Elephant Graveyard is?" Kiara asked.  
"I don't know," Kovu admitted. "But it's probably not in the Pridelands or else we would know where it is."  
" You wanna go find it?" Kiara asked. "I bet it's that shadowy pace by the northern border. All the males hate it when they have to patrol the northern border."  
"Yeah, let's go!" Kovu said and the two cubs went as fast as they could to the northern border.  
"Wait, stop!" Kiara said, and skidded to a stop.  
"What?" Kovu asked.  
"Look!" Kiara said and pointed ahead.  
Kovu looked ahead to see males patrolling the border including both if their fathers.  
"They might see us," Kovu said.  
"Then lets sneak past them," Kiara said, and before Kovu had a chance to respond, she ran ahead and hid in the bushes.  
"Kiara!" Kovu yelled in a whisper and followed her.  
"Let's go!" Kiara whispered and both of them crept through the bushes.  
"I blend in, you don't," Kovu whispered to him. His fur was dark brown, but Kiara's was orangish gold.  
"Shhhh!" Kiara whispered.  
"Alright, alright," Kovu whispered.

They made their way through the bushes until they were in the bushes that were right in front of the borders.  
"What if they smell us?" Kovu thought and then realized that they wouldn't. Their fathers were used to their smell and would think their scent familiar.  
"So do you think Kiara and Kovu will work out?" they heard Chumvi ask.  
Kiara gave Kovu a questioning look. Kovu just shrugged. What was his father talking about?  
"I'm sure they will," another voice replied. The cubs also recognized this voice. It was Tonal.  
"I hope it does," Simba replied.  
"Let's go," Chumvi said. "We're finished here,"  
Kovu waited with a pounding heart until the males were a safe distance away.  
"Let's go!" Kiara said and the two of them ran toward the Outlands.  
"Over there!"Kovu said.

A little distance away, they something that looked like rocks, by they are much bigger and there was a large amount there.  
"I'll race you there!" Kiara cried, and she took off running. Kovu sprinted behind her.

Since Kiara had gotten the head start, she reached the edge of the Elephant Graveyard first. Kovu was a few seconds behind her, and he bumped into her. With a shout, both cubs fell into the ditch.

"Ouch!" Kiara grumbled. "Your heavy!"

"I'm not heavy, you're just small!" Kovu scoffed.

Suddenly, Kiara looked around at her surroundings.

"Wow!" Kiara breathed. It was full of elephant skulls and bones. There was even a full elephant bone set lying on the ground.

The cubs explored the place for a while.

"That is so cool!" Kovu exclaimed. "I wonder if it's brains are still in there!"

"Let's go see," Kiara said, and the two cubs went into the biggest elephant skull. Kiara stepped in what she thought was the mouth and went inside. Kovu was right behind her.

"It's empty, Kovu." Kiara said. There was no answer. She turned around, but Kovu wasn't there.

"Kovu?" Kiara called, looking around.

"Raaaahh!" Kovu roared, jumping down on her. Kiara screamed, and Kovu fell on the floor, clutching his stomach from laughter.

"You!" Kovu gasped out. "Should! Have! Seen your face!" Kovu had climbed up a few bones to take a view from above, and then had decided to scare Kiara.

"I wasn't scared!" Kiara snapped.

"Yes you were!" Kovu laughed. He finally managed to stop his laughter, and got up. His stomach was hurting from all the laughing.

Suddenly, the cubs a strange sound.

"Kovu, stop!" Kiara exclaimed.

"It wasn't me!" Kovu said.

"Then what's that sound?" Kiara asked, straining her ears.

Kovu and Kiara saw a shadow coming their way, and both cubs whimpered and backed up. The shadow became bigger, and then they saw what was making the shadow.

A hyena!

"Run!" Kovu gasped, but Kiara didn't move.

"Kiara, move! Now!" Kovu exclaimed. Kiara still didn't move, she was gazing intently at the hyena.

Kovu bit her tail and Kiara yelped.

"What was that for?" Kiara exclaimed.

"Move you moron!" Kovu yelled. "That's a hyena! They come after cubs!"

"Not this one," Kiara said. "It's just a baby!"

Kovu took a good look at the hyena and realized it was still a pup.

"I'm not a baby!" the hyena pup cried out. "Look who's talking! A lion, out of all animals!"

"Well you look like you are!" Kiara shot back.

"No!" the pup snapped.

"Yes," Kiara laughed. Kovu swatted her. Sometimes, Kiara never shut up!

"Be quiet," Kovu hissed in her ears.

"I'm gonna go get my mom! She'll teach you a lesson!" The hyena pup ran out.

"Let's get out of here!" Kovu said. "His mom's gonna eat us!"

Kiara and him ran out of the skull.

"Which way did we come from?" Kiara asked.

"I thought you knew!" Kovu shouted.

"There over there!" came a voice. "Over there, Mama!" The cubs turned around to see two female hyenas along with the pup coming towards them.

"We'll teach you how to deal with lions!" the female hyena said, ran began running towards the cubs. Kovu and Kiara screamed and began running with the hyenas chasing after it.

"Run!" Kiara yelled.

She and Kovu dived behind a pile of bones. Kiara felt a wet nose touching her, and she turned and found herself face to face with the hyena.

Before Kiara had time to react, Kovu swiped his small claws across they hyena's cheek. It let out a shriek.

"Run!" Kovu shouted, and both cubs hurled themselves away from the females, who continued the chase.

Kovu and Kiara hit a dead again. The cubs tried to climb themselves up the walls, but their claws weren't big enough. The female hyena advanced on them, and Kovu and Kiara could only close their eyes and wait to be ripped apart.

Suddenly, there was ear splitting roar. When the cubs opened their eyes, they saw Simba, pinning the hyenas down.

Simba gave the hyenas another massive blow, sending them flying. When they got onto their feet, they turned and high tailed away.

"What are you two doing here?" Simba growled, making his way towards them. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been? The moon is already up!"

Kovu looked at the sky, and suddenly realized how dark it was. Had they been in here for that long?

"Give me one good reason that you two are here," Simba said, narrowing his eyes at the cubs. Neither of them replied.  
"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Simba asked. "The moon is already up and we had to send search parties looking for you."  
"Daddy we..." Kiara couldn't finish her sentence.  
"We'll talk when we get out of here." Simba said. He picked both of them up and placed them on his back.

When they reached the Pridelands, Simba set the cubs down, and began walking at a brisk pace. Kovu and Kiara hurriedly trotted to keep up.  
"Simba!" Came a voice. Kovu looked to see his father coming towards them.  
Chumvi looked relieved when he saw Kovu, then narrowed his eyes, "Where did you go?"  
Kovu tried to speak, but all that came out was a squeak.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kovu saw Kiara trying to stifle a giggle.  
"They were in the Elephant Graveyard," Simba said and Chumvi's eyes went wide.  
"Thanks for bringing him back. But right now I have to..." Chumvi glanced at Kovu and motioned his head to the side. Simba nodded.  
Chumvi picked Kovu up and carried him away from Kiara and Simba. The whole time that they were walking, Kovu was silent. He could sense his father's anger. He wanted his mother! She could usually calm him down. When they were a distance away, Chumvi set Kovu on the ground.

"Kovu, tell me why you did this today," Chumvi said, narrowing his eyes.  
Kovu looked at his father. He was so big compared to him. Why did he just notice now?  
"Uhhh, we got lost and ended up in the Elephant Graveyard," Kovu said. It was a lie but he hoped his father would believe him.  
"Kovu, I can tolerate a lot of things, but lying isn't one of them. Why did you go I there?" Chumvi said.  
Kovu sighed, "Kiara and I were playing tag and then we bumped into an elephant. He said that we were going to send him to the Elephant Graveyard early so we went to find out where and what it was."  
"But you knew it was off our territory," Chumvi said. Kovu nodded. There was an agonizing silence between them for a minute.  
"Kovu, look up into the stars," Chumvi said.  
Feeling a bit surprised at his father's request, Kovu looked up into the dark sky twinkling with stars.  
"You know that our ancestors watch us from the stars. Do you see that star over there?" Chumvi asked, pointing to a twinkling star. It was in the middle of a constellation that formed a little cub.  
Kovu nodded.  
"That star belongs to a lioness called Jana. She wasn't royalty, just a normal lion. She had her entire family turn on her, when she was a cub. Yet she survived. She survived by being smart. She didn't have her parents around to protect her. Yet she survived because she was smart."

"And what you did today," Chumvi continued, "was not smart."  
"I know," Kovu said.  
"Kovu your and mother and I can't protect you forever. Someday our time here will be over and you won't have u. You need to make smart decisions."  
"I know," Kovu said. "I will,"  
Chumvi's eyes softened as he bent down and nuzzled him, "Good," Suddenly, he grabbed Kovu and pushed him down. Kovu laughed and tried to bite his ear, but Chumvi was too fast. He flipped Kovu onto the ground.  
"Oof," Kovu grunted.  
"You'll get better," Chumvi chuckled. Kovu got up and climbed onto his back , and then rested on his mane.  
"Dad, will you and Mom really leave me?" Kovu asked.  
"Your mother and I will protect you for as long as we can. Until we breathe our last breathe. But if you do end up losing us, remember that we'll always be watching you from the stars. Know that you'll never truly be alone." Chumvi said.  
Kovu nodded and Chumvi got up, "Let's go back to Priderock."

Chumvi and Kovu went back to Priderock. At the base, they were met by a very relieved Kula.  
"Kovu thank the spirits above you're alright," Kula said, locking and nuzzling him. "What were you thinking? Going into the Elephant Graveyard?"  
"I'm sorry Mom," Kovu said, lowering his head.  
"Kula, it's okay. I talked to him about that."  
Kula nodded and nuzzled Kovu. Kovu returned his mother's affection.  
"Let's go to sleep now," Kula said, and picked Kovu up.  
With that, The family went into Priderock to get some much needed sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. The next chapter will start the story about Manla/Simba and Kiara.**

**Question for this chapter: Is Chumvi a good father in your opinion?**


	23. Chapter 23

**So this chapter is only an author's note. I wanted to tell my readers that I'm out of ideas for the short story about Manla, Simba and Kiara so I have deleted the chapters containing their short story. I will be updating as soon as possible and the next chapter or two will start another short story. I'm not sure who it's going to be about, but I will be writing as soon as I can. If you have any questions or ideas , feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Thank you to all those who have reviewed by story so far. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24 and please review. This chapter will start a short story about Tojo, Shani and Shinda.**

Kiara was trotting towards the border, looking for Tojo. He had promised to play with her and Kiara was looking forward to some time with her uncle.  
Kiara reached the border. She knew that Simba would freak if he knew that she was here alone but she didn't really care. Kiara didn't find the need to worry about what her father would say unless she got caught.  
But she wouldn't get caught. Kiara was sure of that.

Kiara began looking around for Tojo. She knew that he had the patrol around this time of day.  
Suddenly, Kiara heard footsteps. She whirled around to see a rogue male staring at her.  
"Who...?" Kiara tried to say, but she was interrupted by a voice.  
"Kiara, stay away from him!" Kiara turned around to see Simba, Tojo and Shani running to her.  
Shani reached her first and scooped her up and moved her away from the rogue. She positioned herself in front of the cub protectively.  
Simba and Tojo approached the rogue.  
"Who are you?" Simba asked, roughly.  
"Your Highness, I have not come to bring any trouble to your kingdom. I only ask that you let me stay." The rogue began. "My name is Ranji. My parents and I were travelling when we were attacked by hyenas. My parents told me to run and find a home."  
Simba stared at the rogue for a few minutes.  
"I'm going to let you stay for now," Simba said. "I'm not saying you can stay forever but I'll see who you really are. Then I'll decide if you can stay as a member of our Pride."  
"Thank you," Ranji said, bowing his head.  
"Let's go to Priderock," Tojo said. Shani picked Kiara up and everyone began heading back home.  
At the base, Shani put Kiara down. Kiara saw Shinda waiting for them and she ran up to greet her aunt.  
"Auntie!" Kiara squealed. "Daddy's letting a rogue stay in the Pridelands." Shinda smiled and gave her face a lick before turning to the others.  
"Is it true, Simba?" Shinda asked.  
"Yes," Simba said, "I'm reserving judgment for now. We'll see who he really is."  
"Sounds fair," Shinda said. She looked at the rogue. He had the same olive green eyes as her. For some reason, he seemed to look very familiar, but she couldn't remember why. She just felt like she could remember the color of his mane, and the way he was built from some other lion, but she didn't remember who. Maybe she was wrong. Shinda shook the thought out of her head.  
Tojo picked Kiara up and took her into the den so he could play with her. Shani looked at her brother going with an amused smile on her face. She had a hunch that another reason Tojo was taking Kiara was because he was saving her from Simba's lecture.

Shinda went inside the den and waited until Alex returned. It was a short wait.  
"Did you see the rogue?" Alex asked, settling next to her. He rubbed his cheek against her as a greeting.  
"Yes, I did. He doesn't seem bad." Shinda said.  
"I guess, but he has to convince Simba," Alex said. "Not us,"  
Shinda nodded and rested against him. Soon she was asleep, and had a very strange dream.

_She was in the meadow.  
Shinda felt a presence behind her and turned around. She gasped when she saw who it was. It was her father, Aman!  
"Daddy," Shinda breathed. She all of a sudden she felt tears coming to her eyes. She hasn't seen her father in so long.  
"Shinda," Aman murmured and stepped closer to her. He licked the top of her head, and Shinda buried her face into his leg.  
"Where did you go?" Shinda asked. "Why didn't you come and visit Tojo and me again? And how about Shani? She never even got to meet you."  
"It doesn't matter where I went," Aman said. "What matters is that I will always love you, Tojo and Shani. That will never change."  
"Can I ask you something?" Shinda asked.  
Aman nodded.  
"Are you even alive?" Shinda asked.  
Aman chuckled, "Yes, I am."  
"Then why don't you come visit us?" Shinda demanded. "Didn't you ever think that maybe we wanted to see you?" Anger flared up inside her.  
Aman chuckled, "Shinda, you've always been headstrong. Never waited for an answer. You always went and found out for yourself. You never cared about what others would think of you. You were always yourself."  
"Answer my question," Shinda said, narrowing her eyes. Anna's olive green eyes sparkled with amusement.  
"I have to go now," Aman said. He began to walk away.  
"Wait!" Shinda cried. She tried to move but her legs seemed to be stuck.  
"Shinda!" Aman called over his shoulder. "Look out for your brother for me!"  
"He's the one looking out for me! Not the other way around!" Shinda shouted. Why was he leaving so soon? They had just reunited after all these years!  
Aman disappeared and Shinda felt her eyes twitching. She blinked and the next thing she knew was that she was awake._

Shinda looked around and realized it was sunset. Has she been asleep for that long? Her father's last words echoed through her head.  
_"Look out for your brother for me,"_  
Shinda always looked out for him, so why was he telling her this?  
"Why am I even thinking about this?" Shinda thought. "It was just a dream."  
With that, Shinda rested her head in her paws again and soon she was asleep.  
The next morning, Shinda got up at dawn and went down to the Waterhole. When she arrived, she saw that Ranji was already there.  
"Good morning," Ranji greeted.  
Shinda smiled at him, "Morning." She bent down and lapped at the water before turning to him again.  
"So how do you like the Pridelands so far?" Shinda asked.  
"It's wonderful," Ranji said.  
"Well hopefully you can stay," Shinda said.  
"I hope so," Ranji said.  
"So what Pride did you stay in before you came here?" Shinda asked.  
"I'm never been in a Pride. My parents and I were rogues for my whole life." Ranji said.  
"Oh," Shinda said. "That's too bad. I've been here my whole life. Both my parents were born into this Pride and I and my siblings were too."  
"Who are your siblings?" Ranji asked.  
"My twin brother, Tojo. And my you get sister Shani. You saw both of them by the border. Then there are my two half-sisters, Zuri and Anjani. Both of them are still cubs."  
"I see," Ranji said. "How come there half? Same mother or father?"  
"Mother," Shinda said.  
"What happened to your father?" Ranji asked.  
Shinda was a bit taken back by his question. He barely knew her and he was asking about her family business. But then again, she would have asked the same thing as him.  
"That's...family business." Shinda said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to Priderock."

Shinda went back to Priderock to see Kiara trotting out of the den.

"Auntie," Kiara called, approaching her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Shinda greeted. She licked the top of her head.

"Uncle Alex said that he was going to play with me today," Kiara said.

"Really?" Shinda said, "Well let's go into the den." The two of them walked into the den, to where Shinda and Alex slept.

Kiara went and climbed on top of Alex's back.

"Uncle Alex?" Kiara pulled on his ear. Alex mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Uncle Alex!" This time Kiara went and pulled at his tail. Alex still didn't get up.

Kiara went up to his head, "Uncle Alex!" Kiara called, right in his ear.

Alex shot his head up, looking around for who called him. Kiara giggled, and Shinda laughed at the bewildered look on Alex's face.

"You're up!" Kiara squealed. "You promised to play with me."

"I know, darling." Alex said. "Let's go to the Waterhole first."

Kiara nodded and after giving Shinda a nuzzle, she trotted after Alex. Shinda watched them go.

Then her thoughts whirled back to the dream she had. Why after all these years did she have a dream about her father? Why would he remind her to look out for Tojo? She always looked out for Tojo. Shinda remembered Aman telling her that he was still alive. Where was he if he was still alive? Didn't he ever feel the need to see them? After all, Tojo, Shani and she were still his children. But a question echoed through her head.

"_If I ever truly met my father again, would I talk to him? Or would I stay angry at him for abandoning us?"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's chapter 25 and please review. Reminder that we are in a short story about Tojo, Shinda and Shani. **

A few days later, Tojo was returning from a patrol. Ranji was walking beside him. Simba still hadn't said that he would stay or not but from the way things were going, it seemed like Ranji was going to stay.  
Tojo liked Ranji. He was friendly and supportive. For some reason, he reminded Tojo of Shinda. Like Shinda, he was straight forward. He didn't like to seem to wait for answer if he could get one by himself. He didn't seem to care about what others thought of him.  
Just like Shinda.  
Tojo smiled at the thought. From the little he knew about his father, Shinda took after him.  
The males reached Priderock. Tojo saw Kiara waiting for him.  
"Uncle Tojo!" Kiara squealed, bounding towards Tojo.  
"Hey sweetheart," Tojo greeted. He licked the top of her head.  
"Are you still gonna play with me?" Kiara asked.  
Tojo chuckled," Of course I am. Let's go into the den first."  
Kiara nodded and all three of them went into the den.

By sunset, Kiara finished playing with Tojo, and then went into the Royal Den to be with her parents. Nala smiled when she saw her.  
"Did you have fun?" Nala asked. She gave her face a lick.  
"Yeah," Kiara said and then turned her attention to her father. "Daddy, are you gonna let Ranji stay?"  
"Why do you ask?" Simba asked.  
"Cause he's nice and I like him. Please let him stay." Kiara said, looking at Simba with bright, hopeful eyes.  
Simba smiled, "Well I was going to let him stay. I planned on making the announcement tomorrow."  
"So he's staying?" Kiara asked. Simba nodded.  
"Now come on," Nala said, pulling Kiara into her paws. "Time to sleep." Nala lay on her side and Kiara rested her head on Nala's muzzle. Nala and Kiara almost always slept like this. The two of them always slept together. Some nights, Kiara would curl up with Simba, but on most nights, she slept with her mother.

The next morning, Shani was walking out of the den when Kiara came running to her.  
"Auntie!" Kiara called, her amber red eyes lit up. She lost control of herself and ran right into Shani.  
"Oof," Kiara muttered, getting back onto her paws. Then she looked at Shani sheepishly.  
"Sorry Auntie," Kiara said. She rubbed her cheek against Shani's leg.  
"It's alright," Shani said. "But you have to learn to be careful, my little cub. Accidents can happen."  
"I know," Kiara said and then brightened up." But guess what?!"  
"What?" Shani asked.  
"Daddy's letting Ranji stay," Kiara said.  
"Really?" Shani asked. She was glad that Ranji was staying. For some sort of reason, she felt a bond towards Ranji. Something that she couldn't describe. She felt safe when he was around. The same safe she felt when Tojo was there. The bond felt like something she would feel with her siblings.

Kiara trotted past Shani and then into the den. She looked around to find her great aunt, Kudeka resting by herself.  
"Auntie!" Kiara called, running to Kudeka.  
Kudeka smiled when she saw Kiara, and gave her nuzzle.  
"You look excited," Kudeka said.

"Ranji's staying!" Kiara squealed.  
"I know he is," Kudeka chuckled," Your father made the announcement. I take it that you're excited?"  
"Yeah," Kiara said. "He's nice. I like him."  
Kudeka gave the top of her head a lick," Lets to find Zuri and Anjani. I'm sure they'll play with you."  
Kiara nodded and the two of them walked out of the den.

That night, Shinda had a dream.  
_She was a cub again. Around four years old. She and Tojo were following their mother.  
"I need you two to go back to Priderock," Kudeka said, giving both of them a lick. "I'll go find your father and we'll come right back to Priderock."  
"Ok, Mom." Tojo said and he and Shinda began making their way back to Priderock. The two of them reached Priderock and went into the den to wait for their parents.  
It might have been hours or minutes before Kudeka returned. Shinda looked at her mother in shock.  
Kudeka had tears streaming down her eyes. She was shaking.  
"Mom!" Shinda called, running to her mother.  
"Kudeka!" Sarabi gasped, going to her friend along with Sarina and Penda._

_"What happened?" Penda asked.  
"Aman...he...he... traitor...mated...Kana..." Kudeka choked out.  
"Mommy, what happened?" Shinda whimpered, clinging onto her mother's foreleg.  
"Shinda let us talk for a minute," Sarafina said and then gently pulled Shinda back.  
Shinda backed up to where Tojo was looking at the scene with wide eyes.  
"Why's Mom crying?" Tojo asked. Shinda didn't answer.  
Suddenly, Shinda heard a roar. She looked up to see Aman trying to talk to Kudeka. Kudeka was growling at him, warning him to stay away.  
"Dad!" Tojo called and ran to his father. But before he could reach Aman, Kudeka grabbed him.  
"Mom!" Tojo cried, struggling, "What are you doing? Let go!"  
"Tojo don't go near that traitor!" Kudeka snarled. She handed Tojo off to Sarafina.  
"Kudeka...please," Aman said. "Listen. I should have-"_

_Suddenly, Kana came to one the scene. She looked shocked, and then her eyes filled with fear. She was carrying a cub. The cub's fur was warm brown color. He had olive green eyes.  
"Leave,"Runju seethed at him, anger shining in his eyes, Mufasa and Ishan were standing by his side.  
"Kudeka let me explain. Kana and I-" Aman began.  
"You already had a son with her!" Kudeka roared. Now I know why you haven't been around lately. You were with her behind my back!"  
Shinda looked at the scene. She backed up and then lay down, covering her ears with her paws. This would be over soon. She was sure of it. Tomorrow morning, she would wake up between her parents warm fur.  
"Shinda?" Came a voice. Shinda looked up to see Simba and Alex looking at her.  
"Why are all the adults yelling?" Simba asked._

_"I don't know," Shinda sniffed.  
"Shinda are you crying?" Alex asked.  
"No," Shinda sighed.  
"I'm gonna go find Chumvi and Moraan. They won't wanna miss this." Simba said. "You wanna come? I'm sure this is gonna be I've soon."  
"No," Shinda sighed. "You go."  
Alex and Simba left.  
Shinda felt her eyes getting drowsy and she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, Runju was nuzzling her. Trying to get her up.  
"Uncle Runju? Where's Daddy and Mom?" Shinda asked.  
Runju gave the top of her head a lick.  
"You're mother needs some time alone... and your father... he had to go." Runju said, slowly.  
"Where did he go?" Shinda asked. "Is he coming back soon?"  
"Shinda," Runju said, gently his voice full of sympathy. "He left the Pride."  
Shinda gasped and took a step back. No! Her father wouldn't just leave her, Tojo and Kudeka. Her father loved them!  
"No...no..." Shinda breathed. Tears sprang to her eyes. Runju nuzzled her.  
"Let's go find Tojo," Runju said and picked her up by the scruff of her neck.  
Shinda's vision was blinded by tears. She let her uncle carry her to where her mother and Tojo were resting.  
Kudeka looked up at her with teary eyes. She smiled when she saw Shinda. Runju placed Shinda in Kudeka's paws, and gave her one more nuzzle before he left.  
"Mom?" Shinda asked, softly. "Daddy isn't coming back, is he?"  
Kudeka looked into her eyes for a long moment.  
"No Shinda," Kudeka said, gently. "He isn't coming back."  
"Why?" Tojo asked.  
"That lioness Kana," Kudeka said. "Do you two know her?" The twins nodded.  
"Your father mated with her behind my back. The new cub that Kana gave birth to a month ago is really your father's son." Kudeka said, closing her eyes.  
Shinda took her mother's words in. Anger began to build up inside of her. That traitor! Her father was a complete liar!  
"Both of you get some sleep. It's been a long day." Kudeka said, and curled them both closer to her. Shinda rested against her mother and felt her eyes closing._

Shinda shot her head up, looking around. She half expected to be sleeping in her mother's paws. She saw Alex sleeping against her, his head resting on her back. It was nearly dawn, but everyone was still asleep.  
Shinda looked at the sleeping figures of Shani and Tojo from where they were sleeping. And then at Kudeka. She was asleep with Anjani and Zuri nestled in her paws. Hariku had his paw wrapped around them.  
Shinda looked at them and tears sprang to her eyes. She would never be able to have her mother back. Not after what she had said on the night of the fire. Her mother would never forgive her. She would always have to live with that. Most of the time she didn't mind that she didn't really have a mother but it was times like these that she missed Kudeka.  
With that, Shinda rested her head in her paws and soon she was asleep.

The next day Simba and Nala were walking around the Pridelands, glad to have some time for themselves.  
"Simba, there's something on your mind." Nala said. "What is it?"  
"I think I was too fast to accept Ranji." Simba said. "What if he has some plan. I should have found some more details before I accosted him."  
"Then talk to him," Nala suggested.  
"He and I aren't that close," Simba said.  
Nala gave his cheek a lick, "I know. But Tojo is. Ask him to talk to Ranji."  
"You're right," Simba said. "I should."  
"Since when am I wrong?" Nala chuckled.  
Simba looked at his mate with loving eyes. He hooked his paw around Nala and the pulled her in closer.  
"I love you," Simba purred, licking the back of her ears.  
"I love you too," Nala said. She returned his affection.  
A flashback went through Simba's head.

_Flashback_

_It was during teen years. He and Nala had gotten together a few days ago and to Simba it was the best time of his life.  
It was night when Simba finished the patrol and went to look for Nala. He found her resting by herself under the Fallen Trees.  
"Hey beautiful," Simba greeted, settling next to her. He gave her face a lick.  
"Hey," Nala greeted. She rubbed her muzzle against his. Simba gave her nose another lick as she pulled back.  
"Did you finish the patrol?" Nala asked._

_"Yeah," Simba said. "I wanted to be with you." Nala licked his cheek. Simba draped his paw around her and pulled her in closer to him.  
"Simba, look into the stars." Nala said. Simba looked up.  
"Great sight, isn't it?" Simba asked. "I know I'll never get tired of seeing it."  
"When was the last time we did some stargazing together?" Nala asked.  
"I don't remember," Simba said, cocking his head.  
"Look at that one," Nala said, pointing with her muzzle to a constellation. "It looks like a cheetah."  
"Really?" Simba asked, with a grin. "It looks more like a leopard to me." Nala laughed.  
"And that one?" Nala said. "It looks like an antelope."  
Simba looked, "More like a gazelle to me but...ouch!" Simba exclaimed. He rubbed the spot where Nala had swatted him.  
"Learn to accept the facts!" Nala exclaimed. Simba just grinned at her.  
Nala rested her head against his shoulder and the two of them continued to stargaze.  
"Have you ever thought about what it would be like if we didn't have the stars in the night?" Nala asked.  
Simba looked at her with loving eyes, "I don't need the stars in the night. All I need is you by my side."_

_End of Flashback_

With that, the King and Queen continued with their walk around the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Shinda was walking through the Pridelands when she saw a lion walking towards her. From the color of his warm brown fur she knew it was Ranji.  
"Hey," Ranji greeted. Shinda smiled. Then she got a good glimpse of his fur. It was a warm brown color. A thought went through her ...no... It a couldn't be.  
"Ranji, what where were your parents from?" Shinda asked.  
"They're really vague when I ask about that stuff. They said that the lands I'm supposed to be from are really nice and rich."  
Shinda's heart began to pound.  
"What was your mother's name?" Shinda asked.  
"Her name was Kana." Ranji answered.  
Shinda's eyes got wide and she took a step back.  
"What's wrong?" Ranji asked.  
"What...what...was your father's name?" Shinda asked.  
"His name was Aman." Ranji answered. Shinda gasped.  
"No...No...You can't be," Shinda whispered.  
"Shinda what's wrong?" Ranji asked.  
"Your father...your father..." Shinda began, her voice shaking, "He's also my father."

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I got the quote, "I don't need the starts in the night. All I need is you by my side," from the song Gold by Owl City. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's chapter 26 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. And so far, we're in a short story about Shinda, Tojo and Shani.**

Ranji stared at Shinda, his eyes wide.  
It all made sense now. The dream about her father. Aman had been asking her to look out for Ranji. He wasn't talking about Tojo.  
"What are you talking about?" Ranji asked.  
Shinda took in a shaky breath.  
"My father's name was Aman. He mated with a lioness named Kana behind my mother's back. When everyone found out that the cub Kana gave birth to was Aman's son, they left the Pride. That cub was you."  
Ranji stared at her. Shinda didn't know if she should feel angry or happy. Should she be happy that she had a half brother? Or should she be angry at the son of the lioness who has stolen her father away from them. She made her mind up quickly.  
She was angry.  
"And because of your mother," Shinda hissed. "I lost my father."  
Ranji looked surprised and then growled at her.  
"Don't blame anything on my mother!" Ranji growled. "If Aman had truly loved Kudeka, he would have never left her. He loved my mother. That's why he left Kudeka."  
"Your mother stole Aman from us!" Shinda roared.  
"My mother didn't do anything!" Ranji snapped. "And I know for sure that she's a much better mother than yours. My mother would never take another mate without talking to her children first!"  
Shinda roared at him, and lunged. Ranji was ready and before she knew it, Ranji had pinned her down.  
"When Alex and Tojo find out about this you-" Shinda growled, but was cut off.  
Shinda looked to see Simba, Nala, Tojo, Shani and Alex running to her. They were followed by Kiara, Zuri and Anjani.  
Alex reached her first and shoved Ranji away from Shinda. Tojo held him down.

"Ranji, I warned you not to I start any fights with members of our Pride!"Simba growled, with Kiara standing between his legs. Zuri and Anjani were beside Shani. All three cubs were looking at the scene with wide eyes.

"I didn't start this!" Ranji snapped. "Shinda did!" Shinda growled at him.  
"All three of you," Nala said, turning to the cubs. "Go to Priderock! Now!"  
"But Mom-" Kiara began but was cut off by her mother.  
"Now!" Nala ordered. With grumbles, Kiara, Zuri and Anjani turned and began running back to Priderock.

"You have some nerve blaming this on my mate," Apex growled.  
"Alex, no!" Shinda cried. "I started it!"  
"What?" Nala gasped. "Shinda, what happened?" Tojo stood by Nala's side, giving her the same questioning look.  
"Tojo, Shani," Shinda began. "He's our half brother."  
There was dead silence for a minute, before Shani spoke.  
"What are you talking about?" Shani asked, slowly.  
"His father's name was Aman and his mother's name was Kana. He's been a rogue all his life. And his fur color is the same colour of Kana's cub when she brought him in. It all makes sense."  
"I don't believe this," Simba said, shaking his head. "Tojo?"  
"Ranji, prove to us that you're Ranji's son." Tojo said.  
"Ask me a question." Ranji said.  
Tojo thought for a minute.  
"What was Aman's mother's name?" Tojo asked.  
"Sakari," Ranji replied. "His father was a part of this Pride as well. His name was Konda. He died with Aman was a year old."  
Tojo stared at him, shocked.  
"He's right," Shinda said.  
Alex let Ranji up.  
"And what caused the fight between you two?" Alex asked.  
"I got angry at him. We got into a heated argument and the. I attacked him. But Ranji got me down." Shinda said.  
Shani was staring at Ranji. She had a half brother? This was Aman's other son? This was the cub of the lioness who had taken her father away?  
Tojo stared at Ranji. He and he shared the same father. Tojo then realized that share wasn't the right word since Aman had left them. He growled. Ranji had had Aman his whole life and he hasn't! Jealousy began to build up inside him.  
"Simba, exile him!" Tojo growled.  
"Tojo, why?" Simba asked.  
"His parents left the Pride. So should he! He is the son of a lioness who takes other lionesses mates!" Tojo growled.  
"Tojo, don't think like that," Shani said. "Let's not forget that one of his parents is also ours."

"You were glad that he was staying when I announced it. Now you're not? He's still the same lion." Simba said.  
"He's Aman and Kana's son. He has to go. He took my father away from me! Not to mention that I have got think of my mother as well!" Tojo snapped.  
"Shani, what do you think?" Simba asked.  
"When everyone in the Pride finds out about whom he really is, they won't welcome him. They were unforgiving to Aman and Kana so they won't forgive Aman either." Shani said.  
"Do you want him to stay?" Nala asked.  
"Well...I do...and I-" Shani was interrupted by Tojo's roar.  
"Don't defend him, Shani!" Tojo roared. "If it weren't for his mother, we would still have our father!"  
Shinda stared at her half brother. During the time that she was growing up, and missing her father, he had been with Aman. Enjoying time with him. Playing with him. Calling him "Dad".  
That was something that she and Tojo had used to do and missed it as well.  
"Did Aman ever talk about having other cubs?" Alex asked.

"No," Ranji said. "As far as I knew, I was his only cub."  
"I'm not surprised." Tojo growled. "That filthy traitor probably didn't even think of us again."  
Shinda remembered her father's words in her dream.

_"...I will always love you, Tojo and Shani. That will never change."_  
From the memories Shinda had about her father, she knew that Aman had loved them. Did Kana and Ranji change that?

"Tojo," Simba said. "I can't exile anyone because of their parents. If Ranji chooses to stay, he has to agree to live with the treatment most of our Pride members will give him."  
"Can't we just not tell anyone about this?" Ranji asked.  
"No! Tojo barked. "I will make sure everyone knows about this!"  
"Let's just go back to Priderock." Simba said. "Ranji if you want to stay, you can stay." Ranji nodded.  
Tojo walked ahead at a brisk pace. Shani and Shinda were both in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Anjani, Zuri and Kiara were waiting for the adults learn to Priderock. Tojo was the first to return  
"Uncle Tojo!" Kiara called, trotting towards him. It was then when she noticed his face.  
"Uncle, are you mad?" Kiara asked.  
"Kiara, I can't talk right now." Tojo said, his emerald green eyes flashing with anger. He stormed into the den.  
"Wait, Tojo!" Zuri called. "Why are you mad?" Tojo didn't answer.  
"He's so weird sometimes," Anjani said.  
The others returned to Priderock. Kiara nuzzled her parents.  
"Mom?" Kiara began to ask, but was hushed by Nala.  
"Shhhh, little cub." Nala assured. "Everything's okay."  
"But why?" Kiara started again, but Nala picked her up by the scruff and carried her into the den.

After bidding, Shani, Shinda, Zuri and Anjani good night, Simba went into the Royal Den. As he expected, Kiara was bursting with questions.  
"What's gonna happen to Ranji?" Kiara asked.  
"Nothing," Nala replied.  
"Then how come-?" Kiara tried as ask, but Simba spoke.  
"Come on, little beauty." Simba said. "Time to sleep."  
"I'm not tired," Kiara said, "Why was Ranji attacking Auntie?"  
"They just got into an argument." Nala replied. "But everything's okay now. And Tojo just got abut angry at Ranji. But everything's okay now."  
Kiara nodded as Nala pulled her into her paws and began bathing her.  
"Mama?" Kiara asked.  
"Hmm?" Nala said.  
"I'm still gonna be allowed to play with Ranji right?" Kiara asked.  
"Yes, you will." Simba said.

Once Nala finished her bath, Kiara curled herself in her paws. Simba nuzzled her.  
"Good night, my little beauty." Simba said, licking the top if her head. Once Kiara was asleep, Simba turned to his mate.  
"Simba, I know it's Ranji's wish if he wants to stay or not, but I'm pretty sure he'll want to leave. I know the Pride won't welcome him anymore. Especially Kudeka." Nala said. Simba leaned in closer and nuzzled his nose against her's.  
"Yeah, sweetie, I know." Simba said. "But I can't tell him to leave just because he's Aman's son. And Aman and Kana weren't exiled. They left on purpose. I have no reason to exile him."  
Nala nodded. She laid her head in his paws, and pulled Kiara close to her. Simba laid his head onto of hers and soon they were asleep.

The next day, Kiara was up at the crack of dawn. She quietly tried to get up without rousing her parents. Just as she got free of their grasp, and began tip toeing away, she felt Simba stamping his paw on her tail.  
"No, Kiara." Simba mumbled, eyes still closed.

Kiara sighed and sat down. Once she was sure that Simba was asleep again, she gently pulled her tail out of his grasp and trotted out of the den.  
Kiara went into the den. She saw that her grandparents were still asleep, along with Shinda, Alex and Shani. Tojo wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
Kiara walked out of the den and headed down Priderock. At the base she saw Ranji.  
"Ranji!" Kiara called, trotting towards him. Ranji turned around and gave her a friendly smile when he saw Kiara.  
"Kiara!" Came a voice. Kiara spun around to see Tojo hurrying towards her. Tojo picked her up by the scruff and turned to Ranji.  
"Just stay away from my family, Ranji." Tojo hissed and walked up Priderock with a confused Kiara still dangling from his mouth. Tojo took Kiara to the Pride's resting place.  
"Uncle Tojo?" Kiara asked.  
"Kiara, I don't like you playing with Ranji." Tojo said.  
"Why?" Kiara asked.  
"He...I don't... trust...never mind." Tojo said, not quite sure how to explain this to his niece. "Just don't go playing with him."  
"Why?" Kiara asked, narrowing her amber red eyes.  
"Kiara, please just listen." Tojo said.  
"Tell me why," Kiara begged.  
"I'll let Aunt Shinda or Aunt Shani explain that to you." Tojo said. He got up and began walking back to the den.

Kiara trotted into the den. She saw that her aunts were still asleep. Kiara then walked over to where her best friend, Danyssa was sleeping. Careful not to wake Danyssa's older brothers, Ari and Tanabi, she tip toed over to Danyssa and gently shook her awake.  
"Hey!" Kiara whispered. "Get up!"  
Danyssa slowly opened her brown eyes, yawning. Kiara motioned for her to be quiet.  
"Let's go," Danyssa whispered and the two cubs trotted out of the den.  
"Are we even allowed to leave Priderock this early?" Danyssa asked.  
"No one's gonna find out. We can just come back to Priderock before everyone starts getting up." Kiara said. Danyssa nodded and the two of them walked down Priderock.  
"And where do you two think you're going?" Came a voice. The cubs whirled around to see Moraan and Simba walking toward them. The males picked the cubs up and carried them back to the top of Priderock.  
"What have we told you about leaving Priderock this early?" Moraan asked.  
"Daddy we weren't gonna go far." Danyssa said.  
"Just to the Waterhole." Kiara said.  
"You're too young to leave Priderock this early without anyone knowing. Don't do that again. Understand?" Simba asked.  
The cubs nodded.  
"And not many cubs are going to be leaving today. Most of the lionesses are going on a big hunt. The males have a little bit extra of patrolling to do so there not going to any adults around the Pridelands to watch you. Go stay at the crèche." Moraan said.  
"Who's watching us there?" Kiara asked.  
"I think Arana and another lioness. Now go." Simba said. He herded the cubs toward the nursery den. Feeling disappointed, Kiara and Danyssa walked into the den.

Kiara and Danyssa went into the nursery den to see that most of the Pride cubs were already there along with another five lionesses. Kiara saw Nala walk into the den.  
"Mom!" Kiara called, trotting to her mother.  
Nala gave the top of her head a lick.  
"Can't you watch the crèche?" Kiara asked.  
"I'm afraid not, my sweet."Nala said. "I have to lead the hunt. I'm going to be gone for most of the day."  
"I wanna watch you hunting buffalo!" Kiara begged.  
Nala nuzzled her," You know that's too dangerous. The buffalo could charge at you any minute."  
Kiara sighed. Nala gave the back to her ears another lick.  
"I'll see you in the evening. Your father and the other males have a daylong patrol. During this time of the year, hyenas pass by. We have to make sure they stay out." Nala said. Nuzzling her once more, Nala walked out of the den.  
Kiara watched her go. Suddenly, she felt someone pouncing on her and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground.  
Kiara looked up to see Hofu standing onto of her.  
"Pinned ya!" Hofu laughed.  
"Get off!" Kiara huffed. This only amused Hofu more.  
"Alright, Hofu. Let her up." Runju said, walking into the den. He gently pushed Hofu off Kiara.  
"I'm going now. Stay in the nursery den." Runju said, giving both of them a nuzzle.  
"You wanna play with me and Sahil?" Hofu asked. Kiara shook her head.  
"Alright then," Hofu said and went over to Sahil.  
"Kiara?" Came a voice. Danyssa walked up to her.  
"Let's go play with Kovu." Danyssa said. Kiara nodded and the three cubs went and began wrestling.

Meanwhile, Tojo still hadn't joined the males for the patrol yet. He was sure that Ranji was there and Tojo wasn't quite ready to face him.  
Tojo's heart ached. Ranji had had his father for his whole life while Tojo had been missing him for his whole life. It wasn't fair. Did he even want to see Aman again?  
Tojo decided that he wanted to see Aman again. Despite being angry at him, Tojo wanted to see his father again.  
But where was Aman? Ranji had told them that he had been attacked by hyenas along with Kana. Ranji had fled.  
Fleeing was something he never would have done. He would have stayed and defended his father. He wasn't a coward.  
He growled. Ranji didn't deserve a father!

He would ask Ranji where he last saw Aman. Then he would go and find his father. Whether he was alive or not.  
And as far as Tojo was concerned, there would be no way he was going to let Ranji accompany him on his journey.  
This was going to be something between him and Aman.  
He wouldn't let his sisters come either. He didn't want to risk them getting hurt. If he found Aman, he would come back to the Pridelands and show Shinda and Shani where they were.  
He would find his father.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's chapter 27 and please review. **

The next day, Tojo went to look for Ranji. It didn't take long.  
"Ranji!" Tojo called, walking at a brisk pace toward him.  
"What?" Ranji asked.  
"Where did you last see Aman?" Tojo asked.  
"North of the Pridelands. After you pass a cave by a tiny pond, it's a two day travel straight north. That's where we were attacked." Ranji said.  
"So were you always on the move?" Tojo asked. Ranji nodded.  
Tojo knew that the best place to start looking for his father was where they were attacked.  
"Why do you ask?" Ranji asked.  
"I'm going to find Aman." Tojo replied.

"I'm coming with you," Ranji said.  
"No, I'm going alone," Tojo said. "Shinda and Shani aren't going either."  
"I have to go. I have to make sure they're okay." Ranji said.  
Tojo smirked at him," Oh really? You care about them so much? If you really did, you would have never abandoned them in the fight. I'm not a coward. If anything happens there, I'll actually stay and help them."  
"They told me to run!" Ranji growled, angrily.  
"They must have known you have no fighting skills," Tojo laughed bitterly.  
"I'm coming with you. And I'm going to find my father." Ranji growled.  
"I don't think so," Tojo said. "I already talked to Simba and he said that I can go alone. It's my journey. If you go, you'll never be allowed to come back to the Pridelands again for defying the King."  
"You're just jealous, Tojo." Ranji snapped. "I've had a father and you haven't."  
This set Tojo off. Roaring, he lunged for Ranji. But before he could reach him, someone blocked him.  
When he looked, he saw that his step father, Hariku had stepped in between them. His mother was holding him back. Simba, Nala and Shani were there as well.  
"What's going on?" Simba asked.  
"He has some nerve insulting me!" Tojo snarled. Kudeka pulled him back.  
"Look who's talking!" Ranji shot back.  
"Don't you dare talk to my son like that!" Kudeka growled at Ranji.  
"Enough!" Simba said.  
"I tried explaining to Ranji that I was going to go alone to find Aman." Tojo began. He felt Kudeka glancing at him. "But he keeps on asking to come."  
"Ranji, this is his journey. He goes alone. If you go, you'll never be allowed back into the Pridelands again." Simba said.  
Ranji growled at Tojo and stormed off.  
"Tojo, are you really going?" Kudeka asked, her eyes filled with worry.  
"Mom, I have to. I just have to know if he's alive or not." Tojo said.  
"When are you leaving?" Nala asked. Tojo looked at her.  
"Tomorrow morning," Tojo answered.  
"Well then you better stay rested." Hariku said. Tojo nodded and they went back to Priderock.

Shani agreed with his idea of him going alone when Tojo told her. Shinda however was more difficult.  
"I'm coming!" Shinda raged. "I deserve to come!"  
"Shinda if I find him we can all make the journey together." Tojo said, trying to make her agree. He and Simba had both known it would hard to convince Shinda.  
After another hour of arguing, Tojo finally convinced Shinda to stay.

Tojo was in the den that evening when he felt someone tugging at his ear. He turned to see Kiara.

"Hey, little star." Tojo greeted. He gave her face a lick.  
"Uncle are you really leaving?" Kiara asked.  
"Just for a few days." Tojo said. "But I'll be back."  
"Can't I come?" Kiara asked a hopeful gleam in her eyes.  
Tojo chuckled," You're much too young."  
"So your gonna go find your father?" Kiara asked.  
Tojo nodded," Yes, I am."  
Kiara heard Nala calling for her.  
"Good night," Kiara said. She rubbed her cheek against Tojo's.  
"Good night, my little star." Tojo said. He watched her go into the Royal Den.  
Soon, Tojo was asleep as well.

Tojo left the next day. Following Ranji's instructions, he travelled for half a day north until he found a small cave with a nearly dried up pond. He continued north for two days from there.  
Late afternoon of the third day, Tojo saw something ahead. When he went closer he saw a body. It was a hyena body.  
Tojo remembered Ranji telling him that they had been attacked by hyenas. Aman and Kana must have been the ones to kill them.  
"How am I going to find out where they went?" Tojo murmured.

Tojo suddenly felt a presence behind him and he turned around to see a lioness staring at him. Tojo growled at her.  
"Relax," The lioness said. "I won't hurt you."  
"Who are you?" Tojo asked.  
"My name is Zarana." she said. "And yours is?"  
"Tojo," Tojo replied.  
"Where do you come from?" Zarana asked.  
"From a place called the Pridelands. Ruled by King Simba." Tojo said.  
"Why are you here then?" Zarana asked.  
"I went on a journey. Looking for someone. From what I know, they have been here lately." Tojo answered.  
"We take rogues into our Pride." Zarana said. "Stay with us for a few days until you're ready to continue on."  
"Thank you," Tojo said and began following her back.  
"We live in a very small area of land. And we're a small Pride. Just three males and seven females." Zarana said. "Not many have heard about us."

After about a ten minute travel, they reached the lands. It looked healthy enough. Not nearly as beautiful as the Pridelands but nice enough.  
"Who's your King?" Tojo asked.  
Zarana shook her head," We don't have a King. We just live as a normal Pride and raise the cubs. Not that we have many."

Zarana led Tojo to a set of caves.  
"This is where we sleep," Zarana said. "And the cave over there is the cave that you will sleep. We reserve that for rogues who stay with us for a while."  
"Zarana?" Came a voice. Tojo looked to see another lioness walking up to them. She looked a lot like Zarana.  
"Tisha," Zarana greeted, and then looked at Tojo. "This is my older sister."  
Tisha gave Tojo a warm smile," Welcome."  
Tojo smiled back, "Thank you."  
Zarana turned to Tisha and explained how she found Tojo, before she turned back to him.  
"Tojo, you should go rest." Zarana said. "I'll wake you up in the evening."

Tojo nodded and headed into the den.

It was past sunset when Tojo woke up. He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. Blearily, he saw a lioness leaving the den.  
After a minute, Tojo got up and left the den. Outside he was greeted by Zarana.  
"Enjoy your sleep?" Zarana asked.  
"Yes, I did." Tojo said. "Thank you. Am I the only visitor in the Pride?"  
"Actually, no." Zarana said. "There's a couple who we found injured by our border. Their names are Aman and Kana."  
Tojo felt his heart drop.  
"Aman and Kana?" Tojo asked his heart pounding. He did the best to keep his voice from shaking.  
"Yes, they were attacked by a clan of hyenas and separated from their son. Their plan is to leave as soon as they recover to go search for their son."  
Tojo, stood there, silently as his heart pounded. His father was here.  
"Tojo, are you alright?" Zarana asked.  
"Do you know where Aman is?" Tojo asked.  
"Yes, he's by the lake." Zarana said.  
"I have to go find him. I know where his son is." Tojo said.  
"You do?" Zarana asked.  
"Yes, I'll explain later." Tojo answered. Zarana nodded as Tojo hurried towards the lake to find his father.

Tojo found Aman resting by the lake. He didn't notice Tojo standing in front of him.  
Tojo stared at his father. Despite being angry at him all these years, he knew that deep inside he missed his father and had wanted to see him again.  
He thought that he would be happy to see him. But he didn't feel any happiness.

Aman finally seemed to notice that Tojo was there and looked up. Tojo held his breath, wondering if his father would recognize him.  
"You must be the new visitor," Aman said.  
Tojo nodded," Yes, I am."  
"My name is Aman. Zarana didn't mention your name though."  
_"So he doesn't remember me," _Tojo thought.  
"Dad, don't you remember me?" Tojo asked.

Aman's eyes went wide and he took a step back.  
"Tojo?" Aman breathed.  
"So you remembered my name," Tojo muttered, under his breath.  
"Tojo, what...why...how did you end up here?" Aman asked. He stepped forward and embraced Tojo, but Tojo pulled back, growling at him.  
"Tojo, what's wrong?" Aman asked. "Why are you angry?"  
"Zarana told me that you and Kana wee going to search for your other son, Ranji as soon as possible." Tojo growled. "He's separated from you for a couple days and you're worrying and missing him. But me, Shinda and Shani have been separated from you since we were cubs and you didn't even bother to come and see us!"  
"Tojo, please."Aman said. "I really did want to see you."

"Then how come you never even came and visited us once? Did you even tell us that you were leaving before you left?" Tojo demanded.  
"Tojo...it's complicated...everyone wanted me out of the Pridelands and I left as soon as possible. I was scared they might attack Kana and Ranji."  
"They really are more important to you. Even then, you were only thinking of them! Not about the cubs you were leaving behind." Tojo snapped.  
"Tojo, believe me if I had a choice to come back into the Pridelands, I would have come!" Aman exclaimed. "I know you're angry at me and you have every right to be angry at me. I know that. But I've never stopped loving you or Shinda."  
"How about Shani?" Tojo asked.  
"Who?" Aman asked.  
"Mom was pregnant during the time that you left. She had a girl named Shani. Shani's your daughter."

Aman was silent.  
"By the way, I know where your precious son, Ranji is. I met him and he's fine." Tojo snarled.  
"Where is he? Is he okay?" Aman asked.  
"He ended up in the Pridelands." Tojo said.  
Aman closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Tojo felt anger burning up in him.  
"But why did you come and see me?" Aman asked.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay... and I finally found out where you were so I guess I wanted to see you." Tojo mumbled.

Once again, he realized that he still cared about Aman. After all, he hasn't just gone on a journey through the Outlands for nothing.  
"Tojo," Aman said. "I really have missed you and I regret leaving you like that but-"  
"Don't even bother," Tojo snapped."I'm going back home." He turned and stormed away.  
"Tojo!" Aman called after him, but Tojo didn't bother stopping. Aman ran and caught up with him.  
"I'm coming with you," Aman said.  
"I'm guessing it's because you want to see your precious Ranji, after you've been separated with him for a couple days, even though you were separated from us for years and you didn't care?" Tojo asked, sarcastically.  
"Tojo, please." Aman said. "I really did want to see you."  
"Then why didn't you ever come?" Tojo asked. His voice was full of hurt.  
"They would never accept me back into the Pridelands and I couldn't bring myself to go either. I was too ashamed."  
"That doesn't change anything," Tojo growled.  
"When are you leaving?" Aman asked.  
"Tomorrow morning," Tojo said.  
"Then Kana and I are coming," Aman said. "I won't go into the Pridelands though. I need you to tell Ranji, Shinda and Shani to meet me."  
"Fine," Tojo growled. "But I'm not helping you because I care about you. I'm doing it because I care about Shani and Shinda. And I'm sure Nala won't mind seeing you either."  
"How is Nala?" Aman asked. "She must have grown beautifully."  
"She's the Queen of the Pridelands, the leader of the best hunting party and considered one of the most beautiful and powerful lioness in the Pride."  
"And Alex?" Aman asked, trying to keep him in a conversation.  
"He's fine. Good hunter and fighter. His mother left the Pride with her new mate Dillon a couple of years ago." Tojo said.  
Aman asked him about a couple other lions and to his surprise, Tojo told him about them.

Suddenly, they heard a voice, calling for Aman.  
"Aman!" A lioness trotted towards them. Tojo realized that it was the lioness that had left the den as he was waking up. It was Kana.  
"You must be the rogue," Kana said, dipping her head politely towards Tojo. Tojo bit back a growl. He wanted to rip Kana's head off for taking Aman away from his mother. Aman seemed to sense his anger, and gave Tojo a gentle swat with his tail, telling him to calm down.  
"Yes, I am." Tojo said his voice ice cold. He briskly walked away from the couple. He knew that Aman would explain everything to Kana.

Tojo avoided Aman and Kana for the rest of the day. He went to sleep right after sunset so he could be well rested for the trip back home.  
The next day, Aman announced that he and Kana were also leaving to find their son.  
After thanking, Zarana, Tisha and the rest of the Pride for their hospitality, Tojo left the lands followed Aman and Kana.

**I thought this was a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
